Everything Your Heart Desires
by Gracie A
Summary: A Sequel to Chasing Shadows With Joshua gone Rafe and Alison finally start their life together. Pls. R&R. :
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own PC, any of its characters or dialogue - though now I really do wish I owned them so I could keep them on TV forever. :-(. The idea for this story and any characters in it that are not on PC are my own.  
  
Author's Note: This story will follow along slightly with The Gift and is a sequel to - Chasing Shadows (which is my version of Desire). This is definitely a story for true Rali fans - 'cause unlike on the show lately, all the good romance goes to them!! ;). If you'd like to (& haven't yet.) - please read the other story first so you'll understand who Abby and Cameron are and how they came to be in PC. Hope you enjoy reading it! Thanks! - Gracie  
  
Chapter One  
  
The night was still, the sky clear and all over this sleepy town there seemed to be a tremendous sense of relief. Unfortunately, as many things as defeating Joshua had changed, the oddest of all was how much remained the same.  
  
*********  
  
Caleb and Livvie were desperate, only half of their dreams for this night fulfilled. Caleb's powers had been restored. He was whole again. Though he'd gained so much in the last few hours, he still missed what he'd lost. The ring, his family's legacy - which, as had been made abundantly clear by Joshua, when in the wrong hands could destroy the one who possessed it.  
  
**********  
  
Ian sat at Lucy's bedside, thrilled to see that the woman he loved slept peacefully. Now that he knew she was well, that he wouldn't lose her - his mind were suddenly filled with thoughts of Eve, of the night she herself became someone's angel. As much as what had happened to Karen had saddened him, he thought that at least she and Eve would have each other. Around them others grieved as well, knowing what a great gift they lost, Karen was such a caring person, saving a life even as she lost hers.  
  
**********  
  
After it was all over, most didn't know what to do. Joshua, it seemed did not fit the bill of your typical vampire. He should have never been turned and therefore, those he had turned himself were destined to live out an eternal life with no hope of returning to the way they were before. They gathered at the Elixir, drowning their sorrows and wondering what they could possibly have to hope for now.  
  
**********  
  
He had been trained all his life to fight vampires, but honestly, Rafe didn't have a clue as to what to do. How the hell is this going to work? Rafe thought. How is it that I'm now indebted to Caleb for helping save Alison? As hard as that fact was to imagine, nearly as unbelievable was the fact that though Joshua was gone, the town was still crawling with vampires and half of them are people they called their friends.  
  
Rafe sighed in frustration. It was too much to figure out right now. His mind was spinning. The only thing that calmed him was the sleeping beauty he held in his arms. "Alison." he sighed as he placed a kiss on her hair. She was safe. She was home  
  
A few times throughout the night, Rafe could feel instantly when Alison would stir, the horrible thoughts Rafe had pushed from her mind creeping back in uninvited. Whenever she did he was right there, rocking her gently in his arms, whispering to her that she was safe, urging her to fall asleep again.  
  
When finally, she insisted she couldn't sleep he decided to tell her about Abby. She asked him a million questions. It was all he could do to keep her there, she wanted to run and find her at that very moment. She couldn't believe it was true. She was shocked and hurt about what her mother had kept from her, but her excitement of finally meeting her sister overshadowed that fact for the moment. Rafe honestly couldn't wait for Alison to meet her either. Abby had saved Alison just as much as he had. Without her, he could never have done it. Not this time. But, after all she'd been through, Alison needed her rest now. She would meet Abby soon enough.  
  
It seemed as if they both sighed at the same time, realizing that it was finally over. They had made it. They had won again. As they always had, as they were destined to do, they fought against unbelievable odds and ended up together in the end. They always had, they always will. Even though it was incredibly hard, even though they'd been tested, they'd come through it; and as always the reward was completely worth it.  
  
Rafe was trying as hard as he could not to start the conversation they had had earlier that night, when he had realized exactly what she had been trying to do to save him.  
  
He simply told her that she wasn't ever allowed to leave him or take such a chance again, and she tried to make him promise the same. He wouldn't agree. When she wouldn't let up he simply kissed her again, trying to make her forget. Alison melted as he did, and he thought he'd succeeded, but when Rafe paused for just a moment, she continued to speak, her mouth curling into a smile. It was so wonderful to be here like this with him again, to do something so normal. Alison suddenly had an idea she thought he'd agree to. She kissed him quickly and then spoke, liking her idea the more she thought about it.  
  
"OK. OK. I can see we're not going to get anywhere with this. I think, since we both agree that dying for one another is not such a great idea. Why don't we just make a pact?"  
  
"What kind of pact?" Rafe asked, absentmindedly, not quite remembering what they had just been talking about. He wouldn't admit it to her, but she had the exact same effect on him. He didn't think the question was that important anyway. At that moment, he just wanted feel her closer. She could see that in his eyes. Smiling, she took his cue and placed her lips on his again.  
  
Alison ran her fingers through his hair as she kissed him, telling him without words just how much she loved him, how she needed him to exist. He returned her kiss with the same depth of love and passion.  
  
When they finally came up for air, she was able to tell him what she had in mind. She leaned on his chest with her arms crossed and rested her chin on her hands as she gazed up at him. " So here's what I'm thinking. I can't live without you and you can't live without me, so let's say, ummm, in 100 years or so from today, we'll both just go to sleep in each other's arms."  
  
So far, so good Rafe thought. "And?" he asked.  
  
"and then, we just never wake up." Alison grinned, her eyes shining.  
  
Rafe laughed at her, his smile reaching his eyes for the first time in months. Moving to kiss her once again he said, "Now that - sounds like a plan." 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two  
  
As the sound of laughter, which had long been absent, finally filled Rafe and Alison's home - there was another couple, as much in love, but not entirely sure they'd ever be happy again.  
  
Cameron pulled away and just looked at her. He still couldn't believe he was able to be here with her like this. He knew it was too good to be true. He'd be leaving soon. He could almost hear them calling him back right now. Maybe it was just his imagination but he didn't want to take any chances. There were some things he needed to say and he didn't want to leave her again with those things unsaid. That's what had happened the last time.  
  
Abby hear him call her name but didn't want to move. She shut her eyes tight, still not certain she wasn't dreaming. Say what you want about this crazy town. Abby was sure if she had stayed back home she would have never been able to feel like this again. Her arms tightened around him, she felt her stomach fill with butterflies, half because he was here with here and half because she could already feel him leaving. She should be happy, she should be happy that she has been able to have at least this much time with him but she couldn't help being selfish. Every day since he'd left her, she'd felt so terribly alone. She knew there would never be anyone else.  
  
Cameron pulled away and said again softly, "Abby."  
  
"Yes." She whispered, already reaching for him again.  
  
He took her hand but did not take her back into his arms. "C'mon. Sit down for a second. I need to say something."  
  
She let him lead her to the bench, tears spilling from her eyes already. There was something in his voice that made her think it was if he had left off the last of that sentence, like he really meant to say "I need to say something - before I go."  
  
She tightened her grip on his hand, hoping that if she held it tight enough he would stay.  
  
Cameron didn't sit with her on the bench, but instead kneeled on the soft grass beside her.  
  
He looked up at her with love in his eyes. She smiled down and took her fingers to push his hair off his forehead. It was as soft as she remembered.  
  
Cam took a deep breath, still hoping he had enough time. "I have so much I want to say to you, so much that I didn't have the chance to say before I had to leave you. I really don't know where to start. So, I guess I'll start with the easiest. I love you."  
  
Abby blinked back tears "I love you too."  
  
"We can actually agree sometimes then, huh?" Cameron smiled.  
  
Abby simply nodded in reply.  
  
"I had all these plans for us Abby. I was just getting started. That night, it was so strange, I felt so invincible, like nothing could touch me. I thought we had all the time in the world."  
  
It was no use. The tears were flowing uncontrollably now. Abby decided to just let him talk. Just hearing the sound of his voice made her happier than she'd felt in years. She brought her hand to his face and held his chin in her hands, her thumb gently passing across his bottom lip.  
  
He leaned in and kissed her softly. As tough as it was not to linger there, he moved away and continued to speak.  
  
"As I drove home that night, all I was thinking about was you." Cameron lifted a hand to her hair as he continued, "How soft your hair feels, how brightly your eyes sparkle, even hidden by those glasses you've always worn, and how it makes me feel when you smile at me like you're doing right now. "  
  
He took both her hands tightly in his and tried to finish this last. "I realized that none of those things were really the reasons why I was so in love with you though. It wasn't just how you look. It's how you make me laugh. It's your stubbornness and your ability to always see both sides of things, because of how fair and honest and kind you are - how you'll take on anyone or anything that dares to mess with someone you love."  
  
Cameron took a deep breath, tears in his own eyes. "I wanted to ask you something that night - Abby," he began, his voice beginning to shake.  
  
"Shh - It's OK." Abby finally was able to find her voice.  
  
"I even bought you a ring." He said, so disappointed she'd never had a chance to see it, except - most likely, in her mind.  
  
"I know - and it's stunning. I never take it off." Abby reached to the chain on her neck, pulling it gently from underneath the collar of her shirt, holding the ring in her fingers. "I keep it right next to my heart."  
  
He'd been watching from above since the day he'd left her. How had he never seen this? As if he was in almost a trance, Cameron reached up and unhooked the chain from her neck, letting the ring fall into the palm of his hand. He slipped the ring on her finger. It looked just as he'd imagined it would all those years ago.  
  
As he looked into her eyes just then, he realized he'd made a huge mistake. Her eyes were now not only filled with love, but had begun to brim over with hope. He could almost see her dreaming that now there was a chance that they'd get it all back. Cameron looked down at their joined hands and touched the ring on hers. He knew it was too late. He couldn't take it off her finger now, but he was cursing himself for just making things that much harder for her to accept.  
  
He said, his voice full of pain. "So, that's why you never found anyone else."  
  
"Cameron." She said, her voice telling him he was being silly. "There was only one person in this world for me and that was you."  
  
"Abby." The way he spoke her name held a warning.  
  
"No, please, Cam. Please let me say this now." Abby took a breath to steady her self. "I died myself that night. It was almost as if I had left his world with you. At first, I couldn't do anything. I could barely stand upright or even will myself to wake up every morning. Slowly, Gwen dragged me back into the land of the living but I couldn't let anyone else get too close. I couldn't bear to have to worry about how I could save them."  
  
"That's not you responsibility." He said, hoping she finally believed him. "Abby - it's noble, it's brave but that type of thinking - it kept you from really living. Thinking you're responsible for all of that has made you so lonely it breaks my heart."  
  
Abby looked down at Cameron's ring on her finger as she shook her head no, tears streaming down her face.  
  
"Stop. Don't tell me no. I want you - Abby - please look at me." Cameron lifted her chin and pressing gently but firmly, made Abby meet his eyes. "I want - I need you to move on. I don't live in this world anymore and you have too much left to do to come and live in mine."  
  
"You can stay. I know you can. I know now that it's possible." Abby voice broke as she almost pleaded, pulling at his hands.  
  
Cameron moved to sit next to her on the bench and pulled her into his arms. "I don't know why or how things work up there and maybe you're right. But Abby - how would I ever be able to go back and live my life again? How could you explain all that to my parents, our friends? They've already said goodbye to me. It's you, sweetheart. You're the only one who hasn't."  
  
"I won't. I'll never say goodbye - I'll never let you go." Abby swore, her voice sounding frantic.  
  
"You have to."  
  
"NO. I won't. I can't. If I do, I'll have nothing." Abby began to shake uncontrollably as she spoke. "I'll have nothing Cameron. I can't let you go. I can't. I can't live if I don't have you to love." her arms tightened around him.  
  
"Abby." He said softly. "How could you deprive someone the incredible gift that you have?" He cut her off before she could answer. "And before you even start - don't say it. I don't mean that little trick you do, seeing the future. That's not at all what I'm talking about. It's the way that you love, Abby - when you love someone you give your whole heart. That's the way that you loved me. That's your greatest gift. Keeping it all to your self, that's just being selfish."  
  
Those were the last words she expected to hear, but she didn't care what he said. She just held on tighter.  
  
Cameron rubbed his hands up and down her back to soothe her as he spoke. "You can still love me, I'm not asking you to stop doing that. I don't think I even want you to try because I know I will love you forever. But, you need to move on, move on and make someone else as happy as you made me. You've got too much of you life left to waste it on a dream that won't ever come true."  
  
"Cameron.I can't.I won't," Abby sobbed, her tears soaking through the fabric of his shirt as she laid her head on his shoulder.  
  
"I need you to. I'm begging you to. Please. If I can't have you, and oh God, Abby, believe me - I want nothing more than to be the one who's that lucky, but if I can't, someone else should. And you - you need someone too - Abby, just as much, probably even more." He felt her shake her head no again. "Stop arguing with me, you drive me crazy!" He smiled in spite of it all as he kissed her hair. "You do. You need someone to take care of you, you're always so busy trying to take care of everyone else that you completely forget about yourself."  
  
Abby still wouldn't speak. Cameron moved his hands to frame her face. He could feel it. It was almost time.  
  
"Abby. Promise me you'll at least try. Please. At least one of us should get to have the life we always dreamed of. If you don't try, it's almost as if it meant nothing."  
  
She couldn't let him think that. She didn't think she could ever love someone else again, not the way she loved Cameron. But she wouldn't let him think what they'd shared was worthless.  
  
As she looked in his eyes, her heart almost stopped. She could see; he was going soon.  
  
She wouldn't waste any more time arguing. "I'll try. I promise."  
  
Cameron captured her mouth with his, all the love he'd ever felt for her, all the words he wanted to say to her for the rest of his life spoken in his kiss. He wanted to be sure she knew that though he asked her to move on, it wasn't because he didn't love her enough to stay. He would stay with her forever if he could, but it wasn't his choice.  
  
Abby kissed him back, never, ever wanting to stop. She held on to him as tight as she possibly could knowing as she did it would never be tight enough to keep her here. She poured all the love she felt in her heart and soul into their kiss, wanting him to know that though she'd try, no one ever could compare to him, ever. She would never love anyone as much as she loved him.  
  
At that moment, Abby felt Cameron whisper against her lips how much he loved her.  
  
Her reply was on her own when she realized he was gone. 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I can't believe it!! Seriously - you guys are just too sweet to me! I swear that I keep writing b/c no one has been this nice to me in ages (& that includes my friends and family LOL!). I am completely humbled but I must say - thrilled you like what I'm writing. SO - anyway - I need you to tell me b/c I'm torn (haha!). I wrote Chapter 2 that way b/c part of me wants Rali to be the only ones who get to be that lucky - but the other part cried when I sent Cam back - so please - R&R and tell me which way you think I should go. My biggest problem is - I don't think there's anyone on PC right now who I can pair Abby with and don't know how I like having to bring in someone new. I would truly, truly appreciate it & so it's fair - the majority will rule!! - Until Chap 4 - xox-G  
  
Chapter Three  
  
They looked for Frank - but found it was a dead end. He couldn't have gotten the ring. The sad news of Karen's death made them sure - he had been preoccupied.  
  
As they slowly walked along the docks, Livvie knew that the reason they needed to look for the ring was her fault - but they had been searching all night. She was tired and she was hungry. She wanted to go home.  
  
Caleb stood across from her. She could actually feel the frustration humming around him even though she was a few feet away.  
  
He was angry, most likely at her. It was her fault. If she'd just paid closer attention, they would still have what they had just spent hours looking for.  
  
"Caleb?"  
  
"What?" he snapped at her.  
  
Livvie moved closer and gently placed her hand on his arm. "Caleb. We're not getting anywhere. Why don't we get some rest and try again tomorrow."  
  
"Tomorrow, Olivia?" he asked, his voice bitter.  
  
Livvie knew he was angry but she hadn't realized he was this furious.  
  
"Tomorrow's here!" He nearly yelled. "Perhaps it escaped your notice - we've been searching all night."  
  
Livvie sighed before she answered him, "And as I said, we're not getting anywhere. Please, Caleb. We need to rest, we've been running around like crazy for hours."  
  
"I need that ring - Olivia." He replied, his voice definite.  
  
Livvie was once again overwhelmed with guilt. "I'm sorry. I know. It's my fault. I lost it."  
  
"Olivia - please." Caleb held her face in his hands. "I can't go over this with you right now. No. It's not your fault. But we need to find the ring, we need to find it because we can't risk someone else controlling its power - not after what Joshua did once he had it."  
  
Caleb took Livvie into his arms and continued. "Joshua had no idea what he was really capable of. If he had - if he had - no one would have survived tonight. Not me, not Rafe and certainly not Alison."  
  
Livvie couldn't care less about anyone else but Caleb. She pulled back and looked into his eyes as she said, "You're back now. You have your powers. If we just go and rest for a while maybe you can see where it is now." She was so desperate for him to hear her, eyes almost pleaded with his.  
  
Caleb didn't want to rest until the ring was once again in his possession but he knew, deep down, Livvie was right. His mind was racing; he'd been searching nearly aimlessly for hours. He had just been restored and the truth of that fact was taking its toll. As hard as it was to admit, he did need a moment to take it all in.  
  
It killed him to stop searching but he turned to Livvie and sighed. "OK. You're right. Let's go home."  
  
*********  
  
There were those who spent the night at Elixir, just trying to make some sort of sense of it all. Jack kept their glasses full, but no amount of alcohol could numb the pain of knowing they'd be stuck like this forever.  
  
Jamal seemed to be taking this news worst of all. He was so sure it would work out in the end. Alison was safe, Joshua was gone and he was still cursed with a lifestyle he didn't want, didn't ask for and frankly didn't completely understand.  
  
There were people he could talk to - but truthfully, he just wanted to forget - for just a while. Things may never be back to normal - but surely they could figure it all out. He could talk to Ian he had been dealing with this much longer than he had. That's what he'd do. He do that tomorrow.  
  
It dawned on him that tomorrow was nearly here, but he didn't want to deal right now. He turned back toward the bar and pushed the thoughts away.  
  
*********  
  
Abby sat for what seemed like hours. She didn't even cry, she had shed too many tears already. She just sat there, feeling so incredibly empty. She had no idea what to do. If she hadn't felt him right there with her, if she didn't know for sure he had just been there, she would never have believed it was real.  
  
She realized she had been there most of the night. For the first time in hours Abby's thoughts returned to the events that had occurred earlier. Cameron assured her Alison was safe and in her heart she knew now that it was true.  
  
It was a tremendous relief, to know that finally she had saved someone who mattered to her. It was unbelievable - almost as unbelievable as the fact that she had just sat here with Cameron.  
  
She decided to go back to Lucy's - though she had seen earlier that Lucy was resting in the hospital. She suddenly felt incredibly tired. She was just beginning to walk away when something caught her eye. The early morning light glinted off of an object nestled in the grass. Abby crouched down and picked it up, holding it gently in the palm of her hand. She was holding Caleb's ring.  
  
She knew this was really what he wanted. This was why he had agreed to help her save Alison. In his mind, it had been part of their deal. The only thing Caleb wanted more than the ring was to have his powers restored. He'd gotten his fangs back - but obviously - he hadn't found this.  
  
What should she do now? Abby was completely confused. Though she had only known him for a few days - she was more than certain that Rafe would be extremely interested to know she had found this. She saw an image in her mind just then and realized that nothing good could come from either Caleb or Rafe knowing where this ring was. Caleb - she was sure would ultimately use whatever powers it possessed for some sort of evil and Rafe - Rafe would see the need to fight him as he tried - keeping him from starting the life he'd dreamed of with Alison.  
  
She decided right then. Neither one of them would have it. It was safer with her. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four  
  
She heard something clang, then a loud crash. The sound scared her awake.  
  
What was that? Who was there? Was it Joshua?  
  
"Rafe!" Alison called out as she sat up and reached for him.  
  
"Damnit!!" she heard him say from across the room.  
  
Her heart was beating like crazy, but she quickly realized she was safe. The nightmares might still come, probably would for a while, but as soon as she opened her eyes she knew she was OK. She was home. She was with Rafe. At least she thought he was there. She had just heard his voice but when she looked around the apartment but couldn't see him anywhere. "Rafe?" she asked, "Where are you?"  
  
"Ouch! Son of a -! Hold on, one second."  
  
Curious, she threw back the blankets and got out of bed. Walking toward the kitchen she said again, "Rafe?"  
  
She saw him then. He was bent over, peering into the oven. She began to smile. "Rafe. What are you doing?"  
  
He stood up straight and knocked over a carton of milk with his elbow, spilling it all over the counter. "Alison - what are you doing out of bed?"  
  
"You look like you could use some help."  
  
"No. It's OK. Seriously, I've got it all under control." Rafe grabbed about 10 paper towels at once and tried to mop up the spill.  
  
"Oh. I can see that." Her voice filled with laughter.  
  
"You need to rest. Go. I'll be there in a second."  
  
Alison looked at Rafe, nearly speechless. He was so incredibly sweet. He was actually trying to cook her breakfast.  
  
Trying being the key word. From what she could tell - she'd better have a big lunch.  
  
"Rafe? Are you sure? Let me just." she moved toward him.  
  
He caught her around the waist and kissed her quickly. "Alison. Please? Just go back to bed. I'll be right there."  
  
Kissing him back she agreed to do what he asked. "OK. OK. I'm going."  
  
Alison turned and walked back toward the bed. She must have turned too quickly, because she suddenly felt really dizzy. She put out her hand and caught the edge of the night table to steady her self. Maybe Rafe was right, she thought. I should get some more rest. I've been through a lot these past few weeks.  
  
She climbed back into bed and began to snuggle in, glancing at the clock as she did. It was nearly noon. She loved sleeping late. Too bad Rafe wouldn't let her most days. I'll have to work on that, she thought.  
  
Many minutes later she saw him walk toward her, carefully carrying a tray. Who is luckier than me? She thought with a grin.  
  
"What have you been up to?" She asked, her eyes squinting in amusement.  
  
"I figured you'd be hungry, so I."  
  
".fixed me breakfast?" She finished his sentence.  
  
"Yeah. I just -. If you don't like it - I'll understand. I can go out and get you something from the diner."  
  
"Rafe, stop. If you made it for me I'm sure I'll love it."  
  
"Well, you know. I tried."  
  
Alison sat up against the pillows behind her back, smoothing the blankets around her as Rafe placed the tray on her lap. He was too cute, she thought as she looked at him. He'd even put a pink rose in a small vase on the tray. She picked up the rose and sniffed it.  
  
As she did she said with a sigh. "Did I tell you today how much I love you?"  
  
"Better wait until you taste it first before you say that." he said, looking guilty.  
  
"Doesn't matter. Even if it tastes horrible - I'll still love you."  
  
"I love you too." Rafe said as he leaned in to kiss her. He sat down next to her on the edge of the bed. He grinned as he reached over and pulled the strap of her nightgown back onto her shoulder. He loved how it just would never stay up.  
  
"So, chef." She said giggling. "What's today's special?"  
  
"Oh." Rafe was surprised at the question, since she could see what he'd made for herself. "It's scrambled eggs."  
  
Alison looked down at the plate in her lap. Hmm, really? Which were the eggs? She thought as she peered closer to the plate. That's scary. She thought. I can't actually tell.  
  
"Scrambled eggs and.?" she asked, trying for another clue. She could see there was toast, and he hadn't even burned it. She could at least eat that.  
  
"There used to be bacon." He said sheepishly.  
  
"Used to be?" she asked, trying to hold back her laughter.  
  
"I burnt the first batch - and then - I uh. I sort of got hungry while I made the eggs so I."  
  
"You ate all the bacon?" She had to laugh then. He was so adorable; he looked just like a little boy who knew he was in trouble.  
  
"Yeah. I'm sorry. I thought there was still some left - but I didn't pay enough attention."  
  
"It's OK." She said as she brought a hand to his cheek. "I appreciate the thought."  
  
"So. Aren't you going to eat?"  
  
"ummm. Sure. It looks delicious." Alison picked up the fork and stabbed at the "eggs" on her plate. She brought the fork to her mouth and paused for a second. They smelled like eggs. She looked at Rafe, who was staring at her nervously. Oh for God's sake, just eat some and make him happy, she scolded herself. How badly could he screw up eggs? She opened her mouth and took a big bite.  
  
You know what? They were definitely overcooked, but they actually tasted pretty good. Where did he get the idea for this? She thought. She could even taste cheddar cheese and onions as she chewed and swallowed.  
  
Swallowing. That was the problem.  
  
The eggs seemed to lodge in her throat. She tried swallowing again but they would not go down. Alison suddenly felt unbelievably sick to her stomach. She turned nine shades of green in an instant.  
  
"Rafe. Oh God, get out of the way."  
  
Alison frantically pushed the tray at him. Rafe caught it as she ran from the bed and into the bathroom.  
  
And that was the end of her breakfast.  
  
Rafe brought the tray back into the kitchen as he watched the door to the bathroom swing closed. Placing it on the table, he moved to stand outside the bathroom door. He faintly heard the sound of Alison sniffling and water running inside.  
  
"Alison?" he asked, his voice full of concern. "You OK?"  
  
The door slowly opened. Alison's eyes were teary as her hand gripped the doorframe to steady herself. She wiped at her nose with a tissue.  
  
"I'm OK." She looked up and gave Rafe a weak smile.  
  
"Alison. I am so, so sorry. I didn't think it was going to quite be gourmet but I didn't think it would be that bad. I didn't mean to make you sick. I was just trying to do something nice for you." He put his arm around her and pulled her close.  
  
"Rafe. No - don't be silly." she leaned into him as he helped her back to bed. "It wasn't the eggs. One bite could never make me that sick. I barely even swallowed them. I must have a virus or something - some sort of bug."  
  
"Well, it's no wonder you've come down with something considering all you've been through lately."  
  
"You're right." Alison sighed as she sank into the pillows "I guess I just need to rest some more."  
  
"Yeah, you do." Rafe agreed. He pulled the blanket up to her chin. "Let me get you some water." He said, kissing her forehead. She heard him moving toward the kitchen.  
  
He was back by her side in seconds. Handing her a glass of water, Rafe looked into her eyes and smoothed her hair.  
  
Alison took a sip and placed the glass on the night table. She put her head back down and her eyes fluttered closed almost immediately.  
  
"Thank you - and thank you for breakfast, too. Rafe, that was so sweet of you."  
  
"You're welcome." He said, knowing now for sure that the only thing he was good at making was reservations.  
  
Rafe ran his hand over her hair again and watched her fall back asleep. He bent over and kissed her cheek, then moved back towards the kitchen to repair the damage.  
  
Even though the huge mess he had made kept him busy, his mind was racing, thinking of Alison.  
  
Maybe it was just the flu or something. Maybe it was the whole ordeal of being held captive by Joshua. Maybe it was the shock of learning about her sister. It could be a combination of all of those things.  
  
Rafe knew one thing for sure. He didn't like seeing her sick. He hated seeing her suffer at all. He continued to worry as he looked at the pan he'd used to cook the bacon. It was hopeless. He should really just throw it away and buy her a new one he thought as he tossed it into the garbage.  
  
About an hour later he took a look around - he was pretty impressed with himself. He'd gotten the place back almost to normal.  
  
Normal. There was that word again.  
  
It was ironic. Here he was, a former angel, a vampire slayer who had the incredible luck to fall in love with the most incredible woman. Problem? She wanted normal. He had tried to be before. He had cut his hair, shaved his beard, rented this place and promised her a normal life.  
  
Seems being normal together is a lot harder than they thought.  
  
It really was just his problem. She could do it. In a heartbeat she could live an ordinary, perfectly average life. If she'd fallen in love with someone else she probably would have.  
  
Except, when he thought about it, the only other person she'd been in love with was Jamal - and he was now a vampire.  
  
Rafe looked over at her again, still worried. As he did he realized Alison had begun to stir, she was tossing back and forth. Suddenly, she sat up in bed.  
  
"Ugh! Oh God!" she cried, running past him again as he simply looked on, feeling helpless.  
  
A few minutes later he followed her to the bathroom and gently pushed the door open.  
  
"Alison?" he called softly.  
  
She was crouched on the floor, holding her stomach. He moved to sit beside her.  
  
Alison curled up into a ball, pressing her cheek to the cool tile floor. "No. Rafe. Go away. Just leave me alone. I don't want you to see me like this."  
  
"Like what? Sick? Don't be ridiculous, I've seen sick people before." He rubbed her back, hoping to soothe her.  
  
"Yeah." She said as she moved to sit up. "But.I know I look awful when I'm sick like this."  
  
Rafe began to laugh. "Alison. Look at you. You're beautiful."  
  
"Shut up. It's not funny. I'm a mess." She said and began to cry.  
  
"Yeah, maybe. But you're a beautiful mess." He said, as he wiped the tears from her cheeks.  
  
He stood up and ran a washcloth under the faucet, drenching it in cold water. Wringing it out, he knelt back beside her and folded it up, pressing the cool cloth to her forehead.  
  
"Where'd you learn how to do this?" She asked, completely in awe.  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"Take such good care of me."  
  
"I don't know. It comes very easily to me. I guess I was just born to do it." He said as he smiled at her.  
  
"Rafe - I'm sick." Alison said, sniffling back her tears.  
  
"No kidding?" Rafe replied, laughing.  
  
"I hate being sick." She said, sounding almost like a child.  
  
"Well, I hate seeing you sick, so let's try and get you better so I don't have to watch." He placed the washcloth on the sink and handed her a tissue.  
  
"I really, really hate it." Alison continued as she took the tissue and blew her nose.  
  
"So you've said."  
  
She looked up at him and said as if it was the most important thing on earth, "I have to brush my teeth."  
  
"OK." He said with a grin as he helped her to stand up.  
  
She brushed her teeth quickly, the taste of peppermint actually settling her stomach a bit. She suddenly felt much better.  
  
Alison turned to look at Rafe. His grin grew wider as he saw a bit of toothpaste still clinging to the corner of her mouth. He rubbed it away with his thumb, his fingers lingering on her cheek as he looked lovingly into her eyes.  
  
"All done?" He asked.  
  
Alison nodded in reply.  
  
"OK. Now - my beautiful mess. Let's get you back to bed." Rafe turned her around and kissed the top of her head as he gently shoved her towards the door. "Do you think you can walk?"  
  
"Rafe. Stop. Of course, I can walk." Alison insisted, but as soon as she tried to move she was suddenly dizzy.  
  
Rafe caught her in his arms as her knees gave out.  
  
"OK - no walking." Rafe said, getting worried about her again as he scooped her up into his arms.  
  
Alison laid her head on his shoulder and curled her arm around his neck. He gently placed her back on the bed.  
  
As she lied down she kept her arm curled around him, pulling his face close to hers.  
  
"Rafe?" she asked, her voice soft.  
  
"Yes?" he whispered back.  
  
"Will you come to bed too?"  
  
"Why? I'm not sick." He teased.  
  
"Rafe. Please?" She said, her voice serious. "Can you just hold me till I go back to sleep? You make me feel so much better."  
  
"Oh, all right, if I have to." he sighed as he lied down beside her, pulling her close and kissing the back of her neck. "Man, this is such a tough job."  
  
Alison pulled his arms closer around her and settled in. She lifted his hand and linked her fingers with his. "Well, too bad. Stop complaining. Don't you even think about quitting," She said, with a smile, her voice sounding groggy in seconds.  
  
He felt her breathing slow as she fell asleep before he could even answer. It didn't matter if he answered her anyway. She had nothing to worry about. He planned to keep this job for the rest of his life. 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Here's Chapter 5 or "When Abby met Ali" (sorry - couldn't resist!!). Thank you, thank you one and all for the reviews & input and the verdict is in. Cam can come back - but how he does I haven't decided quite yet. Oh and to all you observant people who realized that Alison was not drugged in CS - very good catch but I thought it was obvious that the poor girl has the flu. :) Haven't y'all ever been sick?? If it's something else I guess you'll have to wait and see. ;) Enjoy! xox-G  
  
Chapter Five  
  
It had been three days since she'd found the ring and lost Cameron again. She hid the ring deep inside her luggage, she was sure that no one would find it. It worried her to keep it from Rafe, but she had to figure out what to do first. She pushed the thoughts aside for the moment. The good news was Lucy was home and better than ever. Abby had thought Lucy was a bundle of energy before - the fact was that she had been ill at the time astounded Abby. Now that she was well - Lucy was like a little kid let loose in a candy store. She acted like she was running on a sugar high that lasted a week.  
  
Though her mind wandered a bit here and there was one thing really concerning her today. She was going to meet Alison.  
  
They would have met days ago but Lucy had been so sick and Alison had been through so much it had taken a bit of time for everyone to focus enough to make plans. Abby knew it shouldn't but the fact that she was about to meet her scared her to death.  
  
From the other side of the room, Lucy looked over at Abby, seeing for herself for the first time how much like Alison she was.  
  
For the past ten minutes all Abby did was pace back and forth. It was making Lucy crazy.  
  
"You know, if you keep this up, I'm going to need a new carpet." She said with a smile.  
  
"I'm sorry. I'm just so nervous. Lucy, what if she hates me?" Abby asked and continued to pace.  
  
"Abby. Stop. You're being ridiculous." Lucy grabbed a hold of her to keep her still.  
  
Abby stared at her shoes as she admitted, "I just - I just want her to like me."  
  
"Well I'm sure she won't like you. I'm sure she will absolutely love you, you silly goose!! You know, Rafe already adores you. And of course so do Ian and I."  
  
"Really?" Abby asked, unable to believe any of it was true.  
  
"Really. Now c'mon. Relax. Sit down. They'll be here any minute."  
  
***********  
  
Alison stopped a few feet away from Lucy's door. Rafe continued on ahead, and then suddenly realized he'd left her behind. He turned around to look at her.  
  
She was white as a ghost.  
  
"What's wrong? Are you OK? I thought you said you felt better."  
  
"I do." She said unconvincingly.  
  
"I should have made you stay in bed." Rafe held her face in his hands and looked into her eyes. "You can meet Abby tomorrow. C'mon. Let's get you home."  
  
"No. Rafe. It's OK. I don't want to wait - I've waited long enough."  
  
"Alison - she's not going anywhere. She'll still be here tomorrow. You need to go back to bed. I'm really worried about you." He smoothed her hair back from her face, his voice full of concern.  
  
Alison didn't want to admit it to Rafe but she was getting worried herself. She was rarely ever sick, but this bug just wouldn't go away. It had been almost 3 days since she'd first been ill and she still didn't feel quite right. She really should go to the doctor, but not today. Today, she had more important things to do.  
  
Alison pushed her worry aside as her thoughts turned back to Abby. "I'm fine - really. But - Rafe? What if she doesn't like me?" She looked up at him sadly.  
  
"You're serious?" He asked, shocked by her question.  
  
Her eyes were filled with worry. "Yes. I'm serious. Rafe, she might hate me."  
  
"Hate you? Who could hate you? That's not possible." He pushed her hair behind her ear as he spoke to her.  
  
"Livvie hates me." She said simply.  
  
"Yeah - well. Livvie's psychotic."  
  
Alison couldn't help but grin. "That's true."  
  
"Alison. Listen to me. Abby loves you already. Look what she's done. She helped me find you, she told me about that crazy, insane, screwed up idea you had to save my life."  
  
"Rafe." Alison warned. "Please. Don't start with me."  
  
He still would never let her take such a chance again. He didn't need to tell her that now, though. He'd deal with it when the time came.  
  
"OK, OK I won't - for now. But, listen to me. What I'm trying to say is, relax. She's fantastic. She's almost as incredible as you." Rafe said as he leaned in to kiss her. "And she will love you."  
  
Alison took a deep breath and reached for Rafe's hand. "OK." She said with a sigh, "Here we go."  
  
Rafe reached up to knock on the door. With a last quick look at Abby who had turned away nervously as soon as she heard the knock, Lucy threw the door open wide.  
  
"Hi Cousin!" She said giving Rafe a quick hug. Lucy pulled away to look at Alison. "Hey you." She said as she pulled her close. "I'm so glad you're OK."  
  
"Me too." Alison replied, her voice shaking with nerves. "and I'm glad you're OK, Lucy. I was worried about you." She reached for Rafe's hand again. He linked his fingers with hers and brought her hand to his lips for a quick kiss, trying his best to calm her down a bit. She looked up at him, with fear written all over her face. "It's OK." He whispered.  
  
The temptation to look over was more than Abby could bear. She turned towards the door and her eyes met Alison's.  
  
"Hi." Abby said softly, and raised her hand to sort of give a wave, feeling like a complete idiot. That's great, Abs. She thought to herself, looking down at her feet again. Surely you could think of something more to say.  
  
Alison took a deep breath and let go of Rafe's hand, not really believing her eyes. There was no doubt that this was her sister. She looked so much like her. "Hi." She replied, waving back. She moved to take a few steps toward her, but then stopped.  
  
Rafe and Lucy looked on and grinned. As they watched, Lucy could see neither one of the two girls knew exactly what to do, so she decided to jump in. "Abby. I'm sure you know this is Alison. Alison, meet your sister, Abby."  
  
"Hi." They both said at the same time, still standing still.  
  
Rafe almost laughed at the picture in front of him. Lucy figured there was only one thing left to do. She slipped her arm through Rafe's and said, "OK. You two. You know what? I haven't spent nearly enough time with my cousin here in ages, so we're going to go out for a bit and let you chat. I'm sure there's a million things you want to talk about."  
  
Panicking, Alison turned to look at Rafe, her eyes wide. Abby gave the same exact look to Lucy.  
  
Ignoring them both, Lucy turned to Rafe, "So, shall we?" He nodded, but moved away and walked over to Alison.  
  
Rafe leaned down to kiss her softly. "Relax. Have fun." He said, running his hand over her hair. "See you later Abby," he said as he pulled away.  
  
"Yeah, OK. Later." Abby nervously replied. In seconds, Rafe and Lucy disappeared out the door.  
  
As she watched them go, Alison brought her hand to her mouth, trying to resist the temptation to chew on her nails. She turned back to Abby and gave her a weak smile.  
  
Abby decided to say the first thing she could think of. "He really loves you."  
  
Alison's smile grew. It was so much easier to talk about Rafe than herself. "That's true. He does. I'm very lucky."  
  
"Are you sure about that? He's also got to be the most stubborn man I've ever met." Abby grinned back.  
  
Alison laughed, then. "That's true too. But I'm sure, I'm incredibly lucky."  
  
It was getting easier to talk every second. "I know we have a lot to talk about, but first, I have to thank you, Abby." Alison continued.  
  
"Stop. That's OK." Abby looked down as she answered.  
  
Alison walked over and took Abby's hand causing her to look up. "No. I do. Rafe told me what you did. You helped save me, and even more than that, you helped Rafe. He doesn't let people do that very much. The fact that he trusted you - that's pretty amazing in itself."  
  
"Well. Let me tell you, it wasn't easy." Abby grinned.  
  
Laughing again, Alison replied, "I'm sure it wasn't.  
  
"I've got a million questions for you. I don't know where to start." Alison said as she moved to sit on the couch. "Rafe told me of the gift you have, and that you can see things before they happen. You already know so much about me."  
  
"So I guess I should tell you about me then." Abby smiled, suddenly very at ease talking to her. She sat down on the other end of the couch. "Let's see. I grew up in Colorado. It was just me, and my mom. I never knew my father - I mean, our father."  
  
"Well, there's the first thing we have in common. I barely knew him myself." Alison said sadly.  
  
Abby knew that already too. "But my, mom. She was amazing. She and I were a team."  
  
"Well, my mother - I guess you could call her amazing, though probably not the same way you mean." Alison was furious at Elizabeth for knowing about Abby all along and never telling her but at least she still had a mother here with her. Abby spoke about her own mother in the past tense. "You mother, she's gone now?" Alison asked.  
  
"It was a horrible accident. She was hiking and well, the edge of the trail.." Abby's eyes started to fill with tears.  
  
"Abby - it's OK. You don't have to tell me. I don't want to make you sad."  
  
Abby brought her hand to her face and wiped at the tears on her cheek. As she did Alison noticed the ring on her finger.  
  
"Wow, what a beautiful ring," Alison took Abby's hand.  
  
The tears Abby was holding back started to fall again. She couldn't speak.  
  
"Abby?" Alison didn't mean to make her so upset. "I'm sorry. Are you OK?"  
  
Abby took a deep breath - suddenly realizing - if anyone would understand how she felt - it would be her sister.  
  
"You won't believe this." Abby sniffled as she looked at Alison.  
  
"Oh - I think I might. You've seen what goes on here." Alison squeezed Abby's hand.  
  
"True." Abby smiled through her tears and continued. "I've worn this ring every single day since Cameron died four years ago. He was going to ask me that night. They found the ring near the car and someone gave it to me. Up until a few days ago, I wore it on a chain around my neck."  
  
"OK, and." Alison urged Abby to keep going, her heart breaking for her sister as she did.  
  
"When Rafe killed Joshua, I was there. I saw you drop to the ground and I was sure, that just like everyone else that mattered to me, I didn't help save you. So I ran, as far and as fast as I could - until I was crying too much to see where I was going."  
  
Alison's own eyes filled with tears. Abby was incredible. They had never even met and she felt responsible for saving her and was right there when it happened. Simply saying "Thank you" no longer seemed like enough.  
  
Abby took a deep breath. "And then, I looked up and he was standing there."  
  
"Who was there?"  
  
Abby sighed. "Cameron."  
  
"Really?" Alison knew exactly what Abby was saying now.  
  
"I couldn't believe it. I thought I was dreaming - but he was. He was there, I could hear him and feel him and I was so incredibly happy I didn't know what to do."  
  
"I know exactly what you mean. You're afraid to open your eyes, in case you're dreaming. You're almost afraid to breathe." Alison sighed. She'd felt that way herself, far too many times to count.  
  
"Yes." Abby went on, "It was amazing. We talked about everything, we said everything we ever wanted to say to each other, and when he realized I'd been wearing this ring since he left, he took it off the chain and put it on my finger."  
  
"Oh my God." Alison was so excited. This was incredible.  
  
"And then" Abby sighed, "He told me I had to move on."  
  
"What?" Alison asked, confused.  
  
"Exactly. I told him, no - that I knew he could stay with me, but he insisted he couldn't. So, even though I didn't want to I promised him I'd try. Before I knew it, he was gone."  
  
Alison was completely amazed. Not only did she have a sister, who was incredibly sweet and funny and nice, but it seemed Abby was in love with a man who was as stubborn an "angel" as the one she called her own.  
  
"OK." Alison grinned as she looked into her sister's eyes, which, she noticed then, were nearly identical to her own. She knew now how she could start to thank Abby for her part in saving her.  
  
"Well. It seems we have some work to do."  
  
"What?" Abby was the one confused now.  
  
Alison's mind was spinning as she hatched a plan. It was so good to concentrate on something positive for once. Her grin grew wider. "You just leave it to me." 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six  
  
Three days. Three days and he had gotten nowhere. The ring was still missing, possibly in the hands of someone who could do real damage. Someone like Joshua, who had no idea the power he possessed, but was crazy enough to believe he could control them all. Still frustrated beyond belief, Caleb threw a glass across the room, pleased when he heard the sound of it shattering. The glass got off easy. When he found out who held the ring - he would do more than just break them - he would destroy them.  
  
Livvie heard the noise of glass breaking from the other room and slowly walked in. She was still feeling guilty - still furious her self. They were getting nowhere and that she really was no help in figuring out where to look next. The pattern would never change. Alison was home with Rafe, safe and sound and happy and she and Caleb were still looking, trying to get back everything they'd lost. That fact made her blood boil. Alison always won. She always lost.  
  
Caleb ran through a list in his mind. If it wasn't Frank who held the ring, perhaps it was Jamal. He was there with Alison at Joshua's. He was now a vampire. Or was it the angel Casey, trying to keep so called evil from spreading. If either one of them had it, that little group he belonged to would close around the person who held the ring to try and protect them from him. He'd tried to come here to live in peace, he'd be willing to try and keep it, but these mortals were asking for him to return to his old ways if they continued to keep him from his family's legacy. He had a new enemy.  
  
"Caleb." Livvie said softly.  
  
Ah, there she was - his sweet Olivia. As he pulled her to him he noticed the look in her eyes. She looked ready to kill. It almost made him laugh. The people in this town thought that he was the one to be afraid of.  
  
"Yes." He said as he moved to kiss her neck, needing to taste her.  
  
"Shouldn't we be out there looking? What are we doing?"  
  
He fisted his hand in her hair, exposing more of her throat as he whispered near her ear. "We're planning, my love. Plotting. We need to find a way to draw whoever holds the ring to us."  
  
"How?" she said, now nearly breathless with the anticipation of feeling his teeth in her skin.  
  
"A little" he began as he gently sucked on her neck, not yet breaking the skin. He pulled back and bared his fangs and just before he bit down, he finished, "at a time.  
  
**********  
  
Alison and Abby talked for what seemed like hours, desperate to make up for all the lost time. When Rafe and Lucy returned, they didn't even take a break to say hello. Since they had left Lucy's, the whole ride in the car and now as the moved to sit down at a table near the Pizza Shack, she still hadn't stopped chattering away. Rafe was ecstatic to see Alison so happy at last. She seemed to be finally feeling better too. There was color back in her cheeks and her eyes were sparkling. He held her hand across the table and just let her talk, content to watch her forever.  
  
As he did, he realized all of the sudden, she had stopped. Her face had fallen and her eyes filled with tears. Wondering what had made her upset, Rafe turned to look behind him. His answer stood just a few feet away. Rafe got up and moved to stand behind Alison, fighting the urge to tell Elizabeth just where she could go.  
  
"Alison. Sweetie," She began.  
  
"Don't "sweetie" me, Mother. I'm sorry - but I really don't think I want to see you right now."  
  
"I was so worried. I'm so glad you're all right."  
  
"I'm fine." Alison replied, her voice filled with more hurt than anger, making Rafe increasingly more furious each second. He laid a hand on Alison's shoulder. Alison placed her hand on his as she continued. "I'll always be fine. Thanks to Rafe - and oh, yeah - my sister."  
  
Elizabeth tried to explain herself, "Alison, baby, I know you're mad at me."  
  
Alison laughed bitterly. "That's one way to put it. Really. You know, just when I think you understand - just when I think you've finally got it - that the one thing in this world that I want from you is the truth, I find out you've told me yet another lie. This was the worst of all, Mother. This was just unbelievably cruel."  
  
That last statement left Elizabeth defeated. She stopped pleading and just looked at Alison with tears in her eyes.  
  
"I can see you want to apologize, but I'm just not ready to hear it yet. Now. Rafe and I were just about to have a nice, peaceful dinner for what seems like the first time in months - so if you'll excuse us." Alison finished as she looked up at Rafe and gave his hand a little squeeze.  
  
She continued to look at him until she could see from the corner of her eye that her mother walked away. She let her breath out as Rafe moved to sit down beside her.  
  
"Thank you." She said softly, still holding his hand.  
  
"For what?" He asked as he placed a kiss on her forehead.  
  
"For not saying anything. I know it was killing you." Alison was smiling.  
  
He smiled back. "It was. You will have to talk to her eventually, though - you know."  
  
"I know - just not today, Rafe. I'm not going to let her ruin it. I don't want to fight with her now. I just want to remember how happy I am today. I'm so happy with you." She leaned in to kiss him. Her eyes began to sparkle again as she continued. "and my sister. Rafe, Abby's amazing."  
  
She had mentioned that fact at least 20 times in the last hour. "Yes. She certainly is." He agreed.  
  
Alison decided it was time to bring up the subject that she'd been dying to talk about all night. "She deserves to be happy, too. Don't you think?"  
  
"Yes. She does."  
  
"As happy as us." Alison continued.  
  
"Sure." He replied as he brought his hand to touch her cheek.  
  
"So. I need you to tell me." She smiled brightly at him.  
  
"Tell you what?" he asked, willing to tell her anything he was so glad to just be sitting there with her.  
  
"How do we get Cameron to come back?" 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven  
  
Jamal walked out of Elixir, on his way to meet Ian. Apparently he and Chris had been working on something that could maybe make this life he'd been dealt not so bad after all. At least he had something to hope for now. He was just beginning to smile and relax a bit when bad news came right in his face.  
  
"Caleb, Livvie."  
  
"Jamal. Just who we were looking for." Caleb said. "I believe you may have something that belongs to me."  
  
"I have no idea what you're talking about." Jamal replied, completely confused.  
  
Caleb's eyes were growing more and more furious each second. This constant search for what was his was making him impatient and ready to kill. "I think that you do. I've been searching for a few days and it seems to me there are two people I can ask to give back what doesn't belong to them. It's either you, or Casey."  
  
"Well, Caleb. You're barking up the wrong tree 'cause I've got nothing of yours."  
  
Caleb walked closer towards Jamal, backing him into a wall while Livvie looked on, just as furious. She knew now for sure that none of these people in this town would ever be her friends again. They were all working against Caleb and that meant they were also against her.  
  
Caleb's hand moved to Jamal's neck, applying pressure as he spoke. "Do not hold out on me Jamal. It's not a smart idea."  
  
A threatening voice called from behind him. "Caleb."  
  
Caleb's hand loosened slightly from Jamal's throat as he turned to look around. "Do you ever take a break?" he asked.  
  
"I could ask you the same question." Rafe replied.  
  
Livvie glared at Alison, whose mood was decidedly less happy since they stumbled on this little scene.  
  
"What seems to be the problem here?" Rafe asked as he moved towards Jamal, more than ready to fight.  
  
Caleb's hand relaxed on Jamal's throat, but just slightly. "This really does not concern you, slayer."  
  
"No? I see that you're about to snap the neck of a person I consider a friend of mine. Pardon me if I'm concerned."  
  
Alison had had enough. She didn't want them to fight with anyone today, least of all Caleb. "OK, just stop - both of you. Caleb, please, just let him go."  
  
"There she goes, thinking that her wish is everyone's command. Ali, that may work with your precious Rafe, but Caleb answers to no one, least of all you." Livvie's eyes were glowing with hatred.  
  
"Livvie, please. Put your fangs away, OK? I'm so tired of this." Alison glared at her.  
  
"Then why don't you just go away Alison, I'm so tired of you thinking the world revolves around you. You should be coming here to thank us, instead of interfering - as usual. For some insane reason, Caleb actually saved your life."  
  
Alison meant it when she had said earlier. She had a book full of responses to say to Livvie, but she wasn't fighting today. In fact, she really didn't want to ever have to fight again. She looked over at Rafe and realized that he was not budging. No surprise there, she sighed. She decided to try and reason with all of them. She wasn't feeling well again. She wanted to go home.  
  
"What is going on here anyway? Why are you attacking Jamal?" Alison turned to speak to Caleb.  
  
"I wouldn't exactly call this an attack, but to answer your question, he has something that belongs to me." Caleb answered, still staring at Rafe.  
  
"Jamal, is that true?"  
  
"I have no idea what he's talking about." He said.  
  
"He's lying." Caleb's hand tightened on Jamal's neck again.  
  
Rafe moved to stand near Livvie. "Caleb. I'm warning you. Let him go."  
  
Caleb chuckled, "Or what?"  
  
"Or I might have to do something to the one person you care about, other than yourself of course." Rafe replied. Livvie started to inch away, shooting daggers at Rafe with her eyes.  
  
"Rafe. Stop it." Alison moved in between him and Livvie and glared a warning at him. "I'm serious. That's enough. Caleb, Jamal doesn't have what you're looking for. He says he doesn't and he doesn't lie."  
  
"Maybe he doesn't - but I bet he knows who does." Caleb's hand closed tighter, Rafe grabbed Livvie's arm, causing her to cry out.  
  
Alison glared at Rafe again. "Whatever. I'm not letting any of you do this anymore. I'm tired; I'm so tired of all of this."  
  
"Alison, are you forgetting how you got away from Joshua?" Livvie asked, her voice laced with venom.  
  
"No. Livvie. I remember it all to well. So, to make you feel better let me say this. Caleb, thank you for your part in getting me away from Joshua. I appreciate it. But I couldn't be more serious. This has to stop. I just want you and Livvie to leave us alone. Just go ahead and live your lives, and keep away from the people I love when you do."  
  
"Alison" Caleb laughed again, "Are you seriously trying to threaten me?"  
  
Alison moved toward Caleb and grabbed his arm, startling him enough that he released his hold on Jamal. She whirled around and stared at him. Rafe let Livvie go and was at her side in seconds.  
  
"No. I'm saying it's over." She looked over at Rafe and then back to Caleb and Livvie. "You and Rafe need to find a way to tolerate each other. This war between all of us - it's done. It's finished. I'm not fighting with either of you anymore."  
  
"Really?" Caleb said, amused at how serious she sounded about it.  
  
"Yes. As long as you truly leave us alone, that is. If you start to threaten my friends and family again, well, then we'll have to stop you."  
  
Caleb grinned wickedly as he leaned close to her ear and whispered. "You and what army?"  
  
"Do something to anyone I care about and you'll find out soon enough." She snapped at him.  
  
Caleb looked over her head at Rafe and continued to grin. "She's tougher than I thought."  
  
Rafe just glared back, refusing to give him the pleasure of an answer.  
  
"So. Are you leaving?" Alison said as she stared at Caleb.  
  
Convinced for the moment that Jamal was telling the truth, he decided to back away. "Sure. I'll go. But if I find out you're holding out on me" he said with a look in Jamal's direction. "There'll be hell to pay."  
  
And with that - he grabbed Livvie's hand and disappeared into thin air.  
  
With a sigh, Alison turned to Jamal. "Are you OK?" She asked, her voice full of concern.  
  
"I'm fine. You sounded pretty serious there - Spunky." He said with a grin.  
  
"I mean it. I'm done." Alison said as she looked at Rafe, knowing he'd have a different opinion. She wasn't arguing about it tonight. She meant it when she said she didn't want to fight. Right now, she wanted nothing more than to get some sleep. She was suddenly unbelievably tired. She turned to walk towards their door and stumbled a bit. Jamal caught her and steadied her a spilt second before Rafe did.  
  
"Alison. C'mon. You've had a big day. Let me get you home." Rafe said as he took her arm.  
  
"Rafe, it's OK. I'm fine." She said as she turned toward Jamal. "Jamal. Were you lying? Do you have what Caleb's looking for?"  
  
"I have no idea what he's talking about." Jamal said, honestly.  
  
"OK. If you do, please just give it back. This whole thing has gone on long enough." Alison pleaded.  
  
"OK." Jamal promised. "Ali, listen. I wanted to give this back to you. I'm sure you won't be needing it but I figured..."  
  
Alison felt Jamal press an envelope in her hand. Her eyes filled with tears. It was the letter she wrote the night she was saved from Joshua.  
  
Rafe looked on, puzzled as he heard her say, "Thank you."  
  
"Don't mention it. I'll catch you both later." Jamal said as he walked away.  
  
"Later." Rafe called after him.  
  
"Alison," he began, wanted to know what she meant by this little speech she'd just given.  
  
"Don't do it. Don't. Not tonight Rafe. I'm not arguing with you tonight." She started to walk away.  
  
"I don't want to argue." He said, chasing after her "I just want to know - what the hell was that?"  
  
"What? That I'm done fighting with Caleb and Livvie?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I mean it. I am. It's just a vicious cycle that's never-ending and someone needs to be big enough to back down."  
  
"And let him do whatever he wants?"  
  
Alison stopped and turned to look at him. "Rafe. You weren't listening to me. I said he'd need to leave us alone, and leave the people we loved alone. There aren't many in this town who don't fit that description."  
  
"And if he doesn't? What happens then?"  
  
"Then we deal with it. Not before." Alison replied as they stood in front of their warehouse door. "Besides. We'll be too busy to worry about them anyway."  
  
Rafe knew that was impossible but couldn't help but smile down at her. "Too busy with what?"  
  
"Getting on with our lives. Starting our business, our home together. Fighting vampires has kept us from all of that for way too long - don't you think?" She asked as she stepped into his arms.  
  
Still worried about the future he leaned down to kiss her, and reluctantly agreed. "It has been - way too long." 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight  
  
They talked most of the night, but not about Caleb and Livvie. As he had earlier that evening, Rafe insisted that he couldn't help her help Abby get Cameron back. Those kind of connections had been severed when he came back to be with her. Alison tried everything to no avail. She decided to wait She'd wear him down eventually.  
  
Changing the subject, Alison brought up their gym. Wasn't it time they got working on that? She decided then and there that would be what she'd do tomorrow. She'd call Abby and Lucy and get this apartment decorated at last.  
  
They'd had a great day - with their help the place was unrecognizable. Rafe had made tons of progress too, he came home that night, full of new ideas and excitement for what they had planned.  
  
A week went by in a blur. Though she'd been able to hide the fact that she'd been sick on and off nearly every morning - Alison got up early each day and got to work. There was a list of things to do, people to call, things to buy. Rafe was out the door almost before the sun rose. As she sipped tea and ate dry toast, Alison started to work the phones - calling to get the help they'd need to make their dreams a reality.  
  
As she spoke to the contractor, setting the date for them to start working on the next project she flipped through her calendar. Stunned by the realization, she barely said goodbye to the person on the other end of the phone.  
  
Oh. My. God.  
  
Alison couldn't believe it. Why hadn't it occurred to her before? The symptoms were classic.  
  
It wasn't the flu. It wasn't the stress. It was something entirely different.  
  
She could actually be pregnant.  
  
With everything that had happened lately, she hadn't paid any attention. She had had no idea she was even late.  
  
Now that she had realized the possibility, she tried to think back. She flipped through the calendar again.  
  
There it was. If she really was pregnant, she could pinpoint the actual day it had happened. It had to be the day she and Rafe had spent in the barn.  
  
Her eyes filled with tears, but for the first time in months they were happy ones. How appropriate. She was always convinced there was something magical about that barn. It truly was where all her dreams came true.  
  
Alison laid a hand on her stomach, patting it gently. Now that she'd figured out it was possible, she was absolutely sure.  
  
She began to grin like a madwoman. Can you even believe it? She thought to herself. How amazing is this?  
  
Oh God. I can't wait to see the look on Rafe's face when I tell him! First, he'll be thrilled and then I'm sure he'll totally freak out. She thought giggling. I guess maybe I should go to the doctor or take a test or something to be entirely sure. It wouldn't be fair to say anything to Rafe until I do.  
  
Alison's smile never left her face as she went over and grabbed her purse. She practically skipped all the way to the hospital.  
  
***********  
  
Alison came in through the back entrance of the warehouse and snuck up the stairs, wanting to surprise Rafe. He had been working downstairs until about 7:00 each night and it usually took him about 20 minutes to lock everything up and come upstairs. It was 7:10 already. He'd be coming up any minute. She had to hurry.  
  
She opened the door and rushed in, keeping the lights dimmed. She lit every candle in the apartment and then ran into the bathroom and fixed her hair and makeup quickly. Then she rushed to the kitchen to heat up dinner. It was lucky she had started to cook it earlier in the day, so she only had to boil pasta and it'd be ready. The scent of spicy tomato sauce began to fill the room. She looked around. The apartment looked perfect.  
  
Perfect, for now that is. It was a perfect size for the two of them, but when the baby came.  
  
She heard the doorknob click, bringing her out of her daydream. She wiped at her eyes, she cried so easily lately. I guess I'd better get used to it. There'll be about seven more months of this.  
  
Her face lit up like a Christmas tree when she saw him walk through the door.  
  
"What's all this?" Rafe asked as he looked around.  
  
"All what?" Alison asked from the edge of the kitchen.  
  
"This" Rafe gestured around the room. "The candles, and the mm, is that sauce?"  
  
"Yeah." Alison replied as she walked over to him and smiled.  
  
"Smells delicious." He said as he pulled her into his arms and held her close. He realized as he did that he could mean what she was making for dinner or Alison herself. She smelled like vanilla again today. "OK. Go ahead." He continued, "Tell me. Am I in trouble? Is there some sort of occasion that I'm forgetting?"  
  
"It is sort of an occasion, but you don't know it yet." Alison replied.  
  
"Ooooo. Sounds so mysterious. Are you going to tell me?" Rafe asked as he leaned down to kiss her, "or do I have to guess?"  
  
Alison kissed him back and then just stared up at him, so excited she was unable to speak.  
  
"Alison?"  
  
"Yes?" she asked, as she ran her hand through his hair, pausing to play with the strands on the back of his neck.  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
"hmm?" She just stood there with a goofy grin on her face.  
  
"Alison? Seriously. You're acting really strange. Are you sure you feel all right? Are you still sick? That's it. Isn't it? OK. It's time for you go to the doctor. I should have made you see one a week ago." Rafe grabbed her hand and started toward the door.  
  
"No. Rafe." She insisted as she pulled him back. "I went to the doctor earlier today."  
  
"You what? You did? Why didn't you tell me? Did you go alone?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Why? You should have told me. I would have come with you." Rafe said as he pulled her back into his arms.  
  
She kissed him again before she answered, "It's OK. It didn't take very long."  
  
"That's not the point." He said exasperated. He tried to keep the worry from his voice as he asked. "OK. So. What did she say?"  
  
"Who?" Alison asked as she snuggled in closer.  
  
Rafe was getting really worried now. It was like she was in some sort of a trance. She wasn't paying attention to what he was saying at all. "Who? The doctor! Alison. Look at me." He pulled back and stared at her. "What's going on with you? What's wrong? Tell me what the doctor said or I'm calling her myself in a second."  
  
"I'll tell you, if you insist." She said, her voice teasing him. She ran her fingers up and down his chest as she spoke; playing with the chain he wore around his neck as she did.  
  
"I insist." He said, his voice deadly serious.  
  
Alison looked deeply into Rafe's eyes as she said, "The doctor said that we are both perfectly healthy."  
  
"What?"  
  
"She said that we're both fine."  
  
"OK. Alison. You're not making any sense. I know I'm fine. It's you I'm worried about. C'mon. Let me get you into bed."  
  
Alison kissed Rafe again and started to giggle. "That's probably not such a good idea. That's how this whole thing happened in the first place."  
  
"Alison." Rafe said as he grabbed her shoulders, shaking her a bit. "Stop it. You're scaring me - you're freaking me out here. Just give me a straight answer. I need to know what the hell you're talking about. Tell me. Now."  
  
She decided she'd teased him enough. Quite frankly, not blurting it out was just killing her.  
  
"OK. I'll tell you. Rafe. When the doctor said 'we're both fine' she didn't mean you and me."  
  
"Well if she said both of you are fine, then who the hell else is she talking about?" Rafe looked at her like she was out of her mind.  
  
"She was talking about me - and the baby,"  
  
"What baby?"  
  
"Rafe." She said slowly, her lips curving into a smile, "Our baby."  
  
She's lost it, he thought. "Alison. Look at me. We don't have a baby."  
  
"You're right. We don't. Not yet - but we will. Soon."  
  
Alison watched his face as he finally got a clue.  
  
Shaking his head to clear it he looked down at her again. His arms tightened around her.  
  
"Alison?"  
  
"Yes, Rafe?" she asked, her smile growing.  
  
"Are you saying what I think you're saying?" he asked, finally getting it.  
  
"Do you mean am I saying that I'm pregnant?"  
  
Rafe took a deep breath and nodded. "Yeah."  
  
"Why, yes. I am."  
  
"We're going to have a baby? You're - we're - I mean - When? How?" He couldn't believe his ears.  
  
Rafe didn't give Alison a chance to respond. He kissed her full and hard on her mouth as he pulled her up off the floor and spun her around in a huge circle. He heard her laugh as she broke the kiss, the joyful sound ringing through the room.  
  
When at last he put her back down she could finally answer. "Yes. We are. I'm pregnant. We're having a baby. In, um, let's see - February and Rafe Kovich - you most certainly know how!"  
  
"Oh my God. Alison." He whispered in her ear as he held her tightly. He couldn't believe it was true.  
  
Tears filled her eyes as she answered him. "Yes?"  
  
He pulled back to look at her, "This is amazing."  
  
They began to run down her cheeks as she spoke again, "I know. Isn't it?"  
  
"I can't believe it. You make me so incredibly happy. Do you have any idea?" Rafe asked her then.  
  
"If I make you half as happy as you make me then we must be the two happiest people on earth."  
  
"I'm going to be a father." He said his voice filled with awe as he leaned his forehead to hers.  
  
"You're going to be a great father." She clarified as she brought her hand up to touch his face.  
  
Rafe kissed her softly, still not believing his luck. They had made it through so much and now, their life was finally starting.  
  
"I just feel sorry for her if it's a girl." Alison added as she broke their kiss.  
  
"What? Why?" he asked, a bit hurt.  
  
"When she's a teenager, you'll never let her out of the house."  
  
Rafe laughed at the image. "Stop. I'm not that bad."  
  
"Oh, OK. Like you never order me around and threaten to keep me locked up. The poor kid won't stand a chance."  
  
"Alison - I only do that because I love you."  
  
"I know." Alison said dreamily as she laid her head on his chest. "I only let you because I love you too."  
  
He held Alison close as he thought of her now - their daughter - or maybe - their son. Everything they'd had to go through in the past year was worth it. This moment made him even more certain he'd do it, all over again. He pulled away and took her hand, as he moved over to the edge of the bed, urging Alison to sit down.  
  
"Alison. Maybe you should sit. Do you feel OK?" he asked as he sat beside her.  
  
She could see now how it was going to be for the next seven months. He'd be more overprotective than usual - if that was even possible. She sighed as she answered, "Me? I'm fine. I've never felt better."  
  
Alison could see his hands were shaking. I'm thinking he was the one who needed to sit down she thought with a smile. She took Rafe's hand in hers and kissed it gently, just like he always did to her.  
  
"Rafe. It's really happening. We're going to have a family. Our family." She said as she grinned at him.  
  
"God, I love you." He said, his voice nearly a whisper.  
  
Alison looked over at the father of her child with more love than she ever imagined filling her heart. She took a deep breath and leaned in to kiss him, "And I love you, so much."  
  
His eyes never left hers as he took his hand and rested it on her still flat stomach. She placed her own hand over his. Rafe was so flooded with emotion his voice nearly broke as he looked down and said, "And oh yeah, by the way, little one, whoever you are - I love you too." 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine  
  
Days passing made Caleb frustrated. A week going by made him furious. This never ending quest had him losing focus, picking fights with Livvie, and worst of all - slowly losing control.  
  
It was completely unacceptable.  
  
In the past he hadn't had the need to use the ring but Joshua had made it all too clear what happened when it was out of his hands. It had made him vulnerable and he vowed, whatever it took, he would not be vulnerable ever again.  
  
Alison's wish was a sweet one - to have them all play nice. It would never come true, not until he had what belonged to him. He still was not convinced that those close to her were not involved somehow.  
  
There was someone out there who was keeping him from his destiny. Caleb could feel it, almost taste the power that he'd possess once the ring was back in his hands. He was close to figuring out who it was and when he did - they would pay dearly.  
  
*************  
  
What a week it had been. Abby could hardly believe it. Getting to know Alison these past few days was incredible.  
  
Equally as incredible is the good news she knew she'd be getting soon. Alison was about to add another member to her - well, I guess now she could say, their family.  
  
She could also see the bad news. Caleb was getting desperate. She was sure it would occur to him soon there was one other person nearby when Joshua was killed. It was only a matter of time before he came looking for her. Could she really hide the fact that she held his ring?  
  
Caleb must know. He must have some idea. All this danger, it wasn't something she was used to or at all comfortable with. She had been able to save Alison but all this was so new to her. Maybe she should try and talk to Rafe but why spoil everything good that was happening to them. It was no use. The only good thing about concentrating on the ring did was get her mind off Cameron.  
  
She tried. Every day she tried. When she woke in the morning, when she fell asleep at night she tried all she could to forget him, to do what he asked.  
  
It was impossible.  
  
Alison said she was going to try and figure out a way to get him to come back, and though Abby knew she meant it she was also sure Alison had way too much going on in her life right now to have to worry about her too.  
  
Abby shivered a bit as she got ready for bed, wondering what the next day would bring.  
  
************  
  
Hours had passed, but neither of them noticed, the truth of it all still not fully sinking in. Curled up next to Rafe as they sat on the bed, Alison's head kept nodding on his shoulder as she fought sleep. She wanted nothing more than to keep this moment forever.  
  
They were going to have their family.  
  
As he held her, his arm snaked around her waist and his hand moved to rest once again on her stomach as if it had a will of it's own. He still couldn't believe it was true.  
  
When he came back and knew he'd be able to live a life with Alison, Rafe had thought that nothing else would make him feel more alive. But this - this was nearly too much to take. Not only did he get to live his life, he would be responsible for creating a new one.  
  
He had the same thought he'd had earlier. Every thing - every single thing that they had to go through was worth it. This moment made it all worthwhile.  
  
Alison had been talking, of how she realized why she had been so sick and what the doctor had said and when they would have to go see her again. Her words got softer, she yawned as she spoke and her head finally stopped nodding and settled on his shoulder. Rafe heard her sigh one last time before sleep won at last.  
  
He held her tighter as he looked around their apartment, not quite big enough for three. He thought of their business that was nearly ready to open and prayed it would be the success he hoped it would become.  
  
He had a lot to do in the next seven months.  
  
A little more than a half a year and his world would change yet again. As always it was all because of Alison.  
  
As Alison filled Rafe's thoughts, dreams filled her own head; the nightmares she'd fought recently had no business there today.  
  
So many of hers had already come true, but this was the best of all. A family. As furious as she was with her, she had her mother back - her crazy, mixed up and self-absorbed mother. Alison smiled in her sleep as she thought of how she also had Abby - her sister, who she was just really starting to get to know but already loved and now.now she would have add another member to the family she shared with the man who had been her family since practically the day she met him. Rafe, she murmured, still deep in sleep. As she spoke his name his arms tightened around her.  
  
What an amazing father he will be. She had kidded him before, but she meant it - he'll be obsessive and overprotective but he'll also be so incredibly loving she knew without a doubt - that their child would be the one of the luckiest people in the world. She should know. She was one of them herself. 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten  
  
Abby had never seen two people so happy. She didn't think it was possible, but Alison looked even more gorgeous today. It's completely true what they say - pregnant women absolutely glow.  
  
Watching the whole scene was hysterical - it was almost impossible - trying to get Rafe to let Alison leave the house. He practically asked for a map of each location where they expected to be and an itinerary for each minute of the day.  
  
Alison gave him a warning as she kissed him goodbye. "Stop." She whispered as she pulled away.  
  
Rafe kept a hold of her hand, not letting her go just yet. "Alison, I just -"  
  
"You just better relax, because I am not staying home for the next 28 weeks - so forget it." She said laughing at him.  
  
He decided to find himself an ally. "Abby, please. Just make sure she sits down once and a while - she needs to rest."  
  
"Yes, sir." Abby said giggling.  
  
Watching them both dissolve into laughter, Rafe started to get annoyed. "You know - you two, make fun of me all you want. Forgive me. I'm just a little concerned."  
  
"Your concern is adorable." Alison smiled and leaned in to kiss him again. "So are you. Have a good day. I'll be careful, I promise."  
  
As he watched them walk out the door, Rafe couldn't help but wonder if Alison might get cold later. She hadn't taken a sweater with her. If he ran after them now, they'd just keep laughing at him. He'd just try and catch up with them later in the afternoon.  
  
Finally outside, Alison sighed with relief. Rafe would keep her locked up there indefinitely if he could. She thought again, it was going to be a long seven months. Still laughing and chatting the two made their way to Wyndham's to get some last minute things for the Grand Opening of the gym. Alison had convinced Abby she couldn't leave. She wanted her to work there, and rent the other apartment in the warehouse. Unable to say no, and not really wanting to - Abby called Gwen and asked her to pack up the few things she had back home and come out and see her for a visit. She'd be here in just a few days.  
  
As they looked for just the right accessories to put on the finishing touches, Abby couldn't help but remark, "Alison, you look so happy."  
  
"Well, that's because I am so happy. Abby, this is so unbelievable. I can't believe how lucky I am." Alison said, her eyes shining.  
  
"If anyone deserves it - it's you two."  
  
"I just hope it lasts." Alison said with a sigh.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I keep waiting for the other shoe to drop. When Rafe's not watching me like a hawk, he's worried about something else. My guess, that something is Caleb."  
  
"Why Caleb?" Abby asked, trying to hide the nervousness she suddenly felt.  
  
As she began to answer, Alison couldn't help thinking nice it was, finally having a friend to talk to. She could tell Rafe anything, that was certainly true. Jack and Jamal were the best friends she could hope for, but talking to another woman near her age, and more importantly, her sister - was something she hadn't realized she'd been desperately missing.  
  
"Because - he's looking for something. Some ring he lost, or so Rafe says. I can see Rafe's mind working on how to stop Caleb already. I keep hoping that maybe Caleb just will get it back and leave us alone. I know it's a lot to hope for, but that's truly what I'd like to see happen. This whole thing has gone on long enough. I don't want to have to fight anymore."  
  
"What if Caleb never finds it?" Abby asked then.  
  
"I don't think that's an option. He'll keep looking until it turns up. I know that he could do a lot of damage before it does and I don't want to have to see it happen. I just want to move on, to move forward. I want things to be like they were before."  
  
They paid for their purchases and moved to sit down in a small café in the mall. Abby at least was keeping one promise, to get Alison to rest a bit. She wanted to know what Alison meant about things being back to the way they were. She was still nervous about the whole Caleb thing, but she was trying to push it from her mind. Though Abby had seen bits and pieces of Alison's life for years, she still wanted to hear it from Alison.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"When I first met Rafe," Alison sighed at the memory "it was all so easy. Of course, I didn't think it was easy at the time - I was too busy trying to fix things with Jamal. But Rafe - he's always been the way he is now - sweet and loving but at the same time completely obsessive and overprotective."  
  
"So what's so different now?" Abby asked confused.  
  
"Back then, it was magic. We spent every single moment together. There was nothing keeping us apart. Well, nothing but the fact that he was an angel and on a short assignment from heaven. There was nothing evil here. We were only fighting against time." Alison shook her head as she spoke the words. "Now that I think about it - it's amazing that I even let myself fall in love with him in the first place."  
  
"If you knew then what you know now - would you still do it?"  
  
Alison looked straight at Abby and smiled as she answered. "Absolutely. And you know - I wouldn't have a choice. There'd be no way to stop it."  
  
Alison stared down at her tea and stirred it absentmindedly before she spoke again. "Which is why it annoys me that he won't help me help you. He remembers more about how all that works than he likes to admit. He just won't tell me. He's trying to be normal because I asked him to."  
  
"Alison, I don't mean to be rude, but Rafe is far from normal." Abby said with a grin.  
  
"Tell me about it." Alison smiled back "I can't help it. I keep asking him because - let me tell you - it's so cute when he tries."  
  
Alison grabbed her sister's hand and squeezed it gently as she continued. "Abby, I won't give up. There has to be a way. If Cameron's anything at all like Rafe we'll have to work fast - before he tries to do something crazy like sell his soul or something."  
  
Just then, Abby saw someone moving towards the table and started laughing hysterically.  
  
"What's so funny?" Alison asked.  
  
"Oh nothing." Abby replied through tears of laughter "I just expected him sooner. It's been almost two hours."  
  
"Who?" Alison said as she turned around to find the topic of their conversation standing there, guiltily holding her sweater.  
  
"Rafe." She said softly, love filling her eyes.  
  
"Hi. I was just- "  
  
".in the neighborhood? Wandering in housewares?" Abby tried to guess, still choking on laughter.  
  
He tried to ignore Abby's chuckling as he sat down in the empty chair next to her. "No." Rafe replied, now feeling a bit foolish. He turned to look at Alison. "I just thought you might be cold."  
  
Alison wanted to laugh too, but how could she? "Rafe. That's so sweet, thank you." Alison said as she leaned in to kiss him. "I'm not at all cold, but actually, you're just in time. I'm getting a bit tired. Could you take me home?" she said as she rose.  
  
Rafe knew she'd be tired. They'd laughed at him, but he was right. It was a good thing he came over here. "Sure." He said as he picked up the shopping bags in one hand and held Alison's with the other. "Are you coming, Abby?"  
  
She got her laughter under control before she answered him, "No. That's OK. I've got a bit more shopping to do."  
  
Alison gave Abby a wink as Rafe led her away. Abby knew just what Alison was up to. The poor guy had no idea what would hit him. Alison was giving in to Rafe on this now to make him help her with her project to get Cameron back. Abby couldn't help but smile. If the tables were turned, she'd have done the exact same thing, and Cameron would've fallen for it too. 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven  
  
Cameron reached for the remote - clicking the monitor off seconds before Ed walked through the door.  
  
"Kiddo - don't even try to put one over on me. I know exactly what you were tuning into. Or should I say, who."  
  
"Boss?" Cam asked, his voice hopeful.  
  
"No." Ed decided to stop this conversation before it started. The kid gave him a headache.  
  
Cameron looked at Ed, pretending to be shocked. "C'mon. You don't know what I'm about to say."  
  
"Oh yes I do. No. You can't go back."  
  
"See. I was right. You don't know everything. I wasn't going to ask you to let me go. I was going to thank you."  
  
Ed narrowed his eyes, as he looked straight at Cameron. "Save it. You're charm may work on your little lady - it does nothing to sway me."  
  
"No. I really was. Thank you. Seriously. It was incredible just being with her for a few hours. It was everything I'd hoped for."  
  
Cameron took a deep breath and added, "Ed - I just want her to be happy."  
  
"She is. She's found her sister. She's happier than she's been in years." Ed said with a sigh. "You did a good thing - my boy - asking her to move on."  
  
Despite everything he'd said to Abby, now that he'd had a chance to see her again - Cameron would never stop trying to get back to her. It just might take some time. He tried to make his voice non-chalant as he mentioned, "She's not moving on though. Look at her."  
  
"Here's the thing kid, neither are you. You have to stop looking. You say you want her to move on, but if she does, do you honestly think you could just sit back and watch her with someone else? I can see it now, the minute someone shows interest in her you'll want to do something drastic. I'm sure of it. You'll be signing your soul away in a heartbeat to go down there and stop it."  
  
"I will not." Cameron swore, though not thoroughly convinced himself.  
  
"Glad to hear it. OK - now. Hand it over." Ed demanded, with his hand outstretched and his voice serious.  
  
"No. Ed, please. You can't do that to me - c'mon!" Cameron pleaded.  
  
"The remote, Cameron." Ed said again.  
  
"I can't believe this. You're treating me like a child."  
  
"That's simply because you're acting like one. Cam, it'll be easier this way. Trust me."  
  
Cameron hanged his head and with great reluctance, placed the remote in Ed's hand.  
  
"Ed - if something happens to her, if she's in trouble - please. You have to let me know."  
  
"Look kid - I may not let you watch her every waking moment of the day - but if she's in harms way - of course - I'll fill you in."  
  
As hard as it was to take, as much as his heart was breaking - he knew deep down - Ed was right. He had asked Abby to move forward but he didn't want to have to watch it happen. It was hard enough saying goodbye to her the first two times. He wasn't sure he had the strength to do it again.  
  
************  
  
Abby tried to stop herself but it was no use. She came here and sat on this bench nearly every day. Sometimes, she came for just for a minute or two. Other days, she just sat here for hours. What never changed was the fact that she came here to think about Cameron. Maybe it was a good thing that she'd have less time after tomorrow. Tomorrow she started working at Rafe and Alison's new gym.  
  
She had moved into her new apartment. Gwen left the day before, mentioning, in her not-so-subtle way that she noticed Abby now wore Cameron's ring on her hand. Abby tried to explain, but Gwen didn't care. Seeing Abby so happy was all that mattered to her. Seeing Gwen made Abby realize that she'd missed her terribly these past few months. Abby felt sad to leave the only home she'd ever known - but her family was here now. As Abby knew she would, Gwen understood completely how much that meant to her. Abby tried to convince her to come and live here too, but Gwen's heart belonged to the mountains. She did insist that Abby would always have a second home in Colorado with her. Watching her dash off in a blur of color - Abby waved goodbye to her friend as she went to board the plane, her eyes filled with tears.  
  
Though she wanted to be close to Cameron - the real reason she was here today was to possibly put something back where she'd found it. She had seen in her mind where this would lead.  
  
It was going to bring her and those she loved nothing but trouble.  
  
Abby wondered to herself what power this ring could possibly have, why it was so important to Caleb. What would he do if he had it back? Abby saw firsthand how incredibly dangerous Joshua became once he held it. How could she just leave it here? It could fall into any number of hands - and as much as it scared her to think about - maybe Caleb's wouldn't be the worst.  
  
Abby held the ring tightly and wished with all her heart that she could see Cam for just a few minutes to get his advice. She honestly didn't know what to do.  
  
"Abby?!"  
  
"Oh my God!" Abby cried as she jumped off the bench and into his arms. "Cam! I can't believe it. I was just wishing you were here and here you are!"  
  
"I don't understand how this happened. I was sure they'd never let me come back." He replied, completely confused.  
  
"Shh. It doesn't matter - you're here now. Oh, Cameron." Abby said softly as she pulled him to her for a kiss.  
  
As he kissed her back, he couldn't believe his luck. His arms tightened around her as he teased, "I see you've begun to move on like you promised."  
  
"It's your fault. You're impossible to get over." She giggled and moved in closer "There's no other man who could possibly compare."  
  
Despite all he'd said - no other words could have made him happier. Cameron kissed her again "Stop trying to sweet talk me." His voice filled with worry, "Abs, are you OK? You're trying to hide something from me. I can tell. You're worried about something."  
  
"How well you know me." Abby sighed and sat down next to Cam on the bench, treasuring every second he was there with her. She turned her hand over and showed him the ring. "I found this."  
  
He looked at the heavy gold ring in her hand, not really understanding. "OK."  
  
"It belongs to Caleb."  
  
"The vampire guy?"  
  
Abby couldn't help but smile. Cameron had such a way with words. She brought her hand to his face as she answered, "Yes, honey - the vampire guy. He's ready to kill looking for it. I don't know what I should do."  
  
He stared at her in disbelief. "You can't be serious. Abby - here's a suggestion. Give it back."  
  
"Cameron - it's not that simple."  
  
"It's exactly that simple. Look - I know you think you can handle this - but I mean it - don't even think about crossing Count Dracula. It can't be a good move."  
  
"But what if he plans to do something evil?"  
  
"Abby - he's a vampire. There are no "what ifs" about it. Evil comes with the territory."  
  
"So - you understand right? I can't let that happen."  
  
"Why is this your problem anyway? So don't give it back. Put it back where you found it. Just get rid of it - Abby."  
  
"What if I gave it to Rafe instead?"  
  
"OK. Fine. Whatever. Just as long as you're not the one holding it." As he spoke, Cameron could feel them calling him back.  
  
He knew it was too good to be true. "I can't believe it." He sighed, "I've got to go."  
  
"No - wait. Cam."  
  
"I love you, Abby." He said, pulling her close and kissing her quickly.  
  
Then, just as instantly as he'd appeared - Cameron was gone.  
  
Abby's eyes filled with tears as she watched him go - thankful for the few minutes she'd just been given. Talking to Cam had definitely helped her to make her decision. She decided to bring the ring to Rafe. He'd know better than anyone what to do. 


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Hi y'all! Hope you're enjoying your summer! Here's a couple more chapters to tide you over. I'm just going to warn you - I might be slowing down some w/the updates - 7 mo. is a loooong time to fill and I don't know exactly how I'm going make it all fit in - even though I have a bunch of chapters done that would occur "months" from now - I probably won't finish the story until PC is finished too. (. Don't worry.I won't leave you hanging - I always finish what I start!  
  
Thanks one and all for the fantastic feedback - it truly means so much to me. I'm so glad you like the story - but please let me know if you ever think I'm heading in the wrong direction. We may not be able to change how we see PC now - but I'd be willing to if something I write doesn't seem quite right with all of you. (and - sorry for the long note - but I have to say it - a big thanks esp. Melody who always has something sweet to say and apparently tells other people to read my stories! You - my dear - can review as many times as you want - you are the sweetest :-)!!!) - Until next time!- xox - G  
  
Chapter Twelve  
  
He worried too much for his own good on an average day - on a day like today the list of things he was worried about just kept getting longer.  
  
Rafe walked along the waterfront going over it all again and again in his mind.  
  
First and foremost - there was Alison and now - their child. She teased him about being overprotective - well she had better get used to it - because the way he was now was nothing compared to how he'd be after the baby was born. Most nights, he fought sleep over concern for her but the thought of having to worry about their child made he sure he'd never sleep again - and not because of 2 o'clock feedings.  
  
Despite his never ending list of worries, his heart was nearly bursting thinking of it all. He'd left Alison upstairs napping, their gym opened tomorrow. She'd being overdoing it - as usual and could hardly keep her eyes opened. She practically fell asleep on her feet. As hard as he tried to concentrate on all that was good in his life at the moment - one thought, one thing kept creeping back in.  
  
Caleb.  
  
He'd helped save Alison - that much was true and unbeknownst to any of them at the time, as a result he helped to save their child too. In a strange way, Rafe would be eternally grateful on some level for that - but the fact remained. Caleb was getting desperate, hungry for power, the need to possess it making him more dangerous by the minute. Rafe could sense it, could feel it in his bones. Caleb was plotting, planning something - otherwise he wouldn't be so hell bent on getting the ring back.  
  
The problem was - he didn't really know what he could do.  
  
There were times that Rafe wished that when he'd been sent back here - it was without any of his powers. But any time he had that thought - the next was how vulnerable that would make everyone that he loved and cared about. They would all be at Caleb's mercy then - without any hope of defeating him.  
  
Being a slayer was something he could never escape - no matter what he did or how hard he tried. It was as much a part of him as his hands or his heart. He wouldn't be the man he was without his calling, just as he wouldn't be who his was without Alison.  
  
Rafe sighed, trying to figure it all out.  
  
As much as he wanted to ask her - Rafe knew it would be a bad idea to rely on Abby's gift. First of all, he didn't want to use her like that - but he sure could use some insight as to what Caleb was up to.  
  
Rafe had learned about the ring during his training. He knew firsthand just how much power it gave Joshua - but he also knew there were mysteries of the ring known only to Caleb. If he could find the ring first, would that help things or just make them worse? What would be more dangerous for those that he loved?  
  
He heard footsteps behind him and knew who approached instantly. He didn't even need to turn around. The same, familiar feeling he'd always had started to coarse through every nerve, both his mind and his body preparing to fight.  
  
"I understand congratulations are in order." Caleb said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.  
  
So he already knew. Rafe thought, his mind beginning to race. He suspected he would, but was hoping they'd have more time. He didn't bother to reply, but simply turned to glare at his nemesis.  
  
"Just what the world needs, another slayer." Caleb continued, rubbing his hands together, his ring finger still waiting to feel the weight of the heirloom he vowed to recover as he did.  
  
"Caleb - you would be gone in a heartbeat if I was ready to leave this earth. I want the world rid of you so badly that if it weren't for my life here with Alison - you'd be gone already. I would leave and take you with me gladly."  
  
"Then maybe I should go and thank her" Caleb said with a sinister grin. "Perhaps I'll go and see her now."  
  
Caleb hadn't taken a step, but Rafe blocked his path anyway. "Stay away from her." He warned his eyes deadly.  
  
"Oh relax - seriously, you're always so uptight. Haven't I proved to you I won't hurt her? Remember - I helped rescue her from Joshua."  
  
"Which you did out of the goodness of your excuse for a heart- right?" Rafe replied.  
  
"You're smarter than I thought."  
  
Rafe refused to let Caleb bait him. "You did it to get a hold of your ring. Don't think I don't know what you are really up to."  
  
"Well - you know how all that happened - I made a deal with your future in- law, that cutesy librarian. She promised me if I helped you - we'd both get what we wanted. You've got yours - I just want mine."  
  
Caleb looked around and then back at Rafe. "Maybe sweet little Abigail knows something about that - have you seen her around?"  
  
"Stay away from her too - I'm warning you."  
  
"Does Alison have any more sisters? How many more women are you going to warn me to stay away from - just so I know?"  
  
Rafe continued to glare at Caleb without replying.  
  
Caleb chuckled then. "OK, I can see you're no fun today. Consider me sufficiently warned. Now seriously, Rafe. Don't you think it's time you concentrated on something else besides taking me down? You can't kill me without making yourself just a memory so why do you even bother anymore?"  
  
"You're one to talk - you insist on giving me reason to. You need to be stopped before you infect everyone here like the plague. I remember all too well what you did the last time. You make such a mess when you do that and I actually don't enjoy having to clean up after you. I'm hoping to stop it before it starts."  
  
"Everyone needs to have a dream."  
  
Frustrated, Rafe looked over at the man who could shatter every dream he held dear at the moment.  
  
"Caleb. Really. Why are you even here? Why do you stay in Port Charles anyway? You could go anywhere."  
  
"Are you saying this town ain't big enough for the both of us?" Caleb said laughing.  
  
"I'm saying that if you have plans to control this town then I'll be right here to stop you."  
  
"So I guess we know now where we stand."  
  
"I guess we do."  
  
They stood and stared at each other for a long minute. Finally, Caleb stepped around Rafe and began to walk away. He turned back toward Rafe, his eyes nearly glowing with fury as he said. "Here's a warning for you - slayer. If you insist on playing this game and if I find out you are anywhere near what is mine - I will make you pay."  
  
"Is that a threat - Caleb?" Rafe asked his fists clenched.  
  
Caleb stared him in the eye and responded. "That's a promise."  
  
*********  
  
From her seat on the bench, Abby saw the whole scene between Caleb and Rafe - mere moments before it actually occurred. Though she thought she'd just made the right decision - as much as it scared her - she was sure now she'd need to hold this ring as long as she could. It was the only way to keep everyone she loved safe. 


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen  
  
It was the end of the first week of their new business and Alison couldn't believe how well things were going.  
  
Lucy had helped her plan a grand opening party that had business pouring in almost too fast for them to keep up with.  
  
Her sister was there working with them, serving up smoothies and living close by. Alison grinned to herself as she filed away membership forms. She couldn't believe it was true. Everything was finally falling into place.  
  
She looked over at Rafe on the other side of the room - sighing as she always did at how handsome he looked. She worried about him - though. He seemed to have so much on his mind lately. He worried too much for his own good.  
  
Alison heard the door open again and looked up. Her head began to ache. It was her mother.  
  
I've put this off long enough, she thought. I'd better get it over with.  
  
Both Rafe and Abby saw Elizabeth at the same time, their faces filled with worry. Alison stepped from behind the counter and greeted her mother - though not warmly.  
  
"Hello, Mother."  
  
"Hi. Sweetie. I'm sorry, I know you don't want me to call you that. Hi, Alison." Elizabeth said, still wracked with guilt.  
  
"Did you come by to join?" Alison asked then, knowing full well that was hardly the case.  
  
Elizabeth looked confused. "No. I came by to see if you would talk to me."  
  
"OK" Alison sighed.. "Talk."  
  
"Can we go upstairs? I don't think we need to do this out here in the open."  
  
"Here is fine."  
  
Elizabeth looked around nervously and began to speak. "OK. Alison - I am so sorry I kept that secret from you. I thought if you found out on your own it would be better."  
  
"Better for who - Mother? You?" Alison snapped.  
  
"I guess." Elizabeth said, not meeting Alison's gaze.  
  
"You guess? Well, guess what? I wanted, more than anything, to meet my sister. Now that I know her - I can't believe how much time you've made us lose. Don't worry - we've more than made up for it.."  
  
"I'm glad to hear that."  
  
Despite everything, Alison gave her mother a quick hug - her eyes filling with tears. "I can't forget what you did, Mother - but I can try to forgive you. It's just going to take some time."  
  
"I understand." Elizabeth replied, so relieved to have such a kind and forgiving daughter.  
  
"Good." Alison felt Rafe come up behind her as she spoke those last words. She smiled a bit. She knew he'd not be able to stay away for long.  
  
Rafe placed his hands on Alison's shoulders and stared at Elizabeth. He never trusted her not to do or say something to hurt Alison. He learned from experience. It looked like things were working out anyway.  
  
Alison decided she wanted share their news with her mother. Despite everything, she was the only mother she had. She turned her head to look at Rafe, asking him with her eyes if he thought they should tell her. He nodded and kissed the top of her head in reply.  
  
"Mother? You may have done a less than perfect job with me - but maybe you'll be able to be a good grandmother."  
  
"What?" Elizabeth's head shot up at the news.  
  
"You have about seven months to practice. Maybe you could read a book or something." Alison eyes sparkled as she began to grin. She couldn't help it. She was so incredibly overjoyed by it all.  
  
"Alison, baby. Are you?" Elizabeth asked.  
  
"I am." Alison said as her mother grabbed her and pulled her close.  
  
Abby watched it all, smiling herself. It was all happening - just as she wished it would. This is why she needed to keep the ring. Caleb would only try to steal this happiness from them. She vowed again there and then not to ever let it happen.  
  
************  
  
Caleb could sense that the ring was close by. He knew the power it held. By mistake, he was sure that the one who held it would someday make a wish and that wish would come true. The first wish would probably be ignored as just good fortune, the second passed off as mere coincidence. A third wish would make the person suspicious and if they had any intelligence at all, they would deduce what exactly caused the wish to come true.  
  
He could wait. He was done searching. He was sure now the ring would find it's way back to him. 


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen  
  
Taking a card from the doctor's receptionist, Alison smiled. The card was her reminder to come back in two weeks. She was thinking that Rafe would need to get some help at the gym because he absolutely had to be here for the next appointment. Next time she'd have a sonogram done, so they could see for themselves the little angel she carried.  
  
She was so caught up in that image that she barely heard the woman behind the desk say, "Will your husband be joining you for your next appointment?"  
  
"I'm sorry?" she said absentmindedly.  
  
"Your husband. Will he be coming with you next time?"  
  
Alison couldn't believe one word would shock her so. "Yes. He wouldn't miss it." She said with a weak smile as she walked out the door.  
  
As she walked along the waterfront and back to the gym, her mind was racing. She loved Rafe. He loved her. Tears filled her eyes. This was so terribly wrong.  
  
She ran into the gym and was stopped briefly by a steady stream of people. A class was just letting out. She saw Rafe on the other side of the room and as if he could sense she was there he looked up and grinned. His face fell as he saw the look in her eyes and he crossed the room in seconds. Abby looked on from behind the counter as she handed change to a customer.  
  
Rafe took Alison's hand and began leading her toward the stairs to their apartment. As he did he looked over her head to catch Abby's eye as he said, "Can you?"  
  
"Go." She replied, knowing exactly what he was asking. "I'll be here."  
  
Once upstairs, Rafe opened the door, shut it behind them quickly, and pulled Alison into his arms. He was scared to half death. He knew she had just been to the doctor. It must be some sort of bad news. He should have closed the gym and gone with her, he thought, furious with himself.  
  
But since she was home, not in the hospital, he was fairly certain both she and the baby were all right. He needed to hear her say it though He held her tight and kissed her hair as he whispered, "Angel? Are you OK?"  
  
Her was voice tight as she fought back her tears, "No. I'm not OK."  
  
He swallowed the lump that had lodged in his throat since he saw how she looked when she first walked in. His voice was so low she could barely hear. He pulled away to look at her as he asked, "It's not the baby."  
  
She saw then how scared she'd made him. She brought her hand to his face. "No, no I'm sorry. I didn't mean to worry you. I'm fine, the baby's fine. No, Rafe. It's us." Alison said simply as she looked in his eyes, tears spilling from them now.  
  
He heaved a sigh of relief, but it was quickly followed by panic.  
  
"Us?" he asked "What about us?"  
  
"What are we doing?"  
  
He didn't know what she was actually talking about, but he knew that she was upset. Was she angry that he hadn't been able to get away today and go to the doctor? Her hormones were starting to make her act a bit wacky lately. She cried at the drop of a hat. Two days ago she was hysterical because he'd eaten the last cookie in the box.  
  
Even after the baby was born he was sure he'd never make that mistake again.  
  
"I'm not sure what you mean."  
  
She gently pushed him back and wiped her eyes. She started to pace back and forth. So she was worried about something, Rafe now knew. If he waited a second she'd begin to talk, if not to him, then to herself.  
  
"I can't believe it took what that woman said to make me realize this." Alison began.  
  
Confused again Rafe asked, "What woman?"  
  
"At the doctor's office." Alison sniffled.  
  
"OK." Hoping he'd get it soon. "What did she make you realize?"  
  
"We did this all wrong."  
  
"What?"  
  
"This! It's so stupid. What's the matter with us? I love you."  
  
He was happy to hear the "I love you" but what was stupid and more importantly, what did she think was the matter with them? He thought things were going pretty great - better than great - they were fantastic. He didn't know what the hell she was talking about. Rafe said the only thing he could to respond to that question, "I love you too."  
  
She stood facing him, a hand resting on her stomach, which was just starting to grow a bit. She tapped her fingers against it as she spoke. "Then why?"  
  
"Alison..." Rafe decided that he just had to give up and ask her point blank. "Angel, I'm sorry, I'm trying, but I have no idea what you're talking about. Why what?"  
  
"Why aren't you my husband?" she cried.  
  
He looked at her, dumbfounded.  
  
He said without even thinking, since it was truly how he felt, "What are you talking about? I am."  
  
"No. Not really." She rubbed the tears away from her face. "Where's your ring?"  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Your ring - Rafe. Check your left hand, you're not wearing one."  
  
He knew now what she meant. She had expected them to be married by now. God help him, he was in for a lifetime of such conversations. She could never just say something. She always made him work to figure out whatever it was she wanted him to know.  
  
He walked over to her and took her hands in his, "Alison."  
  
"What?" She said, looking up at him sadly.  
  
"Will you marry me?" he grinned as he brought her hands to his lips and kissed them gently.  
  
She couldn't help smiling a bit as she looked at him, but she was completely serious. "Yes - of course I will. Rafe. Seriously. It's like we just forgot; like we think it's not important anymore."  
  
"You know that's not true. It's the most important thing in the world."  
  
"So - then - why aren't we?"  
  
"Do you really want me to answer that?"  
  
"Yes." She said, her stubborn streak showing again. He thought with a certain amount of dread of how that challenging that stubbornness would be when attached to a two year old. He had a hard enough time reasoning with Alison. Then again, if the kid were stubborn it would be half his fault.  
  
"Well, OK, first of all - there are some things that got in the way." He started not wanting to name names.  
  
"I know that. Stop. You know what I mean. We're about to start our family. When I check into the hospital what are they going to say - does your "boyfriend" want to come in for the delivery?" Alison sighed. "Rafe - really. All we ever wanted was to get married and have a family. What are we waiting for - for the next evil thing to come upon us and ruin it? Are we waiting until it gains enough strength to be able to come between us again? I think that was part of the problem. Joshua thought he could marry me because we weren't married yet. Now that he's gone, we're still not and now we have a baby on the way."  
  
Just the mere thought of her in danger like she'd just been was horrible enough before. It suddenly dawned on him that she had been carrying their child during the time that she was being held captive by that lunatic. Even though she was safe now it was enough to make him come out of his skin. He took her into his arms again and held her tight. "NO. Alison, it's just - Well. I promised you the wedding you always dreamed of."  
  
"Yes, you did and you gave it to me." She leaned back to look at him.  
  
"Well, almost." He said his voice laced with sadness. He started to continue, "And you know, things like that take time to plan."  
  
"No, not that wedding, Rafe." Alison cut him off gently as she ran her hands up his arms. He had amazing arms, she thought with a smile. "The one we had, with just us. In the barn."  
  
He smiled back at her. She would say that. "Alison, you don't want a big church wedding anymore?"  
  
"It's not that I don't want it Rafe - I just don't need it. I only need you - and someone to make it official of course." She leaned in and kissed him softly. "That's it. That's all I need." She looked at him then, telling him with her eyes it would always be true.  
  
"You're sure?" He asked, not wanting her to be disappointed with a ceremony that was far from fancy. He had wanted that type of wedding once, but now - he didn't really care. He had thought that she still did. He never wanted her to regret that they hadn't had the type of wedding she really wanted. It didn't matter to him. Rafe would marry her anytime, anywhere. He'd wanted to since practically the moment they met.  
  
Alison looked into his eyes and said, "Yes, Rafe. I'm completely sure. Before we officially become parents, I just think we should be officially married. I think we should both have the same name before we give one to our son or daughter, don't you?"  
  
"I do." Rafe said with a grin.  
  
"You know, you say that really well. Have you been practicing?" She giggled.  
  
"A little." He answered as he leaned in to kiss her.  
  
"So - we're really getting married?" she asked her eyes shining.  
  
"Yes. We're really getting married. How's tomorrow? Are you busy at all?"  
  
"Rafe, I can't be your wife fast enough to make me happy but I think we need a little bit of time. We have to make at least a few plans."  
  
"Then how about 2 weeks?" He kissed her again, this time lingering over it a bit.  
  
"2 weeks." She agreed, her voice becoming dreamy at the thought.  
  
She grinned at him as he pulled away. "Do you have any idea how much I love you, Rafe Kovich? I'm the luckiest girl in the world. In two weeks, all our dreams will finally come true."  
  
Alison gave him a look as she moved closer to place a kiss on the side of his neck. "I think that's something to celebrate - don't you?"  
  
Rafe couldn't focus. Between the words she had just spoken and what she was busy doing at the moment, he wasn't sure he knew what to say. He decided on a simple, "Yes."  
  
Apparently that was the right answer, because Alison began to walk forward while still in his arms, causing Rafe to take a few steps back. Her lips moved to place kisses under his chin and across to the other side of his neck as she did. The back of his knees hit the edge of the bed and she shoved him slightly causing him to sit down.  
  
Rafe looked up at her and saw that her eyes were getting cloudy. These hormones had their downside, she cried nearly every hour and still got sick from time to time. But if this were a side benefit - he would not complain. That was his last coherent thought before Alison leaned down and took his face in her hands. She kissed him again and again, changing the angle of her mouth over his with each kiss.  
  
Without really knowing how it happened, Rafe realized he was now flat on his back, and Alison was - literally - all over him. Her hands were everywhere, pulling the hem of his t-shirt out of the waistband of his jeans, moving underneath and up his chest as she eased it over his head. She tossed it aside and moved away slightly as her hands went to the front of her own shirt, unbuttoning each button slowly, keeping her eyes on his. Where did this come from? He thought, a bit confused. She leaned down again and kissed him once more, her tongue sweeping past his lips and gently teasing his. Rafe decided right then he didn't care. He was just going to relax and enjoy it.  
  
Rafe sat up and pulled her to him, his hands slipping the shirt off her shoulders, peeling away each layer of her clothing until he felt nothing but the silk of her skin. He felt her hands begin to help rid him of his own as he did. His hands moved to her hair, smoothing it away from her face, then down her shoulders, skimming her sides, his fingers gently passing over her slightly rounded belly.  
  
He turned her in his arms and onto her back as his lips moved to her neck, traveling down to her shoulder and then across to the other side. Alison could feel his breath on her skin as he moved lower still, his mouth teasing her senseless every step of the way. He gently placed a kiss just below her belly button and tears once again filled her eyes as she ran her hands through his hair. Alison couldn't believe that after all this time, she was still constantly overwhelmed by the love she felt for him.  
  
Her eyes closed as she felt him repeat his journey, traveling upward until his mouth was on hers once again. She sighed and whispered his name.  
  
They'd seemed to have everything mixed up anyway. Who said they'd have to wait till after the wedding for the honeymoon? 


	15. Chapter 15

Author's Note: I am so glad I decided to write this sequel because - after what we've just had to endure - I can't stomach much more of The Gift. Rest assured - like you couldn't guess anyway - Caleb doesn't get within 2 feet of Alison in my story and the barn is still standing and untainted by all of that nonsense. :-(. To each his/her own - but that was truly something I never wanted to see.  
  
ANYWAY - Here's to happy Rali moments - many, many, many more will be written about here. As always - thanks a million for the reviews and enjoy. xox - G  
  
Chapter Fifteen  
  
Night had fallen, the midnight blue sky aglow with stars as bright as diamonds. Two people were seeking what they lost - both desperate to have what belonged to them back safe and sound.  
  
**********  
  
Caleb slid from the bed and stood for a moment, staring down at Livvie. In sleep her features were peaceful, almost gentle - but he knew the truth. She was still feeling guilty - still vengeful - still wanting blood. Though her passion in bed always thrilled him, she had a lot to learn about control when she was out of it.  
  
That was what always thrilled him about the life he led. The quest, the journey - the powers he possessed control all around him - the strength just knowing he had an ace up his sleeve with his ring a comfort to him. The challenge of achieving his goals without it a game he loved to play. At the moment, his patience seemed boundless, but he was concerned that the time would come when he would lose it.  
  
As he finished dressing he leaned down and placed a kiss on Livvie's hair. His real need to possess the ring came from her. She felt guilty for losing it - she'll feel responsible for getting it back and her guilt and envy would make her a danger to those around them, but most importantly, a danger to herself. And to him.  
  
She could ruin everything.  
  
"I won't let that happen" Caleb vowed, as much to her as to himself. He stepped soundlessly out into the night.  
  
*************  
  
Abby looked around the gym and glanced at the staircase leading upstairs. This afternoon, whatever had happened had Alison so upset. She was almost certain everything was fine now. No matter what had happened, if anyone could comfort Alison - it would be Rafe.  
  
Their future was looking brighter each day. Abby saw their wedding in her mind. For once, all the events she was seeing concerning them were happy ones. Every day the happiness she saw for them grew. She intended to make sure it continued.  
  
As she locked the door and stepped outside Abby sighed. It was getting harder, not easier. As she stood on the sidelines and watched the life her sister was beginning, something dangerously close to jealousy was inching towards her heart. She didn't begrudge Rafe and Alison their happiness. If anyone deserved a moment's peace it was those two. But seeing Cameron again made her own heart ache, the very dreams that were coming true for Rafe and Alison were robbed from them and she wanted to know why.  
  
She didn't need to look up to see where she was going. She was going to the place that she could feel him close to her again.  
  
Abby sat on the bench and, as she always seemed to be doing lately, fought tears. She wanted to know - it seemed impossible to imagine. Would she ever really be happy again? Would there ever be a time she didn't miss him, want him, need him? She didn't know how much more she could bear.  
  
Abby took a deep breath and wiped her eyes, pushing her glasses to the top of her head. She had noticed something earlier that day. Caleb's ring seemed to grant wishes. She remembered holding it when she had last seen Cameron, right as she wished him to come see her. She remembered wishing that Alison and her mother would make up, and watched it happen before her eyes. She wished for more sleep this morning and could swear that her clock spun backwards. Each time she made a wish with that ring nearby - it seemed to come true.  
  
Which is precisely why tonight, she'd left the ring at home. She didn't want to have to fight the temptation to use it - especially while she was here.  
  
She knew it was a horrible idea. To cause the ones above to release Cameron by using a vampire ring would cause some sort of cosmic imbalance - she was certain. But she wanted to. She wanted to - more than anything.  
  
A voice came from the dark, startling her.  
  
"Didn't your mother ever warn you. The park is a dangerous place at night."  
  
"Caleb." Abby nearly gasped, fear snaking up her spine.  
  
"Abigail." Caleb drawled, his voice seductive. "How lovely you look in the moonlight."  
  
"Save your compliments, Caleb." Abby tried to keep from shaking as she got up to face him, her voice issuing a dare she wasn't sure she could take, "What do you want?"  
  
He was certain now. Without her glasses - it was even easier to see. Her eyes betrayed her. They were so open and honest it was all too easy to figure out. Abby had his ring. She looked remarkably like her sister, but honestly, she also had that pesky slayer-like do-gooder instinct of her future brother-in-law. An amusing combination, Caleb thought as he glanced at her again. Watching her squirm - this will definitely be fun.  
  
"If I said I wanted you - would that shock you?" Caleb asked with a wicked grin.  
  
Abby's eyes went wide, her voice filled with disgust. "No. It would sicken me."  
  
"Such a dirty little mind, such an innocent little face. I meant figuratively, not literally, sweetheart. Unless - could it be you are saying you want me? You do seem incredibly lonely to me and quite frankly, always are a bit tense. Could that be it?"  
  
"Nothing could be further from the truth - but I wouldn't put it past you. I'd put nothing past you." Abby raised her chin and stared him in the eyes.  
  
"I've always thought you were a smart girl."  
  
Abby glared at him as he continued. " I hope you are smart enough to survive."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Abby asked, not really wanting to hear the answer.  
  
Caleb closed the distance between them, as Abby stood frozen with fear. He held her face in his hands, his mouth moved within mere inches of her ear, the warmth of his breath stinging her skin. Abby shivered and tried to move away, but he held her still. "It means, sweet Abigail, that I hope you are smart enough to make the right decision. To set things right again. The power to do so is in your hands - the consequences if you don't - well, let's just say - they will be deadly."  
  
He released her and Abby stared at him, so scared she couldn't speak.  
  
"Just to let you know how nice I can be - I'll give you some time to think about it. I know you'll do the right thing."  
  
With those words and their thinly veiled threat hanging in the air, he slipped off into the night.  
  
Abby knees gave out and she slid onto the bench - her heart beating wildly. She was absolutely terrified. She thought she could handle this - but she was in way over her head. 


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen  
  
Moonlight streamed in the window as Alison began to stir. She could hear a voice, just a whisper. It sounded like Rafe but it didn't seem like he was talking to her. Curious, she slowly opened her eyes.  
  
His head rested just above her stomach, his hand fluttering lightly over it as he spoke softly. As she realized what he was doing, her heart overflowed.  
  
"..she's absolutely incredible - but you probably already know that. You're not even here yet and she's already looking out for you. She wants us to get married before you get here, and you know, I really should have thought of that myself."  
  
Alison gently ran her hand through Rafe's hair as she whispered, "That's why you have me. To point out all the things you should be thinking of."  
  
"Hey. I didn't mean to wake you." Rafe said as he moved to sit up.  
  
"It's OK." She said with a smile. "You are so incredibly sweet, but you know, the baby can't hear you yet."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Really. No ears yet. The baby's only just about an inch long. Don't you read anything I ask you to?"  
  
"Yes." Rafe leaned in to kiss her. "But, you know - I just thought that our child would be so superior to all others that it would start to hear much earlier than usual."  
  
Alison laughed as she kissed him back. "You would."  
  
"Give me any book you want - I'm convinced - any kid of ours will be miles ahead of any other."  
  
"Wow. That's a lot to live up to. Poor little baby." Alison said, her voice still shaking with laughter. She looked down and said, "Don't worry. I'll make sure your father doesn't push you too hard."  
  
Rafe lay back into the pillows and pulled Alison close, sighing as he buried his nose in her hair.  
  
Alison pulled away suddenly - her eyes wide. "Oh my God! Rafe - we left Abby down there. She saw how upset I was earlier. She must be worried sick."  
  
Rafe kissed her to calm her down. "Don't worry - I'm sure she's fine. You know, I would've been able to go back down there to reassure her - but you were holding me captive."  
  
"Oh. Is that what you call it?" Alison laughed again.  
  
"Well. I was willing - but yes. I would." He pulled her back into his arms.  
  
Alison laid her head on his chest, her voice became serious as she continued. "I just - I worry about her, Rafe. She's so lost without Cameron. I know exactly what that's like. I feel like that whenever I think I'm going to lose you."  
  
"I'm not going anywhere." He held her tighter.  
  
"But you are trying to figure out how to stop Caleb. Don't try to deny it. I know you."  
  
Rafe sighed. "I thought we were talking about Abby."  
  
"We were. I changed the subject. Now we're talking about you."  
  
"How 'bout we change the subject again? Does the baby have fingers or toes yet?"  
  
"Rafe Kovich - don't you dare use our child to get out of discussing something with me and I'm not telling you. Start reading that book tomorrow."  
  
He kissed the top of her head, but didn't answer.  
  
"Rafe?" Alison wasn't giving up.  
  
Rafe's voice was full of frustration. "What do you want me to say - that it's not making me crazy knowing he's out there planning something? It is. I can't stop wondering what he's up to. I can't stop worrying that whatever that is - it'll end up hurting you and possibly - hurting our child. The need to stop him, Alison - it's so strong. I've felt it my entire life. I just can't ignore it."  
  
Alison leaned her head on her hand and looked up at him. "I know. I'm just so scared Rafe. I'm afraid if we don't at least try to make peace with him - it'll destroy everything."  
  
"I won't let that happen." Rafe gently stroked her cheek.  
  
"I know you won't - I know you won't - I just.."  
  
"shh." He said as he cut her off with a kiss, the rest of her words lost on his lips.  
  
"Rafe." Alison whispered. She wanted him to know she understood, but that couldn't bear the thought of living her life without him - that her greatest fear was that if he chose this fight, she'd raise their child alone.  
  
She didn't need to speak. They were so connected, he could feel her thoughts. "It's OK. shh.I know."  
  
Unbelievably, for the first time in a long while, they weren't the ones in danger of being hurt. Their worries about the future were actually unfounded. Of course, someone close to them was in more danger than they could handle. Someone very close to them was being stalked by evil and was not really trained for the fight.  
  
Rafe's hands threaded through Alison's hair, his lips, softly, sweetly pressed against hers, making her sigh. Despite their worries, they slowly, wordlessly, made their way together again, and as always when their bodies joined it was as if they shared one heart, one soul.  
  
Outside the window, dawn was breaking. They were another day closer to their dreams coming true. 


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen  
  
Even without the benefit of seeing her, Cameron could feel Abby's fear, as real and as vividly as if it were his own. His mind raced. He needed to get to her. He paced the room furiously, trying to find the words to convince Ed to let him go.  
  
As he had promised, at just that moment, Ed walked into the room. He had said that he would let Cam know when Abby was in harms way. Ed could see instantly the news would be redundant. Cameron clearly already knew.  
  
Cam looked over, his voice pleading, "Ed."  
  
"24 hours kid - that's all I can give you. Just make sure you make it count."  
  
"Seriously?" Cam was overjoyed at the prospect of having that long to be with her.  
  
"Seriously. Now - stop wasting time. Get out of here."  
  
Cameron ran to the door. As he reached to turn the knob he turned and said simply "Thank you."  
  
Seeing the love Cam had for Abby clearly in his eyes reminded Ed of a day not so long ago. "You're very welcome" he replied, "Just do me a favor and say hi to my son for me - will you?"  
  
Cam nodded and continued on his way - completely desperate to be close to Abby again.  
  
*********  
  
Memories of the night before had Abby tossing and turning. She fought to wake up - to stop the nightmare from continuing. Nearly screaming in horror, she sat bolt upright in bed.  
  
She was shaking with fear, a thin film of sweat clung to her skin causing her to shiver. Gasping for breath she reached to the nightstand, water spilling from the glass she held unsteadily in her hand. Taking a sip, she slowly placed the glass back down as she inhaled deeply, trying to get herself under control again. She didn't have time - she was once again startled.  
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing?!?" Cameron demanded - his voice quivering with rage and concern.  
  
Abby's eyes opened widely - she was completely shocked. She swore she hadn't wished for this. What was he doing here? "Cameron?" she gasped.  
  
"I don't know what you could possibly be thinking - unless you figured that the only way we could be together again is to get yourself killed." He paced back and forth at the foot of her bed, not entirely sure if he could keep from strangling her himself she had him so scared.  
  
"Cam. Please. Let me explain." Abby began as she rose from the bed and crossed over to him.  
  
"No." Cameron cut her off sharply, his voice rising. "I told you to get rid of that ring. I told you not to cross him. Why do you ask me for advice if you don't want to even consider it? Why is it you just can't just listen to me - FOR ONCE. What is wrong with you?"  
  
"Stop yelling at me." Abby pleaded, beginning to cry. "You're scaring me."  
  
"Good." He yelled louder. "You need someone to yell at you. You should be scared. You should be terrified."  
  
"Don't worry. I am." She sobbed, covering her face with her hands.  
  
Cameron walked towards her, still furious but wanting nothing more than to comfort her at the moment.  
  
Abby pushed him away. "No. Don't."  
  
"Abby.c'mon." He reached for her again and tried to pull her close.  
  
She shrank away from him and moved to walk away, hugging her arms around herself as she did. She stopped to gaze out the window as she replied "No. Stop. You can't just come here and scream at me and then think you can kiss me and make it all better."  
  
Cameron knew from experience he'd gone about this the wrong way. He couldn't help it. The thought of her in such danger made him crazy.  
  
"Abby. I'm sorry." He began, his voice quiet.  
  
"You should be." She said, sniffling - now becoming angry herself.  
  
He walked to stand behind her and gently laid his hand on her shoulder. "I just wanted you to realize how much danger you put yourself in."  
  
His words were not helping. She shrugged him off, her temper flaring as she whirled around and faced him. Sarcasm oozed from each word she spoke. "Oh really? Cam - am I in danger? Thank you so much for telling me. You know - I'm so dense I never would've guessed."  
  
Abby turned her back on him.  
  
Cameron was still furious - but now with himself. He should have known better. There'd be no getting through to her in the state she was in now. She looked so tiny standing there in her short nightgown, with her bare feet and tousled hair. He just wanted her to let him hold her.  
  
"Abby." He called her name softly.  
  
She didn't respond.  
  
"Abby - please." He tried again.  
  
She straightened her shoulders and tossed back her hair - determined to ignore him.  
  
Sighing Cameron realized that they had now moved on to the stage where she gave him the silent treatment. Great. Fantastic, he said to himself. A precious 24 hours to be with her and within the first 5 minutes he had messed up so badly she wouldn't even speak to him.  
  
He began to get angry again. "Well, that's just perfect. You're ignoring me. Real mature Abby."  
  
She glared at him quickly and then turned around again.  
  
"OK. If you won't talk to me - if you won't even look at me, I guess I'll just go." Cameron moved to the door and before Abby could stop him - he opened it swiftly and then slammed it shut with a bang.  
  
"Unbelievable." He muttered under his breath as he stood out in the hallway. Frustrated, he ran a hand through his hair.  
  
A split second later, the door across the hall opened, causing Cam to look up. The man who faced him looked more than ready to fight.  
  
"Great." Cam sighed. "What now?"  
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Rafe demanded.  
  
"Popular question today." Cam replied.  
  
"I'm waiting for an answer." Rafe said as he inched closer to Cameron, sizing him up as he did. "While you think about that one - here's another. Who are you and what were you doing in Abby's apartment?"  
  
Cameron was in no mood for an interview. "That's 2 questions."  
  
Seconds later, Rafe's hand was on his throat and his back was slammed against the wall next to Abby's door.  
  
"Hey!" Cameron tried to shove Rafe off him. "Watch it!"  
  
Hearing the commotion, Alison appeared in the doorway just minutes before Abby opened her own door.  
  
"Alison - get inside." Rafe warned. "Go back in and lock the door."  
  
"Rafe, stop. Don't hurt him." Abby cried.  
  
"You too Abby. I'll take care of this." His hand tightened around Cam's neck, making him start to gasp for breath.  
  
"Rafe, please. Don't hurt Cameron." Abby pleaded as she grabbed Rafe's arm. Hearing her words, he released his hold.  
  
"Cameron?!" Alison said, completely shocked.  
  
Abby looked over at her sister and then back at Cam. "Yeah." She said as she smiled softly.  
  
Cameron rubbed his neck and stared at Rafe.  
  
Rafe began to apologize. "Man. I'm sorry. I had no idea."  
  
"It's OK." Cam grinned. "I'm glad to know you're around to look out for her."  
  
"No problem" Rafe replied.  
  
"No, really. It means a lot to me. Especially now. She's in way over her head. So, thanks." Cam held out his hand and Rafe shook it firmly.  
  
"It's nothing. I hope you'd do the same for me if the tables were turned."  
  
"Without a doubt."  
  
Abby hated to interrupt this little episode of male bonding but she had had enough.  
  
"Excuse us." Abby snapped, angry all over again. "You know. Us. The poor little damsels - so in need of looking after. Just, you know, keep on talking about us like we are not really here."  
  
He couldn't believe she was still so angry. "Abby. C'mon."  
  
"No. You'll never learn will you? You can't yell at me like that and expect me to just follow orders. I won't do it."  
  
"I'm just trying to keep you safe."  
  
"I can take care of myself" she said, her voice shaking.  
  
"Oh yeah, Abs. You're doing a great job." He replied, his hands on his hips.  
  
Abby stormed past him and over to Alison. Her sister put her arm around her shoulder to comfort her as she glared over at Rafe.  
  
"Wait a second - What'd I do?" He asked, completely baffled.  
  
"Like you don't know." Alison replied, the look in Abby's eyes mirrored in hers.  
  
With that, she turned and walked into their apartment, taking Abby with her. She slammed the door closed.  
  
The two men were left stranded out in the hall, staring at each other.  
  
"Unbelievable." Rafe sighed.  
  
"Tell me about it." Cameron agreed, as they both burst into laughter. 


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen  
  
Neither Rafe nor Cameron was brave enough to go knock on that door at the moment. They walked downstairs to the gym.  
  
"So. Did the dress code change since I've been down here?" Rafe asked, laughing.  
  
"What do you mean?" Cam looked down at his button down shirt and khaki pants. He wore this all the time when he had been alive. Abby teased him about it, actually, called it his uniform.  
  
"Nothing - it's just a bit more formal than anything I'd wear."  
  
"Well. Not everyone slays vampires. Some of us have normal jobs."  
  
"Really?" Rafe grinned.  
  
"Your dad - he says hi by the way."  
  
"How's he doing?" Rafe asked. It had been so long since he'd seen him.  
  
"Just the same. He can be so incredibly annoying - the most annoying thing is - he's usually right."  
  
"Almost always." Rafe said as he smiled.  
  
Cameron glanced at the staircase, nodding his head. "So. I guess we're in trouble."  
  
"Hmm. Yeah. A little." Rafe laughed again.  
  
"She drives me insane. She won't ever listen. She asks me what she should do and I swear - she does the opposite."  
  
"I never thought it'd be possible - but honestly - they are so alike."  
  
"Well. I don't know Alison - but - from what just went on upstairs? Well, it was real easy to figure that out."  
  
"Abby's in some sort of danger? That's why you're down here?" Rafe asked, concerned.  
  
Cameron sighed, the thought making him crazy all over again. "Tons. More than I ever imagined."  
  
********  
  
Livvie glanced around their apartment, trying to figure out where Caleb snuck off to last night. When he came home he had seemed more at peace than he had in weeks. He was, as usual hungry but seemed less desperate. It was almost as if he had finally found what they had been looking for.  
  
Livvie's mind raced, fearing the worst. If he had found the ring - why didn't he tell her? Wasn't that what they'd been hoping and waiting for? Could it be that he was losing his faith in her? Was he so angry that she had lost the ring in the first place that he'd keep the fact he'd found it a secret?  
  
She wouldn't blame him if he had. Not in the least. She had betrayed him before. He had promised that it was in the past and behind them but those little voices, that sinking feeling of insecurity began to boil inside her.  
  
God help the person that was nearby when she began to bubble over.  
  
*********  
  
"Jerk." Abby muttered, wiping tears from her eyes.  
  
Alison watched her sister and sympathized. Rafe ordered her around all the time and it made her crazy. She truly had been angry a few minutes ago but she was over it now. That of course, didn't mean she might not make him squirm a bit. She loved when he tried to get on her good side again.  
  
Abby paced back and forth and spoke furiously "Can you believe him? Alison - I mean can you? I'm dying to see him again - I want nothing more than to have him back with me and what does he do? He comes here and scares me half to death! My eyes are barely opened and he starts screaming at me."  
  
"Abby." Alison tried to get a word in.  
  
"Does he tell me he loves me? No. Does he even say hello before he starts ordering me around. Nope. He's - he's - he's." Abby trailed off and looked over at Alison in shock.  
  
"OH MY GOD." She gasped, sinking into a nearby chair, her eyes huge. "He's here!"  
  
"I know. Alison smiled, wondering when Abby would realize the most important thing.  
  
"Why is he here?" Abby continued, shaking her head in disbelief. "How long can he stay?"  
  
"I'm sure I don't know. Sweetie, did you ask him?"  
  
"No. I- I - no. I just pushed him away. Alison - Oh my God!" She said as she jumped up - tears streaming down her cheeks. She ran to the door and ripped it open, she couldn't get to him fast enough.  
  
Cam was just about to start the story of exactly what Abby had gotten herself into when he and Rafe could hear the sound of footsteps running down the spiral staircase. Cam walked a few steps closer to see who it was and caught Abby as she flew straight into his arms.  
  
"Cameron." she cried, her hands first fisting into the fabric of his shirt, and then running gently over his face.  
  
"Abby." He sighed as he pulled her to him and held her close.  
  
"You're here." Abby whispered as she stood on her toes to kiss him. "You're here."  
  
Rafe looked on for a moment, and then moved to walk upstairs, wondering if Alison was still mad at him. Perhaps he'd have to try and make up with her, he thought with a grin. 


	19. Chapter 19

A/N - sigh. For all of you that read Chasing Shadows - why is it that ideas I have for a sweet little Rali scene becomes one where Ali runs from Rafe in horror when TIIC finally think of it?!? I just don't get it. They are so incredibly stupid. Oh well. Anyway - thank you - thank you - thank you ALL for the reviews!!! You're so sweet, kind and thoughtful and I'll keep writing as long as I have time and people like y'all who want to read. I truly appreciate each and every review you take the time to send me. Lastly - I promise - the wedding is coming soon and of course, you're all invited!! LOL! :-)!! Enjoy!! xox - G  
  
Chapter Nineteen  
  
Rafe opened the door slowly, almost afraid to walk inside. He saw Alison sitting on a chair across the room.  
  
"Hi." He nearly whispered. "Is it safe?"  
  
Alison had to fight not to smile. Gosh, was he not the cutest thing you ever saw? Her heart was melting - but she had already decided to play this game.  
  
"Hmmm?" She said non-chalantly as she flipped through a bridal magazine, turning the pages with enough force for them to rip.  
  
He looked at her then, not entirely sure she was still mad. Could she be faking to get him to grovel? Wouldn't be the first time and he hoped not the last. He thought that might be it- but she sure looked angry. He decided to go with his first guess. It was the usual one anyway.  
  
"Alison. I know. You always say that I can't order you around - but I had no idea that the guy out there in the hall was Cameron. I just wanted to keep you safe."  
  
"Ugh! That's not why I'm mad Rafe." She said, completely infuriated - well, OK, maybe just acting as if she was.  
  
"What?" He asked, now utterly confused.  
  
"That's not why I'm mad." She repeated, trying with all her might to keep the laughter from her voice.  
  
"Alison. I know this might get me into even more trouble, but seriously, you are driving me crazy. I'm ready to apologize for whatever it is. Just please, I'm begging. Please just give me a clue."  
  
Alison sighed, hoping she wouldn't blow this. "You kept telling me you wouldn't get help me find a way to get him back and you did without even telling me."  
  
Rafe was stunned. "Alison. I didn't."  
  
"Don't do that. Don't deny it." She accused, standing and crossing the room, coming to rest directly in front of him.  
  
"I'm not trying to deny it - seriously. I had no idea it was him. I had nothing to do with this."  
  
She tilted her face upwards and stared into his eyes. "Promise?"  
  
"I promise. I don't want you to be angry with me - ever. Whatever you think I did - I'm sorry."  
  
"So you apologize?" She said, her grin nearly escaping. I can't believe he'd take the blame for all this when he doesn't even know why.  
  
"Yes. I apologize."  
  
"For everything?" she asked, almost sure she never loved him more than that moment.  
  
"Everything and anything. All I want is for you to be happy." He promised.  
  
You are the most amazing man, Rafe Kovich, she thought as she said, "Well. I'm not happy - not yet."  
  
Rafe was beside himself. What else would he have to do? Seriously, she was only about 3 ½ months pregnant and if this kept up - he was sure he wouldn't make it.  
  
He took her hands in his and kissed them gently.  
  
"What can I do? Alison, please, tell me. What do you want me to do?"  
  
"You really want to know?" She asked, a hint of her smile escaping. Enough games. She was more than desperate for him now.  
  
"Yes!" He said, exasperated beyond belief.  
  
"OK - I'll tell you." She said slyly. "Come closer."  
  
"What?" He said, leaning down.  
  
"Closer." She whispered.  
  
His face was just inches from hers when she said again, "Closer."  
  
He leaned in and was just about to speak, to ask her what she was up to when his words were lost on her lips. She lifted a hand and placed it behind his neck as she pulled him to her, roughly capturing his mouth with hers.  
  
**********  
  
Cameron wanted to say something - but he was having trouble speaking. Abby wouldn't stop kissing him.  
  
As hard as it was - he tore his lips from hers. "Abby." he whispered, placing a kiss on her hair.  
  
"I can't believe it. You're here." She replied as her arms tightened around him. He could say whatever he wanted - but she would not let him go. She was going to do anything she had to in order to make him stay.  
  
"I am here. For a little while, anyway." He was trying to warn her.  
  
She truly didn't want to know. "You're here. I don't care why or for how long. You're here. That's what matters."  
  
"Yeah." He whispered as he kissed her again. His voice became serious as he added, "Abby. You know exactly why I'm here."  
  
"Shh. I don't want to talk about him now." Abby pleaded softly as she pulled Cameron's hand, leading him to the stairs.  
  
"Abby." He had to make her hear him. Cam followed her upstairs and back to her apartment. "He's so dangerous. You have no idea."  
  
"I do. I know. But I don't care about Caleb or the ring or what kind of trouble I've gotten myself into. I promise, we'll talk about it. But not now, Cameron." Abby sighed as she led Cameron towards her bed. "Cameron. Right now. I only want to think about you."  
  
Cameron sighed, his heart overflowing. She was so beautiful. One of the most beautiful things about her was that she truly had no idea how gorgeous she was. In her bare feet the top of her head just reached his chin. He ran a hand over her hair, which was still tangled and tousled from sleep. Her eyes were shining and unhidden since she wasn't wearing her glasses. They were such a dark, deep blue; they reminded him of glittering sapphires, or a tropical ocean. Cameron looked into Abby's eyes and began to drown.  
  
Abby moved her hands to the buttons of his shirt, slowly slipping them open, her eyes never leaving his. Cameron watched her for a moment and then, taking every ounce of strength he possessed, pulled away.  
  
"I can't. Abby." Cameron said, though he wanted nothing more. "I can't do this and then leave you again." 


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: I'm having trouble moving forward. Every day that I watch The Gift I want to scream. I had originally planned to keep other characters more involved with the story but I'm desperate for Rali happiness. So here you go, if I have to write them happy every other chapter so be it. Wedding's coming soon - it's all written and not the stupid one TIIC give us either. Until 21 - Enjoy! xox - G  
  
Chapter Twenty  
  
Caleb was more than content to just wait it out. He wondered how long it would take. Abby clearly was terrified of him.  
  
Good, he thought with a wicked grin. Even though she amused him with her serious face and her headstrong ways, people who take what does not belong to them deserve what they get in return.  
  
This is what he had been seeking, the power, the way he could control all around him, with or without the ring. He enjoyed every minute of this; he was back to his old self again. He thought again of Abby. Her defiance, then her shock and the fear he could feel hum around her as he stood nearby. How and when he would get back what was his was the only mystery now. There was nothing else to worry about.  
  
Livvie couldn't believe Caleb still hadn't told her a thing about where he was. She wanted to ask him - but was sure he wouldn't tell her. He barely spoke to her at all today.  
  
She stood across the room and watched him work, scribbling lyrics on a legal pad, strumming his guitar. She'd never known of his love for music before, or his talent. He constantly surprised her.  
  
Some surprises she enjoyed, others made her crazy.  
  
What was going on in his mind? The fact that she had no idea made her more furious by the second. They were supposed to be partners. What was he thinking about - or could it be who? Could he be seeing someone else?  
  
Just the suggestion made her insane.  
  
She had asked him point blank if he had found the ring and he had said no. Since he wasn't wearing it she believed him. The best way - the only way she could currently think of to prove to him that she would not ever betray him again was to find the ring herself.  
  
She could do it. She knew she could.  
  
***********  
  
"Alison." Rafe began, trying to untangle himself from her. It was not easy to do - specifically because he wanted nothing more than to stay here forever.  
  
She ignored him and snuggled closer.  
  
He kissed her temple and again tried to move. Her arms tightened around him.  
  
"Alison."  
  
"Don't go." She said as she kissed the side of his neck and pressed herself closer to him.  
  
"umm. Oh. Ok, Alison." She was making this so difficult. "You know I don't want to leave." He promised as he moved to sit up.  
  
"Then don't." she said, trying to pull him back.  
  
"We have a business to run, you know." He said, leaning in to kiss her  
  
"Whose idea was that?" she said pouting as he pulled away.  
  
"Mine. I guess" he said laughing.  
  
"Did I agree to that?" she asked with a smile.  
  
"I think you did."  
  
"Well, I'm reconsidering." Alison stated as she pulled him towards her again.  
  
"Are you going to try and trick me again?" He asked.  
  
"What?" Alison's voice was full of innocence.  
  
His eyes squinted as he looked at her, daring her to tell him the truth. "You know. Are you going to pretend to be mad again so I'll try and make up with you?"  
  
"I have no idea what you could be talking about, Rafe Kovich." She said, averting her eyes from his. Whoops. He caught her. "I would never do such a thing."  
  
"Never?" he asked grinning from ear to ear.  
  
"Never, ever, never in a million years." She said, kissing him between each word to make sure he got her point.  
  
"That's too bad." Rafe laughed. "That's one of the things I love most about you."  
  
"That you think that I might possibly trick you into making up with me?"  
  
"Yes," He laughed again "That and making up with you." He took her face in his hands and placed his mouth on hers.  
  
Alison sighed. "Rafe, if you are trying to get me to let you leave this bed and go to work, I have to tell you - you are going about it all the wrong way." She ran her hands up his arms to his shoulders, pulling him closer.  
  
"Alison."  
  
"OK." Alison reluctantly pulled away. "I'll let you go on one condition."  
  
"OK." He agreed as he kissed her again.  
  
"Tell me about Cameron."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Why is he here, how long can he stay?"  
  
"I have no idea." He answered honestly.  
  
"Rafe - you just spent like 15 minutes talking to him - what on earth did you talk about?"  
  
Rafe laughed at himself as he answered, "Clothes."  
  
Alison thought she must have heard him wrong. "Excuse me?"  
  
"Never mind. Alison, really. I have no idea what's going on. He's here to help her. That's all I know."  
  
"She's in trouble?" Alison asked, her voice full of worry.  
  
"Yeah. But that's all he said."  
  
"What kind of trouble? Who would ever try and hurt her? Rafe, I just found her." Alison began to panic. "I can't let something happen to her."  
  
"I know - I know." Rafe tried to calm her, "Whatever it is, we'll figure it out and keep her safe."  
  
"Promise?" she asked, just the thought of him looking out for her sister making her start to relax .  
  
"Promise." He said, as he, most reluctantly, got out of bed to start the day. 


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty-one  
  
Happiness filled Rafe and Alison's home, but there was nothing but heartache at Abby's. She couldn't believe what he was saying.  
  
"Cameron.." she all but pleaded, trying to hold on as he pulled away.  
  
"Abby." He said, struggling to keep from touching her again. "I can't."  
  
"You mean you won't." she said, tears filling her eyes.  
  
"That's right. I won't. If I forget why I'm here, if I do what I want to do right now and believe me, I want nothing more than to be with you, I might be sent back sooner. I was sent here to help you and I don't have much time. I only have one day and I need you to listen to me."  
  
Abby didn't want to talk. She didn't want to listen. All she wanted was Cameron. All she ever wanted was Cameron. She started to shake a bit. It had been four years since he'd first left her. She'd seen him a total of about 10 hours since he had left this earth. Every thought, every emotion that she'd felt when he left her the first time came flooding back the instant he pulled away. She was beside herself. She began to speak slowly.  
  
"I don't want to hear it, Cameron." Her voice sounded hollow. "You should just go. You should go back where you belong, because, I can't do this either."  
  
He could tell she wasn't angry anymore, but this was worse. Her voice was filled with grief. She sounded unbelievably sad. He'd never heard her sound like that before. He was horribly worried now. He put his arm around her shoulder and led her to the edge of the bed.  
  
"Abby? Honey? C'mon, sit down for a second. Just let me hold you. We can talk later."  
  
She shrank away when he tried to take her into his arms. As she looked at him with eyes that couldn't seem to focus, Abby spoke again as he just sat there helpless to console her.  
  
"You're dead, Cameron. I know that you're dead because I watched you die. I was a mile away but I saw every single moment. I watched that car slide across the road and into the mountain. I saw the paramedics pull you from the car and put you in the ambulance. I watched as you were covered with a sheet and then, days later, I watched them bury you. You were gone and I never got a chance. We never got a chance to say goodbye."  
  
Abby paced the room in sort of a trance. Cameron wanted her to stop. His heart was breaking as he looked on. He didn't know what to do. She was so strong, always. She always could make it through anything life threw at her. He'd never seen her like this before. It scared him beyond belief, more than whatever Caleb had planned for her - this left him more frightened than anything.  
  
"I never could forget you. I didn't even try. And now - you keep coming back. You keep coming back and all I want is for you to stay."  
  
"Abby, I'm sorry." He said, tears filling his own eyes.  
  
It was as if she couldn't hear him. "I lost you once Cameron. I lost you and it was the hardest thing I ever lived through - though you're right - my life really stopped the same day yours did. I won't be able to survive it again. I won't. It will kill me."  
  
Abby was inconsolable. She was out of her mind. She her words spilled out in a hysterical stream. Cameron felt as if he was dying all over again as he looked on.  
  
"So go." She sobbed. "Go now, Cameron - I mean it. Leave me before I remember what it was like to have you here with me because I swear - once I do - once I really remember how it feels I won't be able to live without you. Once you leave - I'll die too. I love you with everything I am and everything I have and every time I see you - after you leave - every time I think of you another piece of me dies. It's destroying me. I can't do it anymore. I can't." Tears were flooding down her cheeks, shivering uncontrollably she collapsed where she stood.  
  
"Abby!" Cameron called out as he crossed the room and pulled her into his arms.  
  
She continued to sob, she continued to cry, Abby tried with all her might to fight it but she couldn't do it. She clung to him, soaking the fabric of his shirt with her tears, her breath ragged as her heart shattered.  
  
"Shh. Shh. Abby. I'm sorry, I'm sorry." He said, over and over as he stroked her hair and rocked her in his arms.  
  
What seemed like hours later, her tears began to subside. She tilted her face up to his.  
  
Cameron was lost. Though it was the very thing he'd been fighting, it was no use. He swept Abby up into his arms as his lips found hers. He gently lay her down on the bed and covered her body with his.  
  
As she pulled his shirt off his shoulders, as she ran her fingers across his bare back, she knew that it was a mistake but she didn't care. This is all she ever wanted. Every nerve in her body began to tingle, her pulse began to pound. She kissed him again and again, afraid to take breath, afraid to be away from him for even a second. She was sure if she did he'd disappear again and she wanted him to stay, she wanted him here. It had been so, so long.  
  
Gently, slowly taking his time, Cameron savored every moment. He kissed her softly, relishing the taste of her, knowing that nothing he'd seen or felt since he left this earth could compare. He wanted nothing more than to feel her, the way her hair felt like strands of silk, the softness of her skin. He pushed the straps of her nightgown off her shoulders, kissing every inch of her. As the memories he held of the two of them together like this filled his mind he knew without question. He would do anything he had to in order to one day be able to stay here with her forever.  
  
Hours later, he watched her sleep, her eyes finally dry. He was shocked to see that he was still here with her - he was sure he'd messed up beyond belief. He knew he wouldn't be able to come back to her anytime soon. Before he left, Ed had said to make this visit count, and though he worried what would happen next he didn't regret what they'd shared, because she was right. They'd been robbed when he died, they hadn't had the chance to say goodbye the last time.  
  
He spoke to her softly, telling her what he thought she should do to fight Caleb. To give him back what was his to save her self. She could see what would happen once she did and could help to stop whatever he had planned. It was the safest option. Though she was fast asleep he was sure that she would hear him.  
  
Sliding from the bed, getting dressed, he knew what he had to do. Calling out to them in his mind, he told them he was ready to leave. Placing one last kiss on Abby's cheek, he vanished just as she began to open her eyes. 


	22. Chapter 22

A/N - OK - I'm angry. TIIC are a bunch of sickos. Just a note to them - if you are going to read my stories and pick out details - don't have Alison talk about making pancakes unless you let Rafe seduce her afterwards. If you want to plagiarize fine - just be accurate. :-). LOL! When's the wedding? Ummm - soon - I promise!! - xox - G  
  
Chapter Twenty-two  
  
Her curiosity was killing her. Alison listened outside Abby's door, wondering what was going on. It sounded pretty quiet. That was a good sign. She smiled as she turned away and began to walk back towards her own apartment only to be stopped in her tracks as she heard a loud crash. The sound came from Abby's.  
  
Worried, Alison knocked on the door. "Abby?"  
  
There was no answer - just the muffled sound of tears.  
  
"Abby? Please. Open up. I'm not going away until I know you're alright."  
  
A full minute later, she heard Abby unlock the door. She didn't open it to let her in. Something must be terribly wrong, Alison realized. She gently pushed the door open.  
  
Her heart broke as she looked at her sister. Abby's eyes were swollen, her cheeks stained with tears. She had changed from her nightgown into an oversized t-shirt and sweats but she looked far from relaxed. Her feet were bare. Alison noticed then that the floor was strewn with broken glass. Abby didn't seem to pay attention - she walked across the floor and almost through the shards when Alison stopped her.  
  
"Whoa! Abby. OK, sit down. You're going to hurt yourself."  
  
"No. I won't." Abby promised, her voice filled with pain. "I can't feel anything anymore."  
  
"Or you feel too much. I know how it is." Alison said softly.  
  
"Alison. I can't do this anymore." Abby began to cry again.  
  
"I know. I know." Alison sighed as she put her arm around Abby's shoulders. "C'mon. Why don't you just sit down for a second? I'll make you some tea."  
  
Alison sighed, her heart breaking. Cameron was gone, that was clear and Abby was clearly beside herself.  
  
"You don't have to." Abby said as she watched Alison sweep the glass away, picking up the picture of Abby and Cam and placing it gently on the table.  
  
"I want to." Alison insisted "Let me take care of you. I know how you feel."  
  
"You do and you don't" Abby said.  
  
"What do you mean?" Alison asked as she put the kettle on to boil.  
  
"You met Rafe when he was already gone. The fact that he came back was amazing - don't get me wrong - but you two never had a chance before he left. You had a lot to make up for."  
  
"OK." Alison said - not really understanding the point.  
  
"Cam and I - they probably think we've had our chance. I'm never going to have him back for good again. I'm sure of it. The fact that he keeps coming back for minutes at a time - Alison - it's going to destroy me. It tears me up to have him here and then for him to be ripped away again. I'd rather he never came back at all."  
  
"I don't believe that Abby. Trust me - I know for a fact that there are miracles. I've seen them happen - and not just for Rafe and me." Alison brought 2 steaming mugs over to Abby and handing her one - sat down beside her on the couch.  
  
"Well, Alison, I can't believe it. I can't. If I continue to hope and dream - I'll never live again."  
  
"So you're giving up?" Alison asked.  
  
"Yes." Abby replied.  
  
"Just like that?"  
  
Abby was getting annoyed. "Yes."  
  
Alison looked at her sister over the edge of the mug as she took a sip of tea. "Hmm. I thought you were a lot like me - but it's clear I was wrong."  
  
"No, you're not - we are. We're a lot alike." Abby said, confused.  
  
"I used to think so. I used to think you were so brave. I didn't know you were such a coward."  
  
Abby was shocked. Alison had some nerve. "What are you trying to say?"  
  
"I'm saying you are not as strong as I imagined. You totally had me fooled."  
  
"Sorry to disappoint you." Abby said bitterly.  
  
"I am disappointed. I just can't believe you'd let a chance slip away like this."  
  
"What?"  
  
Alison decided to lay it all out on the table. It was so funny she now felt she was an expert in the way Heaven worked - but she did have some experience.  
  
"Clearly, they're bending the rules for you two. There's a reason they keep sending Cam back. One day, maybe, if you both hope and pray hard enough he'll be back for good. It could happen. It did for me."  
  
"Alison, it can't. How would you explain that to his family? People back home know he's gone."  
  
"I fully believe the ones above would find a way to make it all make sense. The only reason you should stop believing it can happen is if you truly would rather live without him."  
  
"Alison. If he came back - what would happen? Look at you and Rafe. You've had to fight every moment to be together. Is it really worth it?"  
  
Alison stared into her sister's eyes and took her hands before she spoke. Tears filled her own as she said the words. "Abby. Every minute, every second that I have with Rafe is worth all we've been through and more. I can't even imagine what my life would be like without him. I feel lost and empty just thinking about losing him. I know it can happen. Even now. But the minute he looks at me, the moment he takes my hand in his I forget. I forget everything else but how it feels to be loved by him and to love him back."  
  
Abby shook her head - not daring to hope that she could really be that happy too.  
  
"Rafe and I were destined to be together, Abby. If it didn't happen the way it did - I fully believe we'd have found each other anyway. I think you have the same thing with Cameron. He just got taken too soon. Somehow, someway, you can bring him back. If you love him enough - it'll happen. I'm sure of it."  
  
"So what do I do?" Abby said, wiping her tears away feeling stronger by the moment.  
  
"No, you really want to ask - what do we do? Because I'm going to make sure you have him back Abby, if it's the last thing I do." 


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty-three  
  
Nearly two weeks later and Abby still felt numb. It was so sweet of Alison, but honestly, as much as she wanted Cameron back - she was nearly sure she'd never see him again. She glanced at the ring on her finger - sure that she should take it off - knowing she didn't have the strength to. This wasn't the only ring she was worried about. Rafe and Alison's wedding's was days away and she still held Caleb's ring. She decided to follow Cam's advice. Though they'd had so little time she was sure that he wanted her to give the ring back. She was clairvoyant. She could see the future. If Caleb had evil plans she could help stop him - just as she did Joshua.  
  
Abby sat down and pulled out a sheet of stationary - monogrammed with a large cursive "A". She was too scared to face Caleb in person but figured a note would suffice. She told him she wanted to meet him in 4 days. It seemed like a nice even number and that way - Alison and Rafe would be married and away on their honeymoon and nothing could touch them. She wouldn't let him ruin this wedding. Not this time.  
  
She left the letter unsigned - he'd know who it came from and sealed the envelope. She had to hurry. After Alison came back from the doctor they had to go for a final fitting. It was amazing they had planned all this so fast.  
  
*************  
  
Lucy had so much to do - so much to plan. Helping out her cousin - planning their wedding as he once did for her - it was the least she could do. Two people so perfect for each other as Rafe and Alison, Lucy couldn't help but think they deserved every happiness.  
  
So did she and Ian. Chris was making such progress, she was sure the time would come soon when they could have back what they lost. Everything would be as it was. Ian and Jamal and everyone else who'd been turned would become what they once were again.  
  
She sighed, thinking of the list of things she still had to do. How many dozen pink roses would she need? She hoped she'd ordered enough.  
  
*************  
  
Alison grabbed Rafe's hand and held it tightly as they left the elevator. "Rafe, can you believe it? In just a few minutes - Oh my God. We'll be able to see her!!"  
  
"Or him." He said as he brought her hand to his lips.  
  
"Or him." She said, her eyes shining brightly.  
  
As they sat together in the waiting room, it was no use. Rafe couldn't stop the thought from creeping in. All he wanted to do was kiss her. So he did. Once, twice and then again.  
  
"Rafe." Alison whispered, as she brought her hand to caress his cheek.  
  
Well, if that wasn't a pretty picture - the nurse thought with a smile.  
  
"Alison Barrington?" she said, sorry she had to disturb them at all.  
  
Alison pulled her lips from Rafe's and cleared her throat. "Umm. Yes?"  
  
"They're ready for you now."  
  
"OK." She said as she reluctantly moved away.  
  
"We'll call you in when they're ready for you, Mr. Barrington."  
  
Alison let out a huge laugh. "Yeah, Mr. Barrington. You just wait here."  
  
She leaned in to kiss him once more before she followed the nurse inside.  
  
He watched her walk away and smiled.  
  
A few minutes later, they called him in. Alison was lying on the exam table and he was sitting next to her, holding her hand.  
  
It was unbelievable. As the nurse ran the sensor over Alison's stomach, Rafe's eyes were riveted to the screen.  
  
"Oh my God. Alison." He whispered, squeezing her hand tightly.  
  
Tears filled her eyes as she watched him.  
  
"I know." She replied.  
  
"This is real." He said, completely in awe.  
  
"Yeah, it's real." She confirmed, tears running down her cheeks.  
  
"I knew it was, I mean. I already believed it, but Alison, look. That's our child."  
  
"I know. I'm looking." She said as she continued to stare at him.  
  
He finally looked her way, love spilling from his eyes. "You are amazing."  
  
"I didn't do this all by myself." She smiled at him.  
  
"You're still amazing. I love you."  
  
"I love you too." Alison replied.  
  
The nurse left the room with a sigh. They certainly looked young, but if anyone wondered if those two should be parents, there was nothing to worry about. They were as head over heels for this baby as they were for each other. 


	24. Chapter 24

A/N: Remember dear readers, this is my version of The Gift - Caleb's terrorizing Abby but he's no where near Alison and I don't care what happened on the show - this is where they're getting married. SO THERE!!!!! LOL!! TIIC can do whatever they want - I won't let them take the barn away. I really, really, really hope this chapter doesn't disappoint - I wrote it ages ago but needed to have the story fit in. It was so hard to do - I wanted to make it like the original barn wedding - but different - if you know what I mean. Of course, I would LOVE to know what you think so - c'mon. Tell me! Until the honeymoon - (yes, of course they still get one!) :-) xox - G  
  
Chapter Twenty-four  
  
Lucy had outdone herself.  
  
This little barn is where they had had their happiest moments. He knew this place better than any other in this town. But today, he barely recognized it. It had been virtually transformed.  
  
Wild pink roses hung from every rafter, lanterns set the barn aglow. The floor had been swept clean, save for a satin runner that served as an aisle. A few chairs were set on either side. Jamal, Jack, Casey, Ian, Lucy, Abby, Elizabeth, Amanda, Serena and Christina were the only guests here today. Add the minister to make it "official" and they had everything they needed.  
  
Rafe looked around again, remembering their first wedding here, and the fact that this is where they'd made a child together. There was nowhere else they could possibly get married. Just as there was no place else that they could take their honeymoon.  
  
His hand went to his jacket pocket, double-checking that both the ring and the tickets were there. He greeted their guests and gave Lucy a big hug to say thanks. Once alone, he began to pace a bit.  
  
"What's with the pacing? You're not even married yet and you're acting just like her." Abby said with a smile.  
  
"You're one to talk, you're a pacer too." He took her hand and spun her around, the silk skirt to her strapless pink gown flaring as he did. "Wow. Abs - look at you. You look gorgeous!"  
  
She laughed as she said, "Likely story. How you doing? Are you nervous?"  
  
"No. Yes. A little." He finally admitted. He didn't want anything to go wrong today.  
  
"Don't be. It's going to be fine." Abby said.  
  
Rafe smiled. Having her in the family could come in handy. "No surprises? No tricks?"  
  
"Not a one. I see it clearly." Though she was truly happy for both of them, her heart began to ache. She looked down at the hand that Rafe still held and gave his a quick squeeze. Her eyes became sad. She still wore the ring Cameron had placed there. Today, Alison and Rafe's engagement would finally be over. She was sure hers never would be.  
  
When she looked up one of the tears she'd been holding back escaped without warning. Rafe took his hand and wiped it away.  
  
"Abby." He said softly, knowing exactly what she was thinking.  
  
She sniffled a bit, "I'm fine. Today's a happy day. No tears allowed unless they're happy ones."  
  
"Abby."  
  
"Rafe - don't. I'm fine. I better go. It's almost time." She took a deep breath and pulled away.  
  
"Hey Abby?" Rafe called after her.  
  
"Yeah." She said softly.  
  
"Don't give up. Dreams have a way of coming true - you know. Just look at Alison and me."  
  
She nodded and smiled and walked away.  
  
************  
  
"I really wanted to wear that dress - but it just wouldn't fit." Alison sighed. She was barely showing, but her waist had thickened enough to make wearing the one she had worn last December impossible.  
  
"You look stunning." Elizabeth said, placing a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Really?"  
  
Elizabeth nodded. Stunning was not quite the word. Alison glowed, like she was lit from within, a cloud of light visibly floated around her. She had never seen anyone so happy in her life. Her gown was simple but absolutely lovely. The flowing fabric was a shade of the most delicate blush pink; so faint it was almost undetectable. It tied around her neck with pale pink satin ribbons that flowed down the length of her bare back. Roses in a much deeper shade of pink were wound in her hair and filled the bouquet in her hands.  
  
Alison had a thought at that moment. She was suddenly almost positive it was true. The baby must be a girl. Look at all the pink around this place. It seemed to her sort of a sign. She placed a hand on her stomach and began to grin. She wore a bracelet on her wrist; it was the same one Rafe had given her all those months ago. She knew now that the woman in the photo was just Rafe's mother and that he had wanted her to be here in some small way. While last time the thought devastated her, today, it just made her smile.  
  
"Alison. Are you ready?" Elizabeth asked.  
  
"Yes." She replied with a sigh. "I've always been."  
  
**********  
  
The gentle sounds of a harp filled the air. Rafe watched Abby walk down the aisle, her face so serious, with her heavy eyeglasses. She smiled as she took her place opposite him. Rafe turned to look at Lucy, smiling at something she said, when he heard the music change, announcing that Alison was next.  
  
He turned back and looked toward the end of the aisle. He instantly forgot how to breathe.  
  
He'd said she was beautiful before. He knew there was no other woman who could compare. But the sight of her, pausing for a split second before she walked slowly towards him, robbed him of his breath and made his knees weak.  
  
He didn't realize he whispered her name.  
  
As she reached him she held out her hand. He took it and linked her fingers with his. He began to breathe again. She wasn't going anywhere. They had decided it wouldn't be a formal ceremony. The minister said a few words of welcome and then it was their turn.  
  
Rafe looked over at Alison and smiled as he asked, "Me first?  
  
Alison nodded, tears filling her eyes.  
  
Rafe took a deep breath and began to speak.  
  
"I've had to live most of my life alone. I never had a real family. One day, I literally bumped into you and I think it was then that I wished you'd someday be mine - but I was sure it wasn't possible. I wasn't sure what it felt like to be in love but I knew, without a doubt, that I didn't want another day to go by without seeing you. Until I met you, Alison, I had no idea what it meant to love someone the way you've taught me to. I had no idea what it really felt like to have someone love me. You've taught me everything I know about love. Now everything I am, everything I do; is because of my love for you."  
  
Alison looked up at him. She smiled and whispered, "I love you."  
  
She leaned in and kissed him before he continued, causing her to smile wider when he whispered, "Alison, I'm not supposed to kiss you yet."  
  
"I know. I couldn't wait." She whispered back.  
  
He took another deep breath and continued, tears shining in his eyes. He took both her hands in his and held them tightly,  
  
"The fact that you somehow decided to love me makes me the luckiest man in the world. You truly make me happier than I ever knew I could be. And so now - finally."  
  
Rafe looked down at Alison, sure he never loved her more than at that moment as he finished. "I, Rafe Kovich, take you Alison Barrington, to be my wife. To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, to love, honor and to cherish every single minute of every day of my life. Alison. I promise you that I will carry our love with me forever - and that we will be joined together as one, for now and into eternity."  
  
Her heart was so full of love for him it overflowed. He could see it clearly in her eyes. Alison took a deep breath herself and blinked back tears. She just needed to say her vows and they'd be halfway there.  
  
She looked up at him and smiled.  
  
"When I was a little girl, I used to imagine what my life would be like when I finally fell in love. When I thought of the man I would marry I imagined he would be brave and thoughtful and kind. I imagined he would be someone who always strived to do what was right, who would fight for those he loved. I wished with all my heart, that he would come and make all my dreams come true."  
  
Tears started to flow down her cheeks as he lifted a hand to try and wipe them away. She really didn't care about her tears at all. She wanted everyone in the world to know just how much she loved him.  
  
"Then, I met you. Rafe, you are all those things I imagined, and so much more. I treasured every minute we had together because I didn't think that we would ever have enough time. Despite everything - it seems that now, we have all the time in the world."  
  
Tears spilled from Alison's eyes as she promised, "After today, I know for sure that every night, when I fall asleep - my sleep will be dreamless. I'll never have to dream again. Every single dream I've ever had in all my life has now come true because of you."  
  
She took another deep breath and held his hands in hers. He steadied her as she swayed a bit; overwhelmed with the excitement of it all.  
  
"I, Alison Barrington, take you, Rafe Kovich, to be my husband. To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, to love, honor and to cherish every moment of every day of my life. Rafe, I promise to carry your love with me forever. My heart and soul now belongs to you - for now - and into eternity."  
  
Rafe couldn't believe it, They had gotten through it and they were almost there. The minister asked them both questions and each one in turn said, "I do." As he looked down at Alison he truly couldn't believe that she was his. She loved him. She wanted to spend every day of the rest of her life with him. How did he ever get so lucky?  
  
Alison looked up at Rafe as he slipped a ring on her finger, remembering when he had made a ring of stones the last time they were here. As she took his hand in hers and gave him his ring there was no doubt in her mind that this was their destiny. There was no one else in the world for her than him. She was truly the luckiest girl on the face of the earth.  
  
Blocking out the rest of the world they faintly heard someone give them permission to kiss. They didn't follow instructions well - because Alison was already wrapped in Rafe's arms and her lips had already found his. They finally, officially were husband and wife. 


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter Twenty-five  
  
Abby stood with the rest of the guests and waved goodbye to Alison and Rafe. The wedding ceremony was so incredibly romantic - it made Abby's heart hurt. Her eyes were filled with unshed tears - she wanted to cry - but needed to be alone.  
  
Lucy noticed something was wrong and tried to get her to go home with her - but Abby declined. She had no idea - but Abby could see in her mind that Lucy and Ian were in for some bumpy roads soon - she didn't want to add to the burden. She thanked Ian for driving her home and in her pretty pink dress and matching shoes - went off to her apartment.  
  
Damnit Cameron. Abby thought to herself. This is so unfair. That should have been me. That should have been you. We were completely cheated out of the life we deserved.  
  
She looked down at the flowers she held in her hand. They were so vibrant and lively this morning but now they looked sad and limp. Just like Abby felt herself.  
  
As she got ready for bed Abby stared once again at the pink dress - so cheerful. It represented the complete opposite of her mood.  
  
Now alone - removed from the happiness and excitement of today's events the emptiness she felt without Cameron coupled with the fear she felt towards Caleb crawled back in.  
  
Caleb, she thought again, shivering.  
  
She still hadn't heard from him. She was sure she would. It was only a matter of time.  
  
Memories came flooding back, of the day she met Cameron, all the milestones they shared, their first kiss, the first time they made love, their first romantic grown up evening out, the first time she realized that he was the only one in the world for her.  
  
Flooded with emotion, Abby dug out the ring from where she kept it hidden. Turning it in her hand, knowing now what it was truly capable of, she had to take a deep breath to keep from doing what she knew would be the biggest mistake of her life.  
  
A war waged between her head and her heart. Her mind raced, full of reasons why this made no sense, reasons why it was a dangerous solution, reasons why she should not even consider it.  
  
Her heart ached, her arms felt empty. She wanted him here. With her. It's where he belonged. He was robbed of the life he deserved and she could have him back. She could give him the life he was so deserving of.  
  
Abby looked again at ring she held in her hand - tempted to wish for everything her heart desired, knowing if she did the price she would pay would be enormous.  
  
*************  
  
Something had come in the mail today. Something Caleb was trying to hide from her. Livvie couldn't believe he was keeping secrets from her.  
  
She was becoming unbelievably paranoid.  
  
Caleb was out in his studio - practicing or so she thought. All Livvie knew at the moment is that she was going to get to the bottom of this.  
  
She saw it then. A cute little notecard with a large "A" engraved in it.  
  
There were only a few people she knew with names that started with that letter. Alison and Abby.  
  
Either one of them was going to meet Caleb in two days. Whichever one of them it was - they better pray they could get away from her fast enough.  
  
She crushed the card in her hand as she continued to plot her revenge - even before she knew the culprit.  
  
No one came near what was hers and lived to tell the tale. No one.  
  
***************  
  
Caleb had such a sense of peace. It was miraculous really, the feeling he got when everything was going his way.  
  
Sweet little Abby was going to come crawling and he couldn't wait. Two days. It had been a while since he could enjoy making a woman squirm. There was already a woman in his life. He had his Olivia and how she pleased him. He adored Olivia for her passion, her incomparable beauty, he loved every last thing about her. She was his heart, his soul, his everything. Despite all that - he had to admit that there was something about the pure unadulterated fear he elicited from Abby that made him wonder what life would be like with someone so unlike himself.  
  
It was a challenge to be sure because other than being scared to death of him - she seemed immune to his charm.  
  
It was something to think about. Whether or not he did anything about it remained to be seen.  
  
All he wanted, all he needed at the moment was his ring. Once he held it - the world would be his for the taking. And he would start right here, in the place he'd come to call home. Port Charles.  
  
****************  
  
Abby threw the ring across the room. She had been two words away from wishing for Cameron. Two words. "I wish, with all my heart that I could have." She stopped short of saying "Cameron back."  
  
She was certain, she had no doubt, that if she uttered the words - Cameron would come back to her - without his memory or with a different personality. Something evil would taint his arrival back in her life and though her heart was in a million pieces she would not let what they shared be destroyed by a force as evil as Caleb.  
  
She refused.  
  
If she had to take him on alone - she would gladly. She truly had little to lose. She could keep Alison, Rafe and her little niece or nephew out of the line of fire. They deserved the life they were beginning. She only had herself to worry about. Cameron was gone. Something he said when he was here last struck a cord with her. If she didn't survive they would be together. She would be able to live the rest of her life with him up above.  
  
At the moment - that option was one that she'd gladly consider.  
  
She put the ring away, shaking a bit thinking how close she had come to ruining any future chance of happiness.  
  
As long as Caleb still roamed the streets of Port Charles, no one was safe. She was about to test just how much she could do about that. 


	26. Chapter 26

A/N - Sorry to keep you waiting!! :) This is just the beginning - mind you. I'm filling the story up with happy Rali - esp. this week. :( - Enjoy! - xox G  
  
Chapter Twenty-six  
  
Alison couldn't stop smiling. She truly had never been this happy in her entire life. They had done it. They were finally married. Rafe was her husband. She couldn't believe it! As they sat together in the back of the limousine she stared again at the rings on her hand - her beautiful diamond now had a matching wedding band. Looking at it, she just sighed, never more content in her life.  
  
Rafe couldn't take his eyes off her. His wife. Finally. After everything they'd been through he had never been more scared than he had been earlier today. He had been so frightened that something or someone would try to destroy her happiness today. He took the hand she'd been staring at in his and brought it to his lips. She turned her head to look up at him with that smile of hers and he was lost.  
  
"Hi." She giggled at him, love shining in her eyes. They had changed clothes before starting off on their trip but Alison still had a few roses threaded in her hair. She looked so incredibly beautiful, Rafe thought for the thousandth time that day as he answered with a huge grin "Hi yourself."  
  
As he let go of her hand she placed it in her lap and looked down, still staring at her rings as she moved closer to him. She rested her head on his shoulder and spoke again. "Rafe?"  
  
"mmm hmm." Was his answer. He was busy sniffing the roses she wore in her hair.  
  
"Where are you taking me?"  
  
"It's a surprise." Rafe answered, pulling her closer.  
  
She wasn't giving up. She eased back and pouted a bit. "You won't tell me?"  
  
"No." he said with a laugh.  
  
"C'mon please??" she asked as she batted her eyes at him.  
  
"No." He answered, trying to sound serious.  
  
Alison was more than ready to accept a challenge. "I bet I can make you tell me."  
  
"I bet you can't." He laughed again.  
  
"Are you sure about that?" she asked.  
  
"No contest, Alison." He grinned at her. "You are no match for me."  
  
"Really?" He was going to be sorry he said that, she thought to herself.  
  
Confident he could win he replied. "Really."  
  
"hmmm." Alison began. "OK. So if I do this - " she asked as she leaned close and placed a kiss at the base of his throat - "it has absolutely no affect on you?  
  
"I didn't say that." He answered. "I just said you couldn't make me tell you where we're going."  
  
"Not even if I do this?" She asked again, as her lips traveled up his neck to the spot behind his ear.  
  
"Cheater." He whispered, clearly affected by her now.  
  
She giggled, the sound humming against his skin. "C'mon Rafe. Tell me. Where are we going?" She continued to kiss him, moving her lips towards his, her fingers becoming tangled in his hair.  
  
"Alison." He said softly next to her ear.  
  
"Yeah?" she replied, figuring she had him now.  
  
"I know you want me to tell you, but everything you're trying is making me want to stop talking." He said as his lips captured hers.  
  
He continued to kiss her, losing all track of time and place when he felt the car pull to a halt.  
  
"OK. I'll tell you now." He said as he broke their kiss.  
  
"No fair!!" She said laughing, her eyes still closed. "We're here aren't we?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
It was then that she heard it, the sound of the train. "Oh, Rafe." She said, her eyes filling with tears.  
  
They walked into the station - the difference was this time - they would board the train together.  
  
It slowly pulled in and as it did, Alison gripped her husband's hand tightly.  
  
"Sure you don't want me to try and make a run for it?" He asked with a grin.  
  
"Not on your life." She laughed as she held his hand tighter and pulled him up the stairs to the car behind her. "I'm never letting you go."  
  
As he opened the door to the cabin Alison could see he had thought of everything. A vase with a dozen pink roses sat in their cabin. The bed was strewn with the petals of what seemed like hundreds more. Unable to resist, he had begun to kiss her in the corridor and he never let his lips leave hers as he eased her into the little room, closing the door behind him with his foot.  
  
He finally pulled away to gaze down at her. "So. Mrs. Kovich, how do you like your honeymoon so far?"  
  
"It's heavenly!" she said with a giggle.  
  
"You are so incredibly corny sometimes, you know that?"  
  
"Yes. But you love me anyway." She leaned close to kiss him again.  
  
"I do. More than you can ever imagine." He said with a smile, right before he let her.  
  
It was really, really difficult, but she eased away from him. He reached for her immediately, glad that they were alone at last.  
  
"Wait." she said with a gleam in her eye. "I want to go and change into something for you. I'll be back in a second."  
  
"Alison." the tone of his voice said he didn't want to wait even a second to have her in his arms again.  
  
"Raaafe," she said in a singsong voice. "Just please, trust me. It will be worth waiting for."  
  
"I'm sure it will." He said with a smile, already seeing a picture of what she would look like in his mind.  
  
Rafe moved around the cabin, dimming the lights and lighting a few candles. He started to open the champagne, but he realized she wouldn't be able to drink any. Just then - he heard her softly call his name.  
  
Alison leaned seductively against the doorframe, the light spilling out into the room and glowing behind her.  
  
He turned to look at her - and burst into laughter.  
  
"What? You don't like it?" She said with a grin.  
  
"Of course I do."  
  
"You picked it out - you know."  
  
"You're right. I did."  
  
"You don't think I look sexy?" She asked, her voice teasing him - pretending to be hurt.  
  
Nothing could be further from the truth, Rafe thought as he said, "Unbelievably - I'm just surprised. It's our wedding night. I thought you'd be wearing something soft and lacy.  
  
"And?" she asked, turning around in a slow circle.  
  
"And - you're wearing my shirt."  
  
"Well." She said as she started towards him, toying with the hem of the shirt as she did. "It is pretty soft."  
  
"Is it?" he asked "You know - it's been so long since I've worn it I've forgotten. Let me feel for myself."  
  
Alison playfully swatted his hands as he reached for her. She backed away as she spoke "In a minute." She said. "I want you to know why I decided to wear this tonight."  
  
This should be good - he thought to himself, still aching to touch her - but loving the thrill of having to wait.  
  
"I wore this shirt, first of all because it makes me feel close to you."  
  
That made perfect sense, he thought as he looked at her again.  
  
"And?" Rafe smiled as urged Alison to continue. As she did - he was left speechless.  
  
"And, whenever I wear it, it feels just as if you're holding me close. As I put it on - I can almost feel your hands on my shoulders, running down my arms. It's like I can feel you wherever the fabric covers me. Did you know that?"  
  
She inched closer to him her own hands running up and down his arms as she spoke.  
  
The thoughts her words placed in his mind made Rafe incapable of forming a sentence himself. His only response was "mmmm?"  
  
"But you know what even feels better than wearing this shirt, Rafe?" she asked as she leaned in, kissed the spot just under his ear and whispered, "Actually feeling your hands on me."  
  
That was it - it was over. He couldn't wait another second.  
  
Rafe took Alison's breath away as he dragged her to him, pulling her up off her feet. As his mouth covered hers, she hitched herself up and hooked her legs around his waist, loving the feel of her body pressed tightly against his. He moved toward the bed and sat down. She settled onto his lap, still facing him.  
  
The hands she'd just talked about moved to touch her face, running through her hair to the nape of her neck. All the while he kept his lips firmly on hers, kissing her breathless. He moved to pull at the neck of the shirt, causing it to fall off her shoulder. His fingers feathered lightly over her collarbone, teasing her until he replaced them with his mouth, kissing her softly and gently nipping at her skin with his teeth.  
  
She murmured his name as she shifted closer to him, fisting her hands in his hair.  
  
Rafe smiled as his mouth inched up her neck. He was trying to slow their pace a bit. They had all the time in the world - there was no need to rush. His lips once again found hers, making her sigh. He rested his arms on the tops of her thighs, curling them around her waist and pulling her closer still. His fingers found the hem of the shirt and he eased his hands underneath, relishing in the silky feel of her skin. His hands streaked up her back and then down again - never breaking their kiss.  
  
This is what she meant when she'd teased him earlier. She arched against him, telling him without words what his touch did to her. A soft moan escaped her lips.  
  
"Alison." He whispered against her lips, causing her eyes to flutter open.  
  
She could barely focus or breathe for that matter. She brought her hands up to his face and tried to look into his eyes. "Mmm hmm?" she said.  
  
The way her body kept shifting against his was driving him completely insane. He had to take a deep breath before he continued. "I need to ask you a question."  
  
"Mmm?" She would let him ask anything he wanted if he'd just start kissing her again.  
  
As if Rafe heard her thoughts, he moved his mouth back to hers, but he did not kiss her. He kept his lips just inches away. Her hands gripped his shoulders, her fingers fisting into the fabric of his shirt, urging him to close the distance between them. He first kissed her temple, moving to place a soft kiss on each of her closed eyes and then pulled back to watch her. The need to feel his lips on hers again was so strong she wanted to scream. She yanked him to her roughly and covered his mouth with hers. She groaned as she deepened their kiss, savoring the taste of him. She kissed him thoroughly, and Rafe truly enjoyed every single second but the fact remained - he hadn't finished. He still had something to ask her. He dragged his mouth away from hers placed it on her neck, close to her ear. Rafe's voice hummed against her skin as he whispered, "Would you do something for me?"  
  
Alison pressed herself closer to him; trembling as his hands moved underneath the shirt she wore once again. She felt them traveling from where they rested at her waist, pausing, as he always seemed to do now to caress her slightly rounded stomach. His hands then continued to run up her sides, his thumbs gently skimming the curves of her breasts as they did.  
  
Her hands slid from his shoulders to the front of his shirt and she clawed at the buttons, nearly ripping them off she was so was desperate to feel him. "Anything, anything - Rafe - please, just - don't stop," she said, not even realizing she was speaking her thoughts aloud.  
  
He didn't want to disappoint her, so he kissed her quickly. Nearly as desperate with need as she was he tore away from her and grinned.  
  
She was trying to drag him back to her when she finally heard him say, "Give me my shirt back." 


	27. Chapter 27

A/N - Thanks y'all for the reviews of last chapter. Re: the train - well - I just couldn't resist. FYI - the only thing that really keeps me from updating sooner is making the story have an actual plot. LOL!!! I could write chapter after chapter of happy Rali w/o a problem. Why was it so hard for TIIC?? I have no idea. ANYWAY - Honeymoon Part II coming up.just please bear with me. ;) xox - G  
  
Chapter Twenty-seven  
  
Abby was scared. She looked at the note in her hand. She wasn't surprised. Leave it to Caleb to make his own terms. So, it was a day earlier than she had planned to meet him but she thought she was ready. He thought she was a pushover but she wasn't planning on just handing the ring over. She was going to try and reason with him.  
  
Caleb unnerved her - in the worst ways possible. It was almost as if he could see right through her - almost as if he could read her thoughts. He knew her every weakness and preyed upon them.  
  
He would try and trick her - he would try and get her to do his dirty work for him if she'd let him. She was sure of that. She wanted no part of it. The only thing she could get from that ring was heartache and she'd already had a lifetime's worth.  
  
She was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't hear the footsteps approaching. The one who called this meeting relished in the element of surprise. Abby shivered a bit, though it wasn't very cold out. Her stomach flip-flopped as she turned to look behind her - feeling as if someone's eyes were on her.  
  
"Get a grip, Abby." She said to herself. "You're just being paranoid and it's too late to back out now."  
  
*************  
  
He had never been more miserable. Since he came back Cam was pretty much useless. He was giving horrible advice so they took him off conscience duty - telling that kid that taking one little candy bar would be just fine didn't go over too well. He was now stuck filing admission papers in Ed's office. It wasn't that bad usually - he always liked being almost the first to know who was new in town but lately he just seemed to be in a trance.  
  
Ed noticed. Cam was doing a terrible job. It was like he forgot the alphabet. Just yesterday he found a pile of "M"'s in the "Q" file. He would never be able to find anything again if he didn't put a stop to this.  
  
"Cameron." He said with a sigh as he watched Cam drop a pile of papers.  
  
"Hmm?" he answered as he bent down to pick them up. When he did he didn't even notice that they were now completely out of order.  
  
"Sit down and talk to me for a minute."  
  
Cam moved like a zombie and took a seat across from Ed, dropping papers like a trail of breadcrumbs behind him.  
  
Ed sighed again. "Something troubling you, my boy?"  
  
"Hmm?" was Cam's reply.  
  
"Cam - c'mon. Just give me a yes or no. Quit the mumbling - you're driving me nuts."  
  
Cam looked up at Ed with a vacant expression and said softly, "No."  
  
"So you're fine?" Ed asked, knowing the complete opposite was true.  
  
"Never better." Cam said bitterly.  
  
"Really?" Ed asked again.  
  
"No. Ed. Not really. I'm miserable. There. Are you happy now??" Cam said as he stood and turned his back to him.  
  
"No. I'm not happy you are miserable - but I am glad you're at least being truthful. Kid, you were supposed to watch out for her when you were down there."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Instead, she's still in a heap of trouble and is getting in deeper by the second. What were you thinking?" Ed scolded.  
  
"Clearly, I wasn't." Cam turned back and glared at him.  
  
"At least you know it."  
  
"Actually, that's not true. I was. I was thinking that I've never seen anything more beautiful than her, not when I was alive and not since I've been here either. I was thinking that I never got to hold her before I left her and that it wasn't fair to either of us. I was thinking that if I never left - she wouldn't be in the mess she's in right now. That's what I was thinking."  
  
Ed just looked at him with sadness in his eyes. These kids are killing me, he thought. I might have to retire soon.  
  
Cam took a deep breath and continued. "She doesn't want me to come see her again. Not unless I can stay for good."  
  
Ed looked Cam in the eyes and said "I know."  
  
"And since I know that'll never happen - I need to try and forget her - OK? Even though I know I never will I have to try. Please. I'm begging you - get someone else watch her Ed because I can't do it and not go crazy. If I think about her too much I'm going to do something drastic and she'll be worse off than she is right now."  
  
"Well - at least you know she's a smart girl. She wants to do the right thing."  
  
Cam challenged Ed with that statement. "She's brilliant Ed, but that's not the point. She's so incredibly lonely and sad and it's all because of me. I promised her after her mom died that I'd look after her - that she'd be my family and then - what did I do? I left her too. Her sister and your son - they're fantastic and they do - they love her, but not the way I do, Ed. No one can ever love her the way I do." He looked Ed straight in the eye, "No one."  
  
"I'm sure you're right." Ed agreed.  
  
Cameron didn't want to talk anymore. He was tired. It had been a long day. "Ed. Could you please tell me what the point of this conversation is because it's just getting me angry. This isn't helping me at all."  
  
"I think when you hear what I have to say it might. Sit down kid. I've got a proposition for you. Behave yourself and it just might work."  
  
************  
  
Abby sat down and continued to wait. It was getting dark and she was getting more and more nervous. Finally, the person who was there to see her made them self known.  
  
"Sweet little Abigail, out all alone with no one to protect her." A voice spoke from the dark. "Waiting for Caleb are you?"  
  
Abby looked at Livvie with a mixture of fear and annoyance. "Yes. As a matter of fact I am."  
  
Livvie laughed, hatred glowing in her eyes. "Well. Surprise. He's not coming. And when I'm through with you - well - honey, you're going to wish he had." 


	28. Chapter 28

A/N - Hello all! By special request from nat - here you go - the next chapter, which was easier to type out now that I'm done crying. :-( Hope you like it.until later xox - G  
  
Chapter Twenty-eight  
  
Whoever said a bed of rose petals was romantic probably had never slept in one. Rafe's vision was blocked momentarily. Still groggy it took him a few minutes to realize what the cause was. He lifted a hand a peeled away a stray petal that was stuck to his eye and then found that they were everywhere - clinging to him. Nice idea, he said to himself - but it was really pretty silly not to mention uncomfortable when he thought about it.  
  
He turned onto his side and completely changed his mind.  
  
There she was - his wife. Lying on her stomach - her hair fanning out across the pillow - laced with the petals of what seemed like 100 roses. He had never in his life seen anything more beautiful. The very same roses he'd been complaining about clung to her as well and all he could think of was that if he touched them - he wouldn't be able to determine which was the flowers and which was her skin. The blankets were tangled and pooled at her waist and petals cascaded down her bare back. He looked at her and sighed, knowing he should let her sleep. He did make an effort but in the end - he just couldn't help himself.  
  
He pushed the hair back from the nape of her neck and pressed his lips there, hearing a soft murmur escape her lips as he did. He blazed a trail of kisses down her spine, ending at the small of her back. Her skin smelled of roses now and he knew for a fact that he'd never be able to smell that scent again without seeing this picture of her in his mind.  
  
His hand imitated the same journey his lips just took - brushing off the rose petals in the process. Alison finally began to stir as he did.  
  
"Rafe? What do you think you're doing?" She asked, her smile clearly heard in her voice.  
  
"Waking you up." He replied, his lips now on her shoulder.  
  
"Is that what you call it?"  
  
"Among other things." He laughed.  
  
Alison turned around to face him, scattering petals as she did. Her eyes were heavy with sleep, but amazingly blue and happy. She was happier than she ever thought she could be again.  
  
"Good morning." She said with a smile.  
  
Rafe pulled her close and buried his nose in her hair as he answered "ummm. It's not quite morning yet."  
  
"Good "middle of the night" then - Mr. Accurate." She said, her eyes filled with laughter.  
  
She tilted her face to his and gave him a kiss. She still couldn't believe it was true. They got married. Pictures of the ceremony flew through her mind. Everything had been absolutely perfect.  
  
She looked at him, and started to grin. He looked absolutely ridiculous - his hair was full of flowers. She lifted a hand and brushed a few petals away. Now that she'd gotten a good look at her handsome husband, she didn't think she'd be able to fall asleep again.  
  
She guessed they'd just have to think of something else to do.  
  
For the moment, Alison just let herself enjoy being held in his arms for a few minutes before she spoke again. She thought this was a good time to clarify a few of her expectations in their marriage.  
  
"Rafe?" She said as she kissed him softly. "There are a few things that maybe we should have gotten straight before we got married. I think we should discuss them now."  
  
"mmm." He replied - her words not really registering.  
  
She shook him a bit to make him focus. "This is a very serious discussion, Rafe. You need to pay attention."  
  
"Yes ma'am, Mrs. Kovich. I'm listening."  
  
Alison sighed, loving the sound of her new name. "Say that again."  
  
"I'm listening." Rafe said with a grin.  
  
"Rafe." she warned.  
  
Still teasing he tried again, "Yes, ma'am?"  
  
"Rafe!!"  
  
"Mrs. Kovich?" He said, pressing his lips to hers.  
  
She sighed once more, "That's better."  
  
As he pulled away he looked at her and ran a hand over her hair. "So what are these rules you have for me?"  
  
"They are not "rules" Rafe, they're suggestions."  
  
She looked so cute when she tried to be serious. Rafe's eyes squinted in amusement. "OK. Go ahead. Suggest away."  
  
"OK. Well. First of all, I think you already know that I like to sleep late."  
  
"You're kidding?" Rafe pretended to be shocked. "I just thought you ignored the alarm every morning - but were really wide awake the whole time."  
  
"Rafe!"  
  
He laughed again. "Sorry. Yes. I am aware of that fact."  
  
"OK. So. Here's a suggestion. Let me."  
  
"Let you what?"  
  
"Sleep late."  
  
"Every day?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"No matter what?"  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"So like, right now, when I woke you up, would you have rather I let you sleep?"  
  
She thought about it for a second and then replied, "Not exactly."  
  
"OK - my dear wife, what "exactly" do you want me to do then?" Rafe smiled. "I'm confused. Should I let you sleep?" He asked as he kissed her. "Or should I wake you up?" He kissed her again. "I really think you need to make my husbandly duties clearer to me."  
  
She had started the conversation as a bit of a joke, but thought he'd kind of get the hint but now - she'd painted herself into a corner. Having him kiss her awake - well, there was no denying it was a lovely way to wake up.  
  
"Umm." Alison was trying to make her point, but his hands were running through her hair and the feel of his touch was making her lose her train of thought. "You can.ahhh.kiss me awake - but otherwise you, ummm, you need to let me sleep."  
  
"Alison, you're being very vague." He grinned, moving his head to nuzzle her neck.  
  
She ran her hands through his hair as she snuggled closer. "You're being very difficult. Did I know this about you before we got married?"  
  
Rafe continued to laugh at her, "I'm sure you did."  
  
"And I married you anyway?" She said, in mock disbelief.  
  
He leaned back and lifted her left hand to place a series of kisses just above where she wore his rings. "Yeah. You did."  
  
Alison ran her free hand over his cheek, tracing the line of his jaw with her finger. "You must have some other redeeming qualities if I agreed to marry you."  
  
"I have many. Want me to show you what they are?" He asked, not really waiting for an answer before he began to do just that.  
  
Rafe turned Alison in his arms pressing her back into the pillows, sending the rose petals flying.  
  
"Yes." She replied when she could catch her breath. "I suggest you do." 


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter Twenty-nine  
  
"Are you threatening me Livvie?" Abby said, her voice sounding much more confident than she felt.  
  
"Whatever gave you that idea?" Livvie replied, holding back from giving into her first instinct which was to just bite her. It would be so easy - and so sweet - to turn Alison's sister, Rafe's sister-in-law into a vampire.  
  
She fully intended to do just that - but before she did, she wanted to get to the bottom of this. What the hell was Abby doing setting up a meeting with Caleb?  
  
There was no denying that Abby was scared. She was absolutely terrified. But she knew one thing for certain. She was much, much smarter than Livvie and she knew how to push her buttons.  
  
Livvie had a weakness - and Abby knew it. Livvie never wanted to do anything that didn't benefit herself directly. As long as she could keep her talking - Abby could keep herself safe.  
  
"Livvie." Abby began, and despite her fear started to laugh a bit. "Do you really think you can pull one over on Caleb?"  
  
Unnerved, Livvie replied, her voice menacing, "Caleb and I are working together. He sent me."  
  
Abby chuckled. "That's a nice try, Livvie. C'mon. Don't you remember how we met?"  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Livvie asked, beginning to feel completely off balance.  
  
Abby began to pace - but no longer from nerves. She knew she had the upper hand. Surprisingly, Livvie was turning out to be no match for her.  
  
"It was right here, actually. Remember? You came running past, desperate to find Rafe so he could put you out of your misery and I, in the end, led you to Caleb. Know how I did that?"  
  
Realization washed over her. "You can see the future." Livvie reluctantly replied.  
  
"Exactly. I can see what's going to happen before it does. Want to know what I'm seeing now?" She asked.  
  
Livvie didn't respond. She was getting in over her head it seemed. She probably should have put a bit more thought into this.  
  
Abby spoke slowly, wanting to make sure Livvie got the point. "I see a very angry, very disappointed man and what's that? Who in the world could he be angry at?"  
  
"Stop it."  
  
"I do believe he's angry with YOU, Livvie. Why would that be? Because maybe, I don't know, you're going behind his back, setting me up to meet with you instead of him. Livvie, what would happen if when I meet him tomorrow I tell him all about your little plan?"  
  
"You can't."  
  
"Why not? Livvie, really. I have nothing to lose." Abby smirked.  
  
Livvie wanted nothing more than to wipe that smirk off Abby's face. She began to bare her fangs.  
  
"Pretty teeth, Livvie dear, really quite nice. But I suggest you just relax. Because the only thing that will make Caleb angrier at you than he'll be when he finds out about this little meeting - is if he finds out you turned me."  
  
"You're so sure of yourself." Livvie's words were bitter, mostly because she knew she was outmatched.  
  
"I am. Because Livvie, you are the one who stands to lose everything. How many times can Caleb tell you he loves you before you actually get a clue? He says it every day and every day you find a reason to doubt him. I know the man's a vampire but he has the patience of a saint to put up with the likes of you."  
  
Livvie's eyes glowed with fury as she replied, "I hate you."  
  
Abby laughed again. "Good comeback, sweetie. You really should just go home. You're embarrassing yourself. Caleb is the one who has business with me and I suggest you let him handle it."  
  
"We're not finished." Livvie swore as she stormed off in defeat.  
  
"Be careful or you and Caleb will be. By the way, tell him I said hi!" Abby called after her.  
  
Alone again, Abby couldn't help but smile. For the first time in weeks she felt as if her life had a purpose. She could do this. She could fight them. She just needed to believe she could.  
  
She looked up at the stars and her eyes filled with tears. "How great was that Cam? Huh? I can do this, can't I? I really, really can."  
  
**************  
  
Caleb could sense something was amiss. He knew it was coming. Olivia was so infuriatingly impulsive.  
  
She had been gone for an hour. He had no doubt where she could be. She was trying to regain his legacy for him.  
  
That fact endeared her to him, but the thought of her acting alone made his blood boil.  
  
The two of them had done unmentionable things to hurt each other. He ripped her in pieces trying to make her become what he thought he wanted, she destroyed him in front of the whole town. But they were together again and he'd be damned if he'd let her ruin it now.  
  
He sat in a room lit in candlelight. He watched and waited for her to return to him. He could feel her getting nearer. She was on her way home. 


	30. Chapter 30

A/N - OK - I know you're not going to complain - but the way PC ended just killed me - so I'm on a roll. I only thought the honeymoon would be about 2 chapters - but here we are onto #3 - so sue me! Enjoy xox - G  
  
Chapter Thirty  
  
"Alison. That's the third one. You can't seriously want another scone." Rafe said with a huge grin.  
  
Alison eyed the plate that sat on the tray between them, sure she never wanted to eat breakfast anywhere but in bed again.  
  
"C'mon. Just one more. It's not for me. It's your child that's hungry. I could've stopped at one." Alison replied.  
  
"Liar."  
  
"OK. Maybe one and a half."  
  
Rafe sipped coffee and laughed at her.  
  
"Rafe.please? Can't I have the last one? It's chocolate chip."  
  
"On one condition." He nodded towards a glass next to the plate. "You have it with that glass of milk."  
  
"Ugh." Alison made a face.  
  
"It's not for you." Rafe looked at her, his eyes serious. "It's my child that likes milk."  
  
That was a nice try, but Alison wasn't convinced. "Wrong. But your child does love hot chocolate, and that has milk in it."  
  
"Alison." Rafe scolded.  
  
She leaned over and kissed him, knowing she was going to get her way. "C'mon."  
  
He took the scone off the plate and held it just out of her reach. "You're spoiling this kid already."  
  
"Don't you want our child to be happy?"  
  
"Yes. But I don't think happiness is a chocolate chip scone."  
  
"Rafe - Don't be ridiculous, of course it is." she said as she snatched the scone from his hand and took a bite, her eyes closing as she savored the taste of it.  
  
Shocked that she succeeded so quickly Rafe sighed, "I'm losing my touch."  
  
Alison giggled. "No, you act tough but you're really just a pushover."  
  
"When it comes to you? Absolutely." He said as he kissed her, tasting the sugar still clinging to her lips.  
  
"Are we ever leaving this room?" She sighed, her eyes still closed.  
  
"Do you want to?"  
  
"No. I don't want to." Alison's eyes fluttered open. She moved the tray to the side as she continued. "As a matter of fact, I never want to leave this train."  
  
"So you want to move in here?" Rafe asked, inching closer to her, bringing his hand to her face, as he used his thumb to brush a crumb from the scone from her lips.  
  
"Sure. Why not?" She asked, completely serious.  
  
"Just stay here, in bed, enjoying room service?"  
  
She moved closer. "Good idea, no?"  
  
"Tempting, no question - but we have a lot to do in the next few months. I mean, if we never leave this train we won't be able to get everything ready for the baby. Not to mention we don't really have room here for a crib." Rafe began to laugh again.  
  
Alison looked into his eyes as she said, "That's my husband. He's always so practical."  
  
Rafe pulled her to him and kissed her, taking her with him as he leaned back on the bed. She rested her head on his chest and sighed.  
  
"This is so perfect. You really surprised me, I thought you were taking me somewhere tropical and warm, but this is better than anything I could imagine."  
  
"I thought you'd like it." Rafe figured as much, but was glad to hear her say the words nonetheless.  
  
"So OK, I guess we will eventually need to leave but we do have two more days."  
  
"Yep. Two more days."  
  
"That's a lot of time. I hope I don't get bored." Alison teased.  
  
Rafe pressed his lips to hers again, "I guess I'll have to find a way to keep you entertained."  
  
Alison felt his mouth moving down her neck as she answered, "I'm a pretty tough audience. Are you sure you want to try?"  
  
Sure he was already succeeding he replied, "Absolutely."  
  
Alison eased away from him and grinned. "Well. You can try later. I'll be back in a little bit, I'm going to take a shower."  
  
Rafe couldn't take his eyes off her, she was so gorgeous. "Wait. What's that you're wearing?"  
  
"Your shirt." She said simply. "You told me a while ago I could keep it."  
  
"And I asked you the other night to give it back."  
  
"Too bad." She laughed as she walked toward the bathroom. She tossed her head around and looked at him over her shoulder and said with a grin. "You want it back - you better come get it yourself."  
  
Rafe bounded from the bed and grabbed her around the waist.  
  
Alison squealed with laughter. "Oh boy. I've got my work cut out for me. I can see you have so much to learn about marriage. Didn't anyone ever teach you how to share?"  
  
"I can share." Rafe replied, "I think I just need some more practice."  
  
"Really?" Alison laughed again.  
  
Still holding her in his arms he leaned in and turned on the water for the shower. Steam soon filled the little bathroom as Rafe lifted the hem of the shirt Alison wore and pulled it over her head.  
  
"See? I think this is a perfect time to share." Rafe said as he eased her into the spray and shut the door of the stall behind him.  
  
Water spilled into her eyes as she looked up at him and grinned. "Wow. Lucky for me you're such a quick learner." 


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter Thirty-one  
  
There wasn't a light on in the loft. The only thing that kept it from being pitch black was the light of a single black pillar candle. Shadows of light danced across his face as he heard the door open slowly. She thought she could sneak in.  
  
"Olivia." he nearly whispered, but his tone was far from gentle.  
  
This might be worse than I imagine, Livvie said to herself, her palms beginning to sweat. "Caleb."  
  
"Where were you, Olivia?" he asked, his voice still cold.  
  
"I umm - I just went for a walk."  
  
Caleb rose from his place on the couch and he stood to face her. "Think a minute before you continue, my love. I suggest you answer me honestly. Where were you, Olivia?"  
  
"In the park."  
  
"With who?" he prodded.  
  
"Abby." Livvie replied, meekly, lowering her eyes from his.  
  
Caleb glowered at her. "Is there a reason you went off to meet her behind my back?"  
  
"I wanted to find out what she wanted with you."  
  
"What makes you think she wants anything with me?"  
  
"Because she sent you a note asking to meet you." Livvie shot back, her temper beginning to flare.  
  
"So - now you're snooping." Caleb replied, his voice still calm.  
  
"I wouldn't have to snoop if you would just tell me what you're up to."  
  
"Did you ask me, Olivia?"  
  
"Yes." She replied, suddenly defensive.  
  
"You asked if I was meeting Abby? If you did I don't recall that conversation."  
  
"I asked if you've found the ring and you said no - but she has it - doesn't she?" Livvie nearly yelled.  
  
Caleb walked over to Livvie, capturing her by the shoulders and holding her still. He stared directly in her eyes as he began, "Olivia - if you and I are going to share the power of the ring - I need to make something very clear to you. In all things regarding the ring - you need to be very specific. It can make all your dreams come true - but if you are not exact in your requests, they will be fulfilled in whatever way the forces see fit." He shook her a bit as he added. "Do you understand me?"  
  
"Yes." She answered, tears welling up in her eyes.  
  
"You'd better - because if you abuse the power we will have once the ring is back in my possession, you will have to deal with the consequences.  
  
*************  
  
"28 more hours." Alison whispered.  
  
Rafe leaned across and lifted the clock off the nightstand, "and 26 minutes."  
  
"That's all we have until we have to go back." Alison sighed as she snuggled closer. She couldn't believe that every night for the rest of her life she would get to fall asleep in his arms.  
  
Rafe kissed the top of her head and drew her closer. "Yep. But, you know - we have a lot to do."  
  
"We do. We're starting our family." Alison said with a smile, though something had been worrying her lately.  
  
"Rafe?" she began again.  
  
"Yeah?" he replied, his voice sounding sleepy.  
  
"Are you sorry?" she asked softly.  
  
Her words had his eyes opening wide as he brought her with him to sit up in bed. "What? Am I sorry for what? That I married you? Are you crazy?"  
  
Alison looked down at her lap. "No. Rafe. Are you sorry this is all happening so fast? I mean - we just got married - in just about 6 months we'll be parents. With all that's happened to us we barely had anytime alone - just you and me. Now we have all this responsibility - what with the gym and the baby. I thought we'd have more time."  
  
Rafe held Alison's face in his hands as he looked into her eyes. "Alison. Remember, all those months ago - before I was back here for good - when you talked about having a child together?"  
  
Alison was still slightly embarrassed by that conversation. She'd been so naïve then. "Yes." She replied. "But Rafe - that was because I thought you were leaving and I wanted to keep a piece of you. It was impossible then."  
  
"I know." He said, his fingers stroking her cheeks and toying with her hair. "But the fact that you even mentioned it - that astounded me. Now - it's happening. I couldn't be happier."  
  
Alison looked at her husband, her voice serious, needing to hear him say it. She wanted him to be happy. She needed to know. "So the fact that in a month or two I'm going to get all fat and that in about five months you'll never get a good nights sleep again doesn't bother you at all?"  
  
"Alison. You are always beautiful to me - whatever size you are and if the reason I can't sleep at night has your eyes and smile then I'll sleep when they're thirty."  
  
"Or maybe not." She said smiling, as she leaned in to kiss him.  
  
"Or maybe not." He replied with a grin.  
  
The train rumbled off into the night and two of it's passengers were determined to make the most of the rest of their trip. 


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter Thirty-two  
  
Twenty-four hours later and she was back in the park again. It didn't even seem like she'd left.  
  
As Abby always did when she was here she thought of Cameron. It made her less nervous to focus on him. God, how she missed him. She had tried to push thoughts of him from her mind but it was no use. She would still think about him but she'd meant what she'd said. She couldn't bear to have him back - not unless it was for good.  
  
Suddenly realizing what she was so angry about - Abby laughed bitterly to herself. How selfish could she possibly be? What right did she have to expect a miracle like that? She only learned of the possibility through her visions of Alison and Rafe and the way they met. But for her to think it was OK for Heaven to release someone - to rewrite history and change the past just because she wanted it? She was suddenly unbelievably ashamed that she'd even had the nerve to think it. They let her have Cam back for a few hours and that was more than she ever hoped for.  
  
"I'm so sorry." She said as she turned her eyes heavenward, blinking back tears. "Thank you."  
  
Caleb watched and waited for just the right time. It seemed she was having a private conversation, or praying perhaps. As he looked at her he saw her wipe her eyes and take a deep breath. She sat on the bench and began to fidget, playing with the ring on her hand, smoothing out wrinkles in her skirt. It looked to him like she was nervous. Good, he thought with a smirk. She should be.  
  
Though she expected him his voice startled her. "Abigail. So glad you could come."  
  
"I invited you here Caleb - if you recall." She stood to face him.  
  
Caleb sighed heavily. She was so feisty. He liked that. "We could go back and forth with this all night - but I seem to remember my giving you some time to think a few things over and then you alerted me to the fact that you were done thinking."  
  
Abby's voice was definite. Her chin tilted in defiance. "I am."  
  
"Glad to hear it." Caleb said and held out his hand. "Give it to me."  
  
Abby took every ounce of courage she had and replied, "You thought it'd just be that easy?"  
  
Caleb couldn't believe she would actually try and resist. His eyes grew angry. "Sweetheart, I promise you this is not a fight you want. I'm already wondering how to punish you for what you've already done. Surely you don't want me to add to that."  
  
Abby was scared, but she had nothing to lose. Really she didn't. She'd miss Alison and Rafe and the friends she was beginning to make here. She'd miss Gwen. But the people who mattered most to her were in Heaven and if Caleb killed her - she'd be able to be with them again. So she knew, with all her heart that the worst he could imagine for her would actually be her dream come true. It was about time someone took Caleb down a few notches and she figured she could at least give it a shot.  
  
She started to laugh at him. "Caleb Morley. What gives you the right to inflict punishment on anyone? Who deemed you the ruler of this town? You think it's your right because you settled here? Port Charles was hardly a peaceful little town before you arrived but the havoc you've wreaked is unspeakable. And now, because after Joshua stole your ring - I found it, carelessly lying on the grass in this very place, ironically, you threaten to deliver some sort of punishment to me? Do you even hear how pathetic you sound?"  
  
This was not the reaction he expected. She completely took him by surprise. Despite what he'd first thought she didn't seem like she was at all afraid of him. Rafe was the only other person in his lifetime he'd had that sort of experience with. This petite woman with her big blue eyes and glasses had struck the first blow and he didn't like it one bit.  
  
He wasn't going to respond to her accusations. He struggled to keep his voice calm. "Abigail. You have something that belongs to me. I'm simply asking you to give it back."  
  
"And then what Caleb? What will you do? I know what happens when you make a wish on that ring. What's to say you won't do something to hurt the people I love if I give it to you? You've done it before." Abby shot back.  
  
"What I do or don't do with the ring should be no concern of yours." He replied, his blood boiling more each second.  
  
"It shouldn't? You won't try and hurt the people I've begun to care about? You won't try and use it to trick and manipulate them?" Abby chuckled. "Come on Caleb. Please. You forget. I can already see some of what you've got planned and I'll be damned if I give you another tool to make it happen."  
  
"You never planned to give me back what was mine did you?" Caleb said softly.  
  
Abby stood straighter and place her hands on her hips. "Perhaps once upon a time I did - but I changed my mind."  
  
He really hadn't expected it to come to this. "Too bad I'll have to make you change it again." 


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter Thirty-three  
  
"Seriously Rafe - carrying me over the threshold is one thing - all the way up the stairs is another." Alison giggled.  
  
"I promised I would - and I wasn't going to disappoint you."  
  
"You could never disappoint me." She said with a sigh as he eased her out of his arms and onto the floor. She looked around the apartment. "It looks exactly the same."  
  
"Alison - we've only been gone four days." He laughed at her.  
  
"I know. I know. I just thought maybe it'd look different - that something would be different now that we're married." She said as she grinned at him.  
  
Rafe grinned back despite the weird feeling he'd had all day. It was humming in the air around him. He didn't want to worry her - and he didn't want to spoil their last official honeymoon day. The gym was closed until tomorrow and on the way home they'd talked about just going out for dinner and relaxing at home for the night. He had promised her and he was determined to give her at least that.  
  
Alison walked over to him and threw her arms around his neck. "Wow. This is weird. On the train we were in our own little world - but it's finally starting to sink in. You're really my husband."  
  
"And you're really my wife." He replied as he leaned down to kiss her. As he pulled away she rested her head on his chest. His arms tightened around her, keeping her close.  
  
She could hear his heart beating and the sound reassured her that he was really here, that they had finally made it. Rafe kissed the top of her head and released her and walked over to the table in the kitchen. "I almost forgot. I bought you a little present." He said as he picked it up and moved back to where she stood.  
  
"Rafe." she sighed as she moved to sit down. He handed it to her. She was completely impressed. It was wrapped beautifully. "You shouldn't have."  
  
"OK." He said as he tried to take it back.  
  
"Rafe!" She cried, not letting it go.  
  
She looked at the flat package on her lap, not wanting to tear the wrapping. "It looks too beautiful to open. You didn't wrap this yourself did you?"  
  
"No. The woman in the shop took pity on me." Rafe replied with a smile. "Just open it."  
  
Carefully easing the tape off, Alison unwrapped the gift. As she had begun to suspect - it was a book. Flipping it over, she saw that it was a book of baby names.  
  
Her heart began to melt. As sweet as this was, Alison wasn't sure they'd need a book to decide. She already had some ideas of own.  
  
"Rafe." She whispered.  
  
He sat across from her and looked into her eyes. "I know we haven't really started to talk about names - but I figured we should soon."  
  
She took her hand and touched his cheek. "It's so sweet of you Rafe, really. But I actually already thought about this"  
  
Well - here's the first little bump in the road of their marriage. Could she really be saying that she'd made a decision on a name without even asking him? He'd bought the book because was hoping this was something they could decide together. Rafe looked down and tried to hide his disappointment. "Oh. OK. Well. Whatever you want is fine."  
  
Alison could see he was hurt. She lifted his chin so his eyes met hers again. "Rafe. I didn't mean for it to sound like you don't have a say. I actually sort of just wanted to surprise you."  
  
"What?" Rafe asked, now completely confused.  
  
She took his hands in hers. "I already picked out two names. One if it's a girl - which is my prediction by the way and one for a boy. We can use whatever one we don't use the next time - providing it makes sense, of course."  
  
Still disappointed she'd done all this on her own he couldn't help but be touched that she was already talking about their next child. Distracted for a moment, he heard himself ask, "OK. What are they?"  
  
Alison took a deep breath and looked deeply into his eyes. "I have so much of my family still with me Rafe. Even though I've lost my father and my mother is kind of crazy I do have her and my nana and now I have Abby. But you - you just have Lucy and of course, now you have me."  
  
Alison squeezed Rafe's hands as she continued. "One of the things I really want to give you is a family you can call your own. So, if it's a girl, I think we should name her Katrina - after your mom and if it's a boy, maybe we could name him Grant after your dad - since - I'm sorry - Edward is a nice enough name - but I really can't see myself calling a tiny baby Ed." She said with a smile.  
  
Rafe was once again awestruck. Just when he thought he couldn't possibly love her more than he did she would do or say something to prove him wrong. When he didn't speak she kept talking and flipped through the pages to help make her point.  
  
"See, not only is it a way to remember your mom - but her name means, "pure" - which I thought was nice. We could maybe call her Kate for short. And for a boy I think Grant is a better choice anyway because it means - "great". Edward means "wealthy guardian" which is OK I guess but I think I'd rather him be "great" - just like his father." She kept rambling on and on - wanting him to say something.  
  
He just sat there and stared at her.  
  
"Is that OK with you?" She asked her eyes hopeful. "If it's not we can look through the book and find something else that maybe -"  
  
Rafe silenced her with a kiss as an answer. He eased back and looked into her eyes, his own filled with emotion as he simply said "Thank you."  
  
"For what?" She asked, finally relieved and smiling.  
  
"For always surprising me - in the best ways possible. It's amazing that you'd want to do that - for me." Rafe replied as he kissed her again.  
  
Alison sighed as he pulled her up off the chair and back into his arms. "Rafe - you've already given me everything I ever wanted. It's the very least I could do." 


	34. Chapter 34

A/N: This chapter is dedicated to the Aw Triplets (Melody, Nat and PCGirl) - who all started their reviews for the last chapter with the word.aw! LOL! Gotta love you guys! Thanks a million for always letting me know that you like what I'm writing. I appreciate it more than you'll ever know. :)  
  
So here's what's in store for you this chapter - Poor Abby - Caleb's got her - who'll save her??? Poor Ali - Rafe's back in slayer mode - :( - but he wants to save her sister - so I think it'll all be OK. ;) Poor Livvie - well - let's just leave it at poor Livvie - she's more than a little bit pathetic. LOL!! As always - enjoy! xox - G  
  
Chapter Thirty-four  
  
Abby's head hurt. She was disoriented and had no idea where she was. How could she have been so stupid? She underestimated him and for all her confidence had completely forgotten that there was a fate worse than death that Caleb could inflict upon her. He could turn her into a creature like himself.  
  
He hadn't - had he? She took her fingers and brought them to her neck - there were no wounds that she could feel. Other than a raging headache - she felt normal - just like herself. She was sure if he'd turned her she'd know. She'd feel different somehow.  
  
Abby sat up and tried to get her bearings. It looked like she was in a cave. There was a soft blanket beneath her and pillows were strewn about - but it was filthy and musty and crawling with spiders. She shivered, wishing she was anyplace else but here.  
  
Standing shakily - testing her legs - once she found she was strong enough to walk she rushed towards what little light she could see outside. She was knocked back to the ground almost instantly. Caleb might not be here to keep guard of her - but he made sure she wasn't going anywhere anytime soon.  
  
**********  
  
Cameron stormed into Ed's office. "Send me down there - now."  
  
"Calm down, my boy."  
  
Cameron's eyes were wild. "Don't "my boy" me. That's it, Ed. I'm going. I don't care how I have to get there."  
  
Ed sat down at his desk and busied himself with the file in front of him. There'd be no reasoning with the kid in the state he was in. He might as well get some work done. "Cam. Relax. Remember what we talked about. You need to be patient."  
  
"HE'S HOLDING HER HOSTAGE!" Cameron screamed.  
  
"Lower your voice. You're talking to me like I don't know what's happening. I see everything you do - more in fact. You gotta trust me. If you calm down and take a deep breath you'll realize that going off like this won't help her."  
  
"Ed. Please. C'mon. I just can't sit here and do nothing."  
  
"Wrong kid. That's exactly what you have to do. If you want a chance with her again then you'll do as I say. I mean it. Don't go and do something stupid."  
  
Cam tried to contain himself. He wanted nothing more than to help her. He was sure now that he would sell his soul to save her - he truly would. He took a deep breath. He'd be patient - for now. But the minute he saw her in more danger - all bets were off.  
  
***********  
  
"What took you so long? Caleb. I was so worried." Livvie sighed, relieved to finally see him back home.  
  
"I ran into a bit of trouble." He said, anger lacing every syllable he spoke. He moved over to the bar and poured himself a drink.  
  
She watched as he drank the contents of the glass in one gulp and poured himself another - drinking it in the exact same manner.  
  
Livvie placed a hand on his arm and gently asked, "What happened? Did she give it back."  
  
"Does it look like I'm happy Olivia?" he replied as he whirled around to face her.  
  
"No." she replied with a whisper.  
  
"Then don't ask me questions you already know the answer to. She did not give it back. But she will. I'll make sure of it."  
  
**********  
  
Rafe sat bolt upright in bed. He had been trying to dodge this feeling all day. He fought against it all through dinner and then when they got home. Luckily, Alison was exhausted and still elated from their honeymoon and didn't seem to notice how distracted he was. He hated to leave her. He knew she'd be upset - but it was no use. He wouldn't rest until he knew what was going on. Sliding from the bed, dressing quickly, he scribbled a quick note to Alison and placed a soft kiss on her hair.  
  
He could feel something big coming and decided he needed to include Abby. She'd been such a help defeating Joshua - he could use her insight now. He shut the door to their apartment softly and walked across the hallway, gently knocking on Abby's door. He hated to wake her - but he knew - whatever was coming - it was important, and would affect them all.  
  
She didn't answer. It didn't surprise him - if she slept at all like Alison she'd be dead to the world until morning. Using his key - he opened the lock slowly, easing his way inside.  
  
He saw then why she didn't answer. Her bed was neatly made - and completely empty.  
  
Abby was a big girl - she didn't need to check in with them when she wanted to spend the night elsewhere - but he knew there was no one for her but Cameron - so the chances that she was out somewhere having a good time were slim to none at this time of night.  
  
So this was part of it. Abby was in danger. With Joshua gone - there was really only one person that could get his attention like this.  
  
Caleb. 


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter Thirty-five

Alison turned in her sleep, realizing the space next to her was cold. Rafe wasn't there.

She could faintly hear someone milling about. What was he doing now? She wanted him back next to her. Without opening her eyes she said, her voice teasing, "Get back to bed."

"Alison." A voice called out. It was clear it wasn't Rafe.

"Lucy?" she replied as she sat up, rubbing sleep from her eyes.

"Hi." Lucy replied, her voice low. She moved toward the bed, carrying a mug of tea. She sat down beside her.

Panic began to coarse through Alison's veins. "No!" she cried, her eyes filling up. "Lucy. Where is he?" She moved to get out of bed.

"Shh. Sweetie. It's OK. He's fine. He just didn't want you to wake up alone so he called me. He knew you'd be upset." Lucy held Alison still and stroked her hair. The poor girl was still half asleep.

Alison took a deep breath and sighed, Lucy's words finally registering. Rafe hadn't left her. He was OK.

"Where is he, Lucy?" Alison asked, her voice unbelievably sad. "Who is he fighting now?"

Lucy didn't meet Alison's eyes. "Alison, it will all be alright. Really it will. Don't make yourself upset. It's not good for the baby."

She took another deep breath and tried to calm down. She knew that wherever he was - if it was important enough for Rafe to call Lucy - there was no way this news would be good.

"Where is he, Lucy? What's happening? C'mon. You have to tell me."

Lucy took Alison's hand before she answered. "It's Abby - sweetie. She's missing."

"What? That's impossible." Alison shook her head, not believing a word.

"Rafe could sense something was wrong. He was going to check it out and wanted Abby to tag along. He went to get her and she wasn't home. It doesn't look like she's been there since yesterday."

"Lucy. This can't be. Why? Who would want anything from her? She's only been here a few months. She doesn't have any enemies."

Lucy just looked back, sadly.

"But we do - don't we?" Alison answered her own question. She got up to pace, placing a hand protectively over her stomach almost involuntarily. "Caleb."

"Yeah." Lucy said as she crossed the room to give her a hug. "Rafe thinks so."

*******************

Rafe paced near the very bench Abby had met Caleb a day ago, calling out to Caleb in his mind. He suddenly felt his presence behind him. Turning around slowly he asked, his voice full of fury, "Where is she?"

"Hello to you too, slayer. Didn't your mother teach you any manners?" Caleb answered/

Rafe wasn't amused. "Cut it out. You've done something to Abby and I want to know what."

"She's fine. Resting comfortably. I can assure you of that."

"Glad to hear it. Now. Tell me where to find her so I can take her home." Rafe demanded.

"As much as I'd love to help you, slayer - I just can't do that." Caleb replied as he turned away.

Rafe suddenly appeared right in front of him. Caleb realized that he wasn't in the mood to play around. "Oh yes. You can - more importantly - you will."

"Do you even know what's going on here?" Caleb asked.

"Why don't you tell me?" Rafe narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest as he stood before him.

"Your sweet little sister-in-law has something of mine. She thinks she can keep it. I'm simply trying to change her mind. Until I do, she's somewhere where I can persuade her uninterrupted."

Rafe was shocked. "Abby has the ring?"

Caleb was too. It actually seemed that Abby was acting alone. Rafe clearly had had no idea she had the ring. "Interesting. Here she marries into a family with a built in crime fighter and she keeps him in the dark. I have to say, that Abigail. She intrigues me more every second."

Rafe began to shake with rage. "If you hurt her…"

Caleb laughed out loud. "What Rafe? What will you do? Kill me? That's a good idea. You'll never find her that way and oh yeah - you won't see your first child be born. Nice set of priorities."

His words made Rafe pause, but just for a moment. He couldn't even imagine leaving Alison to go through all that alone. "Caleb. This balance thing? You've got it all wrong. The fact that we need to coexist does not give you the power to do whatever you want. Keep on believing that. I can't wait to prove you wrong."

"Look Rafe. I'll tell the damsel you came to save her, but believe me - she's fine. When she gives me back what's mine I'll send her right home. In the meantime - find someone else to sell your smoothies at the gym. Abigail's taking a little vacation."

Rafe was completely frustrated. He felt as if his hands were tied. How could he go home and tell Alison he didn't find her sister? He needed some time to figure out a plan. He knew he wouldn't get anything from Caleb tonight, but wanted to make his point clear. "Caleb, I swear. If you hurt her - I'll find a way to destroy you. I promise you that."

Caleb had had enough. He began to walk away. "Go home to your wife, slayer. Abby's safe with me."

"No one is safe with you vampire. No one." Rafe called after him.

"And that is something I wish all you mortals would remember." Caleb shot back before he vanished.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter Thirty-six  
  
She could hear someone nearby. It had taken her so long to fall asleep - she didn't want to wake up. She was completely disoriented and unbelievably hungry.  
  
"Cameron?" she whispered, nearly delusional.  
  
"No. Not Cameron. But whoever he is - I take it you'd rather see him." Caleb replied.  
  
Abby moved to sit up. She had to try hard to focus in the state she was in. Plus, she had taken off her glasses. "Where am I?"  
  
"Someplace safe." He assured her. He placed a brown paper bag next to her. "Here, I brought you something to eat."  
  
"I don't want anything you serve me. You've probably drugged it." Abby said, her voice becoming stronger.  
  
"So skeptical. You're much like your brother in law. Are you sure you aren't related to him too?" Caleb chuckled.  
  
"Caleb." Abby glared at him. "I don't find you at all charming or amusing. Don't try and think you can befriend me. Friends like you - I certainly don't need."  
  
"And I here I thought we'd be best friends forever." He laughed again.  
  
"You thought wrong."  
  
Caleb sighed. Everyone was so serious lately. "Abigail. If you don't enjoy my company - all you need to do is give me what is rightfully mine and I'll send you off on your merry way."  
  
Abby laughed bitterly. "Like I believe that."  
  
"Why do you have any reason to doubt me?" He asked mockingly.  
  
Abby stood up and stared at him - her words sounded much stronger than she felt. "Are you serious? Caleb. Please. I know what you are capable of and sorry to disappoint you - but I'm not at all scared. You can destroy me - that's fine. I almost wish you will. Because then that will mean that this whole thing will FINALLY end with me. You are really so sad, Caleb. I feel so sorry for you."  
  
Caleb didn't like her perception of him one bit. "You keep saying that. It's amazing how wrong you are."  
  
She really didn't have much to lose. Even if he turned her - she was sure he would never control her like he did so many others. She would sacrifice herself to save them all. She'd already almost decided to do just that when she agreed to meet him in the park. She looked deeply into his eyes. Her intense stare unnerved him. She began to speak and despite his reaction she didn't slow down or even think of stopping. "I think I'm right. I think what you really want is a normal life. I think you are jealous because that's the life Rafe is trying to lead. I think you wish that Livvie was more like Alison - that she didn't drive you crazy every waking moment. I think that's why you are so hell bent on getting that ring back. I think you want to wish for you have all that yourself."  
  
Caleb was dumbfounded. There was truth in Abby's words. He hadn't decided to take any action, but he wanted the option to. That was part of the reason he wanted back what was his. That was one option he was seriously considering. The other scenario was far more menacing.  
  
"You have no idea what you are talking about." He stated as he got up and moved away from her.  
  
"I think I do. I think I'm right. Sorry Caleb. Unless you can guarantee me that you'll wish to be fangless - that you'll wish to live peacefully here in Port Charles the whereabouts of that ring will go to the grave with me. Kill me. Turn me. Do whatever you want." She continued to stare at him, her voice strong and serious. "I already died four years ago, I am not at all afraid of doing it again.  
  
*****************  
  
Rafe had looked everywhere he could think of. After his altercation with Caleb he searched as much of the park as he could. Abby had virtually vanished. He'd been up most of the night and for a good part of the morning. All he wanted at the moment was a hot shower and to be back with Alison. He approached the door to the gym and was surprised to see the lights on. He turned the knob and the door opened.  
  
A few members were working out, lively music filled he air. A few seconds later he saw her, carrying a stack of towels from the back room. At that moment, Alison glanced at the door, giving Rafe a weak smile. She put the towels onto the shelf and nearly ran to him. He caught her in his arms.  
  
"Hey." He said softly, running his hand down the length of her hair.  
  
She didn't reply, just held him closer.  
  
Rafe eased away slightly and looked down at her. "What are you doing? Why did you open today?"  
  
Alison sighed. "I've been up half the night anyway and I needed to do something. I couldn't bear just sitting there waiting," She blinked back tears when she realized for the first time he had come home alone. "You didn't find her huh?" she asked, sounding lost.  
  
Rafe kissed her forehead. He hated that he had failed her. "No. I'm sorry, but I promise you. I will."  
  
Alison sighed and inched closer to him, holding him tighter. "I know. I thought we were done with this."  
  
The sadness he heard in her voice made him unbelievably angry. Just after he had that thought, Alison's knees gave out a bit and she sank into him.  
  
"Whoa, Alison. That's it. C'mon. I'm taking you upstairs." He was more than a bit worried about her.  
  
"I'm OK. I need to keep busy." She insisted.  
  
He eased away from her and took her face in his hands. She looked exhausted. "Alison, I'm worried enough about your sister. Don't make me worry about you. Please. Go back to bed."  
  
"But - I." She began to protest, but soon realized he'd badger her until she did just that.  
  
"Are you going to make me carry you up there and put you to bed myself?" He warned.  
  
Under any other circumstances she'd tell him to. She'd tease him until she persuaded him that it wasn't sleep she needed. But she saw he was completely serious.  
  
"No." she answered. "But Rafe. Look at you." Alison gently touched his cheek and looked into his eyes that were slightly bloodshot. "You've been looking all night. You should rest."  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
She knew that was a lie - but she also knew he wouldn't budge. "OK." She reluctantly agreed. "I'll go upstairs on one condition."  
  
He was so upset about not succeeding in bringing Abby home that he'd promise her anything.  
  
"What?" He asked.  
  
"You have to agree to close early and come up soon." She said, her tone definite.  
  
"I can't.." He started to protest.  
  
"Then neither am I." She shot back.  
  
"Alison." He said, exasperated.  
  
She just stared at him, stubborn as ever. He knew he didn't stand a chance.  
  
Pulling her back into his arms he kissed her softly. "OK. I promise."  
  
"Good." She replied.  
  
She held him tighter for a moment and then kissed him again, pulling away slowly. She made her way toward the stairs.  
  
As Rafe watched her go he couldn't help but wonder if he'd be able to rest, knowing that Caleb had the power to hurt her yet again and not knowing if he'd actually be able to stop him this time. 


	37. Chapter 37

A/N - Hello dear readers!!! Did y'all LOL like I did when after I christened them the Aw Triplets - (Melody, Nat and pcgirl) they all then replied almost identically again??? If not I must be easily amused. LOL! Anyway - just wanted to update you. This story - it seems - will not end with the birth of Rali's baby. :( It's basically b/c the Caleb/Abby/Cam stuff is coming to an end soon and I can't stretch it out long enough to include it all.  
  
SO. Here's my promise to all of you who have been so kind as to tell me that you are reading and want me to continue.  
  
After EYHD is over (I'd say there's about 10 more chapters max - if that!) I will write an all-Rali (practically!) ending to the baby story. I have a ton of chapters that I thought would be going here that just happen too far in the future to fit. I also have 1 more really neat idea for a Rali fanfic (which would occur YEARS from now) - but quite frankly - though I enjoy writing all this immensely it takes a lot of time. If I can find a way to make the story short I'll post that as soon as I can.  
  
Then - I think I need to take a little break. Obviously - I love this couple to death and will miss them terribly - but someday - somehow - I think I'll need to move on. Of course - who knows - I could be sitting there - months from now - watching an old PC tape and a story will spring to mind. If so - I promise - I'll write it.  
  
Thanks again all of you who have taken the time to review (and to everyone who's just reading too!). I am so glad you like what I've been writing. I say this all the time - but I mean it - you all are so incredibly good to me. As always - until the next chapter - hope you enjoy!! xox - G  
  
Chapter Thirty-seven  
  
Finished with her little lecture, Abby just stared at Caleb. He had no idea what to do with her. She wasn't afraid, she wouldn't talk, she had what was his and would not give it back.  
  
Caleb knew what to do when someone was scared. They begged and pleaded and he was able to get his way by promising not to hurt them in exchange for what he wanted. Abby's reaction and defiance made that incredibly difficult.  
  
She had thrown him completely off track. Nothing made any sense. If he ever wanted peace again he'd have to figure out a way to get what he wanted - but it was clear, threatening her wouldn't work. He'd have to try something else entirely.  
  
The question was - what?  
  
******************  
  
Cam had had a lot of time to think in the four long years he'd spent in heaven. Just lately, since he'd had a chance to be back on earth he'd had a revelation. It was time he stopped being so hot headed and selfish. He had died. Who was he to demand a second chance?  
  
He loved Abby - he always would. He wanted nothing more than the chance to lead the life he had had planned with her. But maybe it wasn't meant to be. Maybe - it was her destiny to find her way to him instead.  
  
Cameron was at a loss as to what to do. He wanted to trust Ed. He did trust him, but it was so hard to keep that much faith. Abby was in so much danger and the worst part was - she didn't seem to care.  
  
She seemed to have no fear of dying. Cam wanted her close - no question - but more than that - he wanted her to live. She had always wanted kids - if she came to him she'd never have them. It was be such a tragedy since he knew she'd would make an incredible mother.  
  
Cameron, for all his insisting that he'd sell his soul to save her knew that if he did it would bring nothing but trouble. He'd seen what happened when Rafe tried. Now that he thought about it - it was crazy he hadn't met Rafe when he was here. They had so much in common. The thing they had most in common is the love they felt for the women in their lives.  
  
He had an appointment with Ed in an hour. Maybe he'd tell him they were letting him go back - maybe not. For the first time, however - he'd be at peace with whatever they had decided.  
  
*****************  
  
It had been almost 2 hours. Alison now sat in the middle of the spiral staircase watching the goings on down below. Rafe hadn't come upstairs, Abby hadn't come home. Her life, her happiness once again, was at the mercy of a vampire and she absolutely hated it.  
  
She watched Rafe working - talking to the customers, answering their questions. He was nearly asleep on his feet. She cursed herself for opening the gym this morning. If she hadn't he wouldn't have felt the need to stay down here and keep working.  
  
Caleb had Abby. Abby had Caleb's ring. She couldn't believe Abby had kept that information from both her and Rafe. They were her family and they could have helped her.  
  
Alison realized once again Abby was trying to save her - to spare her. She was tired of that too. Everyone was constantly put in danger to save her and she felt so incredibly guilty about that. It was time she tried to repay them a little bit.  
  
She looked heavenward and closed her eyes, pleading with them to do something to save Abby. She looked to them because right now - Rafe was trying to take it all on and if anyone in this world deserved a break it was her husband. She spoke softly to herself - hoping they could hear.  
  
"You've been so good to me. Despite everything I've been through - you have given me so much. I can't even begin to thank you enough for Rafe. I won't even try. There is nothing I could even imagine I could do or say to tell you how grateful I am to you for allowing me to have him."  
  
She swallowed tears as she continued. "If that wasn't enough - you gave me Abby. I was scared when I learned I had a sibling - I was afraid we wouldn't get along. But Abby is absolutely amazing, she's everything I ever dreamed my sister could be and so much more."  
  
Alison absentmindedly rubbed her stomach. She had begun to lately without even realizing it. "Now, Rafe and I get the chance to have a child of our own and that just floors me. Whenever I complain about anything from this point forward I hope I remember just how lucky I am. I know I have some nerve to ask for anything else - but it's not for me, it's for them."  
  
"Please, give Rafe some peace. He's done so much for all of us already. I know I kid him all the time about being normal but what I really mean is that he deserves a chance to enjoy his own life without having to worry about what he needs to do for everyone else - including me. I had hoped we could spend these last few months just treasuring every moment of waiting to be parents. All I want is for him to be happy. Please."  
  
Alison wiped away tears and began to finish. She figured she'd taken enough of His time. "Just one more thing about Abby. She's had so much sadness - so much taken from her too soon. Please. Don't take her too. She has too much left to do, too much of her life to live. It would be so wonderful if she, like I've been lucky enough to, could do that with the person she was destined to be with. Whatever you decide, I know it's meant to be. But I'm begging you. Please just keep her safe and bring her home."  
  
Alison opened her eyes and took a deep breath. It looked like the gym was finally empty. She wanted to make sure no one else came in so that Rafe could get some well deserved sleep.  
  
"You promised." She called out to him, putting a smile on her face, not wanting him to worry.  
  
Hearing her voice - he turned around and faced her. "I was just about to come up." He insisted.  
  
"Then lock the door and shut out the lights."  
  
Rafe walked around one last time, doing what he was told. As he moved toward the stairs he tried to make his voice light as he teased. "You're very bossy."  
  
She wasn't in the mood to kid around with him. She was too concerned. She stood up as she answered, "You're very tired. You don't have to pretend for me, Rafe. The world really won't fall apart if you go and get some sleep. You are so hard on yourself. Please, come upstairs."  
  
He was starting to understand that. Even though he'd always feel as if he was responsible for keeping her and everyone they loved safe, he knew she didn't expect him to do anything more than be there with her. It was humbling and absolutely amazing that he was this lucky.  
  
He stood a few steps below her and looked up at her, his love for her shining in his eyes. The look was mirrored in hers as she gazed down at him and gave him a kiss. She slid away and grabbed his hand tugging him behind her so that he followed her back upstairs.  
  
Alison pulled Rafe inside and made him sit on the edge of the bed. His eyes were almost shut already. She knelt next to him and took off his shoes then moved to pull back the covers for him. Too exhausted to protest, he laid down, but not before he pulled her towards him and made her climb in beside him. Curling his arm around her waist, he pulled her close, finally able to rest. 


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter Thirty-eight 

Outside the night was still. Rafe slept soundly but Alison's sleep was fitful. Her head filled with what seemed like a series of dreams.

She inched closer to him, pulling his arms around her. It almost felt as if she was wide awake. It felt to her as if the pictures were right in front of her. 

Abby, alone in what looked like the catacombs. Abby trying to sleep, facing Caleb refusing to give him what he sought. Abby lying lifeless.

"NO!" she screamed, though still asleep.

Rafe sat up and shook her awake. "Alison? Angel? It's OK. It's just a dream. Wake up. C'mon."

"No, no, no, no…" she repeated over and over.

It was only a dream, but he hated to see her scared. He hated that there was anything in the world that could upset her this much.

"Alison. Shhh. It's OK. Wake up." He held her tight and placed soft kisses on her temple, rubbing his hand up and down her back to try and soothe her.

Alison's eyes fluttered open. "Rafe?" She said softly, her voice confused.

He pushed her hair from her face. She was shivering, though it wasn't at all cold in the room. "Yeah. Shh. I'm right here. It's OK."

"Rafe." she said again, tears filling her eyes.

"Shh." He pulled her close and held her tighter, placing a kiss on her hair.

"Rafe. I saw her." Alison said, her voice quivering.

Her words barely registered. "I know. It's alright." He said, absentmindedly. He was busy, rubbing her arms, trying to warm her. He was trying all he could to make her stop shaking.

"Rafe. NO. Listen to me. I know where she is. I saw Abby."

"Alison." He knew she was desperate to find her sister, but Abby was the clairvoyant one. "That was a just a dream."

Alison's eyes pleaded with him. Her voice grew stronger. "No. I saw her. Rafe. She's in the catacombs. I don't know how to explain it. I know it's true. She's there."

Who was he to rule her out? Look at him. He was a former angel and a vampire slayer, with certain selective powers still intact. Alison's great-great-great grandmother was labeled a witch. Her sister was psychic. Was it all that crazy to think that she might not have some sort of powers to, especially now, as she carried his child.

He finally took her seriously. He turned her to face him, smoothing back her hair, his fingers lingering on her cheeks. "Angel? Tell me. Where did you see her?"

"It was in the catacombs. Where Caleb used to hide. Where he brought Livvie. She's there. She's not scared though Rafe. Why isn't she scared?" Alison's voice was full of concern for her sister.

"I don't know." He said as he kissed her softly, he figured he'd gotten a good enough idea of where to look now. "I don't know, but I'll go get her and bring her home." He slid from the bed and moved to put on his shoes.

Alison followed, slipping her shoes on and grabbing a jacket,. She stood by the door.

"What are you doing?" Rafe asked.

"I'm coming with you."

He stared at her, dumbfounded. "Oh no. You are not."

Her eyes glittered with anger. "Oh yes. I am."

"Alison. Be reasonable. I will not let you put yourself in that kind of danger."

"Rafe.." she started to protest.

"Stop. I won't." He moved to hold her by the shoulders. "Alison. I love that you want to fight him too. Really I do. But I can't let you come with me. You - if I lost you…especially now…" he trailed off.

She truly wanted to be a part of this. She wanted to save her sister as she saved her, but she also knew Rafe couldn't do what he needed to do and worry about her and the baby too. She sighed in frustration, knowing she was fighting a losing battle. "Rafe."

"I know. It sucks. I get to have all the fun." Rafe smiled in spite of it all. 

"No. I can't let you go all alone." Alison's voice became frantic. "Don't you understand? I can't lose you either."

"It's OK." He tried to reassure her. "I'll be fine."

She started to get an unbelievably bad feeling about all of this. "You don't know that. You're just saying that to make me feel better. Rafe. Please. Call someone. Don't go alone. Don't. Please."

He pulled her into his arms and rocked her gently. "Alison. Don't you want me to go and get her?"

"Not alone. Rafe. Don't go alone." Alison insisted.

At a loss as to what to do, he just held her closer. He wanted to save her sister, but he couldn't leave her. Not while she was reacting like this. He took her seriously. This wasn't just her emotions out of whack. She sensed something. It had her terrified.

Just then, there was a loud knock on the door. Releasing Alison and motioning for her to keep herself hidden he went to the door.

He was not all that surprised to see who was standing on the other side. 

"Are you going to get her?" Cameron asked.

"That was the plan." Rafe replied, with a bit of a smile.

"Good. Then we're on the same page." Cam nodded.

Seeing that it was Cameron, Alison moved out of the shadows and stood next to Rafe. He turned to her and kissed her soundly, holding her for a full minute before he broke away and moved towards the door.

"Call Lucy. Don't stay here alone." He called to her as he walked away. "I love you."

"I will. I won't. I love you too." She sighed as she watched them leave. 

She spoke to her sister in her mind, hoping she could hear. "Well Abby, hang on. They're on their way."


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter Thirty-nine  
  
Abby paced. She could sense someone was coming. Caleb had left her alone, the invisible force field in place again. She shook her head. Unbelievable. What the hell had she gotten herself into? If you told her she'd would be getting visits from her dead boyfriend, fighting vampires, keeping them from rings that grant wishes, well. She'd have told said you were as crazy as people always accused her of being.  
  
She knew what it was like to be different. She'd been stared at, talked about, the object of hushed conversations her whole life. When she was little, kids teased her, mothers kept their kids from playing with her at times. She was too different.  
  
Thank God she'd had Cameron.  
  
He must be going crazy, wanting to be down here, knowing she was in trouble. She could almost see him. She smiled at the thought.  
  
She hugged her arms around herself, suddenly feeling cold. She was tired, she was hungry. She wanted to go home.  
  
She was wondering if she ever would be home again as she continued to walk back and forth.  
  
Her vision got cloudy, a picture flashed. Oh my God. No. Alison!! What was going on? Suddenly, she felt someone in the cave with her.  
  
"You might as well sit down." Livvie said, her voice venomous. "You're going to be here for a while."  
  
***************  
  
Reaching a clearing in the woods, Rafe stopped suddenly.  
  
Cameron realized he could only hear one set of feet running. He stopped and glanced back at Rafe.  
  
"Something's not right." Rafe said, softly.  
  
Cameron sighed. "Yeah - I know. Some guy with fangs has my girlfriend hostage. Let's get a move on."  
  
"No. Alison." Rafe replied, his voice filled with worry.  
  
Cameron was losing his patience. "She's OK. Your cousin is there with her - right?"  
  
"I don't - I'm not so sure. She was alone when we left." Rafe's brow wrinkled, and he shook his head. Something was wrong. He could feel it. "I'm going back."  
  
"What? Wait!" Cameron grabbed Rafe's arm. "You can't go. We have to find Abby."  
  
Rafe looked at Cameron, recognizing the look in his eyes. He was feeling the exact same way at the moment. "I know. If Alison's right, she's being held just through that group of trees over there. I'm sorry. I would go with you - you have to know that I would. But - something.I can't explain it - I'm sorry. I need to get to Alison."  
  
"Rafe, c'mon." Cameron pleaded.  
  
"Cam. I'll be back as soon as I can. I have to get back there. Go ahead. You'll find her through there. I figure you've got a few people watching out for you anyway."  
  
Cameron realized he was asking Rafe to put Alison in danger to save Abby. Rafe was too nice a guy. If the tables were turned, Cameron was almost sure he'd have been gone already. "OK."  
  
Silently wishing the other good luck - they ran off in opposite directions, each on a mission to save the women they loved.  
  
*************  
  
It seemed like midnight, but was actually quite early. She'd coaxed Rafe into bed in the late afternoon. Alison called Lucy's but got no answer. That was odd, since it was just about bedtime for Christina. Worried, she tried her cell phone. No luck there either. Leaving messages both places, she glanced around the room again. She thought about calling Jamal or Jack. Rafe would be furious if he knew she was here alone. She decided to give Lucy some time to call her back. She might have taken the kids to dinner - who knows?  
  
She couldn't sit still. Wanting to keep busy, she glanced at the closet. She'd wanted to tackle it for a while now. Rafe was really good about helping her keep things neat, but he had a habit of putting things in the closet when he didn't know where they went. She opened the door. Taking out a little footstool, she reached to the top shelf. Smiling, she pulled down a bowl. A bowl, Rafe? She thought to herself, laughing. Try the kitchen, next time.  
  
She eyes fell on a box. She first was going to just push it aside but then decided to take it down, wanting to see what was inside. She couldn't remember.  
  
Placing it next to her on the bed she pried it open and sighed. It was her wedding veil, from their "first" real wedding. Nestled in the tulle were two envelopes. One held the letter she had written to their first child, the one she carried now. A tear ran down her cheek as she remembered a time that she was afraid she'd never see the day that he or she would ever read it. Her eyes fell on the second envelope. That one held a letter she wrote during that time - when Joshua held her. It was the one Jamal gave back to her, the day she finally met Abby. It seemed so long ago. She picked it up, running her fingers over it. She knew she wouldn't even have to open it to remember the words.  
  
She heard a knock at the door. Lucy. Thank goodness. She took a few steps towards the door, then suddenly felt a bit nervous. She stopped and called out, "Who is it?"  
  
There was no answer, just another knock.  
  
"Who's there?" she asked again, her voice beginning to shake.  
  
She didn't need to open the door. The person knocking was suddenly standing right in front of her.  
  
"Your sister's being a bit uncooperative." Caleb said. "Perhaps you can persuade her." 


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter Forty

"Why are you doing this?" Alison asked, her voice weak. She was so tired of all of this. She stumbled into the villa - remembering the last time she was kidnapped. What a life she lived - constantly being kidnapped by vampires.

She glanced up above and sighed. She had asked for Abby to be returned home safely. She had asked for Rafe to find peace. It seemed her prayers would not be answered anytime soon. She silently asked again. 

She wasn't at all afraid of Caleb. She was terrified that she would lose Rafe once he found out Caleb had dared to take her.

When Caleb didn't reply Alison continued to speak.

"You have to know that he won't stop until you're gone, Caleb. Not now. Not after this. He'll want you dead. " Alison couldn't even bring herself to really contemplate what this all meant. If she lost Rafe, especially now - she shook her head to rid the horrible image from her mind as she continued to demand "Why? What is so important that once again - you need to destroy my life?"

"Your life looks just fine from this angle sweetheart. Don't you worry." Caleb said bitterly.

"Does it? You think so?" Alison said - her voice sarcastic. "Then why don't you just let me live it - huh? Why do you and all your sharp tooth friends find it so amusing to give me a hard time? I hate what you do. I hate how you need to destroy all around you to feel powerful. I hate that Rafe can't rest because you won't let him. I hate you Caleb."

"Tell me how you really feel." Caleb chuckled.

"Watch it or I'll do just that. Right then? I was being polite." Alison swore.

She got a bit dizzy and staggered, sinking into the couch beside her.

"Alison?" Caleb moved towards her, his voice sounding almost concerned.

"Don't touch me." She snapped at him. "You've already done enough damage, Just leave me alone."

**************

"Alison??!" Rafe came crashing into the apartment.

"Alison??!" He asked again, his voice frantic.

He looked around and then he saw it. Her purse was lying on the nightstand, 

"No." He said, softly. "Not again. Not now. No."

"No..no,.no…" He repeated, over and over, rage building inside him.

He saw an envelope lying on the ground next to the bed - it had his name on it. Picking it up, he closed his eyes and tried to picture where she was. It took a few moments, but then he saw it.

Caleb. His villa. Rafe placed the envelope in his pocket and ran out of the apartment. God help Caleb when he got his hands on him this time. 

*************

Cameron raced towards the catacombs, moments too late. He charged in, only to find there was nothing but a pile of blankets. Abby was no where to be found.

"C'mon. You can't do this to me," he said to those above. "You can't send me here and not let me find her. Please. Show me. Show me where she is."

He was just about to give up and go back to find Rafe again when he saw it. Running as fast as he could, he sped off to save her.

**************

Abby was sleeping. Her head was ringing. She turned and realized she was on a mattress, not the cold stone floor of the cave.

The last person she remembered seeing was Livvie. She still wasn't home.

It didn't matter. As long as she was keeping them all safe she'd stay captive forever.

"Abby?" She heard a voice call out to her. It couldn't be. She fought to open her eyes.

"Alison?" Abby said, shocked. "What? How did you get here?"

"Caleb thought you could use some company,"

Abby's eyes filled with tears. "NO!" She cried. "NO! This wasn't supposed to happen. I was trying to stop him. I was trying to keep him from hurting you ."

Alison tried to console her "Shh. Abby. It's going to be fine."

"How? You can't know that." Abby said, her voice bitter.

It was insane that she was so calm. Am I actually getting used to being held captive? Alison asked herself as she walked over towards her sister and grabbed her hand. "But you can. Close your eyes Abby. What do you see?"

Abby did what Alison asked; Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes. "Cameron - and Rafe. They're coming. They know where we are." Abby nearly sighed, feeling better than she had in days.

"So." Alison said, her voice just a bit shaky, wondering how it would all turn out. "Let's just sit tight then and wait, shall we?"


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter Forty-one  
  
Caleb stood out on the balcony, watching the darkness win over the light. Night time was always his favorite. It was easier to hide when the sun went in.  
  
Livvie softly came up behind him. "Is everything OK?" she asked.  
  
"As OK as it can be for now." He replied, still frustrated that he'd been forced to take Alison too. He wanted his ring, his legacy. He wanted the power it held. Until he had it, he would stop at nothing.  
  
Still, taking Alison was a risky move. It would provoke Rafe and just complicate things. Holding Abby was easier. Yeah, Rafe would come after him, wanting to save her but nothing put him in a state more than even the mere thought that Alison was in danger. Now that she was pregnant - well, Caleb knew Rafe was busy trying to figure out a way to take him out and still be able to walk the earth.  
  
Caleb felt the slayer calling out to him. He could feel how furious Rafe was. Taking a deep breath, he prepared to do battle.  
  
"Olivia. Stay hidden. Do you understand me? I don't need you complicating things."  
  
"Caleb." Livvie pleaded, her voice edged with disappointment. He never wanted to include her in anything involving the ring. "Why won't you let me help you?"  
  
He didn't reply.  
  
"It's because I lost it to begin with - isn't it? You keep saying no - but then you shut me out of everything involving getting the ring back. You don't trust me. You never have since you got back. That's it. Isn't it Caleb? Why do you keep me around if you don't really want me here."  
  
"Olivia. That's not true." Caleb took her in his arms and swore to her.  
  
She looked up at him with tears in her eyes.  
  
"You need to understand. Rafe is coming here, and since we've taken Alison - he'll be out for blood. I can't risk him hurting you to get to me. Stay out of sight. Please, my love?" He spoke softly, caressing her face, running his finger down the length of her neck. "Very soon - if all goes to plan - we will have back what is rightfully ours and can fulfill our destiny."  
  
Livvie wanted to stay, she wanted to help him fight. But she knew he had a point. Pulling him in for a drugging kiss, she broke away and walked off - leaving him outside all alone.  
  
*************  
  
Alison was tired. She needed to lie down. Abby wanted to help her but was getting weaker. She hadn't eaten or had much to drink in about 72 hours.  
  
Each sister was trying to look out for the other but didn't have the strength too. They lay next to each other but nearly 3 feet apart on the huge ornate bed.  
  
"Abby?" Alison whispered.  
  
"mmmm?." Abby replied.  
  
"It's going to be OK. They'll be here soon."  
  
"I should have told you. I should have told Rafe. I wanted you to be happy." Abby was nearly delirious.  
  
"Shh. It's OK. I know, and I can't believe how incredible you are." Alison watched as Abby seemed to slip further and further away.  
  
"Abby?" She called out - getting worried.  
  
When she didn't reply, Alison's voice got louder and more frantic. "Abby?!?"  
  
*************  
  
Just outside the grounds of the villa, Rafe almost literally ran into Cameron.  
  
"He's got her." They both said simultaneously.  
  
"Are you ready for this?" Rafe asked.  
  
"Yeah. But before we go in - I need to say something to you." Cameron replied.  
  
"OK - make it quick."  
  
"You're not going to like this." Cam warned.  
  
Rafe sighed in frustration. "Just spill it, Cameron - we have no time."  
  
Cameron took a deep breath and said, "You can't kill him."  
  
Rafe's eyes filled with rage. He nearly lunged at Cam. "Don't tell me what I can and can't do."  
  
Pushing him back - Cameron went on - his voice serious. "Stop it. You can't - Rafe. As much as you want to - as much as he deserves to die - try to find a way to kill him and you go too. Lousy rules - but that's the way it is. I know how much you love her but if you try to kill him for taking her and holding her here - she'll raise that child alone - Rafe. You won't be here. Before we go in there - I need you to understand that."  
  
Knowing Cam was right made Rafe just that more annoyed. "Then what do we do?"  
  
Cam grinned. He was so looking forward to this. He'd have Abby and Alison back safe and sound and that batty bloodsucker would be taken care of. "Well - instead of being the angel - now you've got one on your side. Think back to what that was like and you might remember that I've got a trick or two up my sleeve." 


	42. Chapter 42

a/n - Don't be mad at me. LOL!! I know I keep leaving you with mini-cliffhangers. I'm sorry - it's just the way the chapters seem to end. Keep reading - I can't believe it - it's almost over - maybe 5 chapters left. Don't be blue - when this is done then we'll be on to tons of happy baby stuff with Rali. :) As always - enjoy! xox-G

Chapter Forty-two

Caleb walked back into the room just as Rafe burst in. Caleb looked at his watch.

"Record time, slayer. Record time."

Rafe moved in closer, his hand opening and closing over a stake as he did. "I warned you to leave her alone. I told you if you ever did anything to hurt her I would destroy you. What Caleb? Didn't you believe me?"

Caleb acted bored. "You can't kill me slayer. Why are you even trying?"

"You think I can't. What if your wrong?" Rafe had Caleb stuck in a corner. "What if - oh - I don't know. What if I figured out a way to get rid of you? Do you think I wouldn't jump at the chance? "

"Kill me slayer and Alison raises you poor little child alone. Such a shame the baby would never know it's father.

"Your pretending to be concerned it cute, Caleb. Let me tell you something though," Rafe narrowed his eyes and whispered. "I'm not going anywhere."

Caleb sighed and vanished, reappearing behind Rafe. "Neither am I." He said, his voice full of confidence.

Rafe tossed his stake back and forth in his hands. "It never ceases to amaze me. You can't just leave us alone. You constantly feel the need to mess with us. It's getting old, Caleb. Really old."

Caleb couldn't believe he had to go over this again. He spoke slowly, his voice mocking, "All I want is what is mine, slayer. If I had that…"

Rafe cut him off, his voice shaking with anger. "What? You'd leave us alone? I don't believe that. You get your ring - and then what? You'll figure out something else you want and then you won't rest until you get that."

Rafe wanted to scream. He wanted to snap Caleb in two. But he knew Cam was right. He couldn't and still be with Alison. That was the most important thing. It was the only thing that mattered.

Livvie looked on, hidden behind a curtain. She was dying to make herself known - to give Rafe a piece of her mind - but she knew that Caleb would be angry. She couldn't jeopardize his plan. He'd never forgive her if she screwed this up. She just had to sit back and watch the whole thing unfold before her eyes.

Caleb got right into Rafe's face, tired of having this conversation. "If you're not happy Rafe - it's not because of me. I want what belongs to ME. Why don't you get that? Little Abigail has my ring and she won't return it to me. I asked her nicely and she still didn't cooperate. She actually told me I could kill her or turn her and she'd still not give in." Caleb nearly laughed then, "She's a tough one - that Abigail. I needed some help reasoning with her - and so I just asked her sister to stop by,"

Rafe's hand went to Caleb's throat - he pounded him into a wall. "You came into my home and threatened her to make her come with you." Rafe's hand tightened around slightly as he continued, his eyes wild. "I've warned you, again and again - leave her alone. Don't go near her, We have a problem here - because until you and I come to an understanding neither one of us will get what we want. I want to live my life with Alison without having to chase down bloodsuckers like you. You want to live a life gnawing on people. It's becoming increasingly clear that you can't do that here. Go away, Caleb. Leave us alone."

Caleb pushed Rafe off him and glared back, hatred and rage pulsing through his veins. "We have a problem then - because I am not going ANYWHERE until I have what is mine."

**************  


Alison was near hysterics. She couldn't wake Abby up. She was so pale, her skin felt cool. Alison could see how tired and weak she was. Though she was exhausted herself - she needed to help her sister. 

"Oh my God. Please. Abby. C'mon sweetie. Wake up. Talk to me. Please." Tears flooded down Alison's cheeks. "Please." Alison pleaded, tilting her face to look up at the ceiling. "Don't take her from me. Not now. I just found her. Please." 

She turned her attention to Abby again. Shaking her gently over and over. "Abby. Abby. C'mon."

Her heart soared, it looked for a moment like Abby was trying to wake up. Her lips began to move. 

Alison fought to get her breath and her emotions under control. She was crying so hard she could barely hear what Abby was trying to say. 

When she finally realized what it was, Alison began to cry harder. "Cameron." Abby whispered. "I'm coming to find you."

***************

Livvie wasn't the only one lurking in the shadows, watching the exchange between Caleb and Rafe. Cameron stood just outside, waiting for the perfect time to make his move. Caleb was clearly distracted , busy fighting with Rafe. He listened, watched and kept still, wanting to make sure this went exactly the way he and Ed had planned.

"She won't give it back." Rafe promised,

"I won't leave until she does." Caleb countered.

The two men stared at each other, neither one willing to compromise.

Caleb spoke first, His frustration with having to deal with all this was beginning to take it's toll. "Slayer." He nearly sighed. "Even when - and I mean - WHEN I have my ring back - I'm not leaving just because you say so. We've known each other a long time. You know that I don't take orders well. And I never will take orders from you.

Well, Cam thought. This seemed like as good a time as any to take Caleb down. 

"Maybe you won't take them from him - but you'll take them from me that's for sure." He said, walking casually into the room. 

His arrival, as Cam had hoped, shocked Caleb and took him by surprise. Before Caleb could speak - Cameron figured it was time everyone got together for a little talk.

"Hey Vampira!" Cam called out to Livvie. "You can come out now. No need to hide in the drapes. I know you're here."

Livvie came slinking out from behind the heavy drapes and plastered herself to Caleb's side. Caleb gently pushed her behind him to protect her from whatever was coming.

"Who the hell are you? Rafe - the preppy version?" Caleb asked, his voice dripping with sarcasm as he sized Cam up. He didn't seem at all concerned as he continued on. "Oh. Wait. I get it now. How cute. You're Abby's knight in shining armor."

"Good guess Caleb. You're right - I'm here for her, among other things." Cameron replied, chuckling - loving every minute of this. "I'm actually the bearer of some bad news. I hope you're ready - I'm here to give you your ring back." 

Pulling the ring from his pocket - Cam began to casually toss it in the air and catch it over and over.

It was the last thing Caleb expected to hear or see. He knew there must be some kind of trick.

He was right.

"But…" Cameron continued as he stopped tossing the ring and stared straight into Caleb's eyes. "TRUST ME - instead of your dreams coming true today - you're about to experience your worst nightmare,"


	43. Chapter 43

A/N - This was so, so hard. I just hope I didn't disappoint anyone. I really wanted to get rid of him - but I have an idea for another fanfic and I need Caleb around to make it happen.

So - here's what was up Cam's sleeve. Let me know what you think. And sorry again - don't kill me - it's another cliffhanger. Until 44 - xox G

Chapter Forty-three

Caleb couldn't believe this guy. Who the hell did he think he was, treating his family legacy like a quarter that he was getting ready to toss. Fury burned inside him - his eyes began to glow as he spoke.

"You are something else." He commented. " I want what is mine. I don't have time for this." Caleb said as he tried to walk past Cameron. With a simple flick of his wrist Cam held him in place.

"Not so fast - Fang Face."

"Oh no. Not you too? Seriously, doesn't ANYONE stay dead anymore?" Caleb was getting tired of angels showing up uninvited.

Cam turned to look at Rafe and then back at Caleb. "We could ask you the same question. Listen. This isn't a social call." He regarded the ring in his hand. "This thing's pretty hideous looking but - you know - I'm taking pity on you. You seem so lost without it. You want your ring back. Here you go."

Cameron threw the ring to Caleb. He crossed his arms in front of his chest - looking extremely pleased with himself.

Rafe was in a state of utter confusion. He hoped this guy knew what he was doing. 

Caleb caught the ring - relished the feel of its weight in his palm. He was confused. Something had to be wrong. He could feel Livvie 's rage nearly vibrating off of her. He slid his arm around her waist and held her close - not wanting her to go off and do something crazy. It'd be just like her to let her anger get the best of her.

Caleb slipped on the ring, expecting to feel a surge of power. He felt nothing.

"It's a fake!" He nearly screamed, still held at arms length by whatever force Cameron held him under.

Cameron just grinned. "I assure you. It's the real thing. I took it from Abby's apartment earlier today."

"Something's wrong. It's lost it's power or - something." Caleb's voice shook with rage. 

"This can't be happening." Livvie shrieked. "You can't do this to us."

"Oh. I think I can. I'd love to tell you all about it. It's really a sad story. You guys might want to sit down." 

"Listen wise guy. I've had enough of you and your sarcastic remarks." Caleb snapped.

Cam flicked his wrist again and Livvie and Caleb found themselves seated without taking a step, The two sat in stunned silence. 

"Too bad. I have a few things left to say to you. First. Threatening my girlfriend and holding her hostage? Not your smartest move. Didn't endear you to me in the least. Second. Kidnapping her sister - who, as you know is in a very delicate condition - not to mention is my boss' daughter-in-law? Stupid, stupid, stupid. I might think you were the dumbest guy on the planet but there are a few guys who've got you beat. Those two clowns you had working for you? Scarily enough - they were actually the ones who took you down."

Rafe moved to stand right next to Cam. He had no idea what he was up to but it looked like he had everything under control He began to have a sneaking suspicion his father was up to something. This should be good he thought with a grin.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Caleb said, confused.

Cam rubbed his hands together - about to reveal the truth and nearly giddy. 

"As Rafe well knows, his dad - he's a bit of a gambler. Thing is - he knows a sure thing when he sees it. Too bad for you - James still hasn't learned his lesson and Joshua fell for it this time too. That would've been enough - but then your father wanted a piece of the action. The three of them didn't know who they were betting against. All they would've had to do is ask me. I'd never have a doubt as to what she'd do."

"Who?" Caleb demanded.

"My Abby." Cam said with a smile and an enormous amount of pride. "I came into this late in the game. That Ed" Cam shook his head, "he'd been working on it for weeks. First, those jokers bet that once Abby figured out that the ring granted wishes she would use the ring herself to get me back. She nearly did - but then threw the thing across the room. Then, they bet she'd give in when you threatened her - to save herself. She didn't do that either." Cam voice began to shake with anger, concern and more than a little emotion as he spoke these next words. "Finally, she actually thanked the heavens above for the little time she had with me and offered to die to save the ones she loved."

"No!" Caleb and Livvie screamed in unison.

Cam continued to smile. "That ring will grant only one wish now. But it probably isn't the one you want - or maybe it is. Think you can hack it in the real world Caleb? C'mon. Let's see you try."

"I don't believe you.' Caleb said then.

Cam shrugged. "OK. Don't. You're talking to me like I actually care. Try it and see." 

Caleb was dazed and completely confused. For the first time in a long while, he had no idea what to do. Should he believe Cam? Should he make a wish anyway? It seemed the consequence Cam spoke of was mortality. He'd toyed with the idea, almost craved it when he was with Tess but could he really live that way? It couldn't be true. If it was just Joshua and James he might believe it - but his father? Roderick Morley would NEVER let this happen. Not able to believe otherwise, grabbing Livvie's hand he closed his eyes and made a wish. 

And immediately felt the consequence. He was mortal again.

Livvie looked at him - totally confused. "Caleb? What's happening?" She felt it too and Caleb suspected, so did everyone else who'd been turned.

Cameron grinned at Rafe. Abby's faith and willingness to give herself up to save them all had ultimately changed everything for the better.

Caleb was enraged but completely vulnerable. He held on to Livvie's hand. Finally free of Cameron's hold he did the only thing he could think of. He glared at Cameron and Rafe and left the room - dragging Livvie behind them. He needed to go someplace and contemplate all that had happened. How in one moment he'd lost it all - or had he gained something back? He couldn't think about it here. He couldn't let them think they'd beaten him.

  
He'd be back. Someday, somehow - he knew he could get it back. He just needed some time. 

Cam and Rafe watched them go, more than a little bit smug. "Nice work." Rafe clapped Cam on the back. 

"Don't look at me - it was all Ed." Cam said - still grinning madly.

"Yeah - but he told you to trust him didn't he? 

"Yep."

"And even though you knew Abby was in danger you did."

"Let me tell you - it was torture."

"Don't I know it." Rafe replied. "You did it though, You got rid of Caleb and kept me here. I can't thank you enough."

"I'll figure out a way for you to make it up to me later. I'd say we've wasted enough time with him. We should go get the girls."

"You're right." Rafe agreed. "Let's go."

As they moved to the hallway, they could hear the sound of someone sobbing and of footsteps running furiously. When Caleb lost his power, the room where Alison and Abby held had been unlocked. Rafe knew exactly who it was.

He ran into the hallway and nearly collided with her.

"Alison." He said with a sigh.

"Rafe!" She cried, her voice broken. Tears were streaming down her cheeks. 

"Shh. Alison. What's wrong?" He pulled her close. "Are you OK?"

Inconsolable, Alison began to push him away. "No. No. Abby."

Upon hearing her name, Cam came running towards them, panic coursing through his veins. "Where is she? What's going on?"

Rafe held her at arms length, trying to console her and get her to focus at the same time. "Angel. C'mon. Tell us. What?"

"Oh my God. I can't…" She looked over at Cam, shivering with shock and fear. 

"I think she's dying" She sobbed, and collapsed in Rafe's arms.


	44. Chapter 44

a/n - Oh my Awians (lol!) How I love you guys!!! Melody my dear, yes - you win for most reviews. :) I stopped counting at 20! Seriously - 79 reviews???? I'm completely floored. Thanks to everyone for making me look so popular. I was never voted Homecoming Queen and am still bitter about it. This makes up for a lot. LOL!

Just so you fully understand. I wanted him dead. What I wanted most was for him to become the empty shell Joshua threatened to make Rafe in CS. I wanted Rafe to plunge that stake right in his heart and be able to live a life with Alison "Caleb free". But - as I said - I have an idea and when I have time I'm going to write a story that occurs in the future. This had to happen to make it work. That's all I'm saying for now. ;)

I realize now (duh!) telling you these are cliffhangers is really unnecessary. Like you think I'm going to let Abby die. Hmmm. Am I? Read on and see….This chapter's jumpy - I've got a lot to say. 3 more chapters to go - then on to happy Rali. Yipee!! LOL! Here's 44 AND 45 - just 'cause I love y'all to pieces. Until 46 - the final chapter perhaps??? We shall see - xox - G

Chapter Forty-four

Upon hearing Alison's words - Cam ran in the direction of the room where Abby lay, lifeless, pale and cold. This can't be happening, he thought desperately. How's that for irony? You send me back - you take her. Already furious, he ran to her side, testing for a pulse. He expected it to be slow and thready. Instead - he could feel it beating frantically. He couldn't lose her. Oh God. Not now.

************

Rafe scooped Alison up and laid her gently on the couch. Kneeling beside her, he took her hand in his. He reached over, brushing the hair from her face, the tears from her cheeks. This couldn't be good for her - or the baby - to get this worked up and upset. He sighed, knowing that for the time being he could relax. Since practically the first time since he'd come back to earth there was nothing to fight. All he had to do was be with Alison. Though his mind was filled with worry - his heart was light for the first time in forever.

"Abby." she said again with a sob. "Not Abby."

Obviously, she was still completely distraught. He could feel it - it nearly radiated from her. He kissed her forehead and hoped he could calm her down.

"Shh." He whispered as he placed gentle kisses on her hand. "Everything's fine now. Don't worry. Shh. Abby will be OK." 

As he reassured her - he hoped and prayed what he said was true.

************

Caleb and Livvie returned to the loft. His mind was racing. Ripping the ring off his finger he threw it into the fireplace. What good was it now?

Caleb walked to the bar - took one shot - then another. Mortality meant that he could get drunk. He couldn't wait to feel the effects tonight.

Livvie watched him, half mourning the life they'd lost - half ecstatic that she was human again. It wasn't like the last time. She was human AND Caleb was human. It was actually liberating to know that now they could live a semi normal life. He still had his music. They could go on tour maybe. He'd understand it was for the best eventually.

An odd sense of peace came over Livvie at last. For the first time in ages, she didn't resent Alison. She could have what Alison had - a life and a family with the man she loved. It wouldn't be easy but maybe someday….

*************

Rafe took out his cell phone and dialed. Alison was getting worse, not better. She slipped in and out of consciousness - she continued to call out for Abby. Worried beyond belief, Rafe gave them the information they needed to find them.

**************

"Abigail Kathryn McBride. Don't you dare." Cameron demanded, tears filling his eyes as he sat beside her, trying to make her wake up. He held her hand tightly, pleading over and over, "Don't leave me. Not now, Abby. Please. Don't."

If she could hear him she would know she was in trouble. He used all three of her names. Cam was desperate, wanting her to wake up. He had no idea if she could hear him, but he wouldn't stop trying.

**************

Abby was caught somewhere between heaven and earth. She was stunned by an intense violet light. She looked down, noticing that she was dressed totally in white. "Cameron?" She called out. "Cam. Where are you?"

"Abby, honey." she heard a familiar voice say.

"Mom?" Abby cried, tears filling her eyes as she raced into her arms.

"Oh!" Julia cried, not fully believing that she had the chance to actually hold her daughter again. She ran a hand over her hair. "There's my girl." She said as she stepped back to get a good look. "My God. You're so incredibly beautiful."

Abby choked on laughter and pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose. "Mom. Stop it. Look at me. I'm a total geek."

"Typical. You always saw the big picture. You never really noticed what was right in front of you. You're gorgeous sweetie. But it's actually amusing that you don't see it."

Abby blushed, not believing her for a second - but happier than anything to be able to talk to her mom again. "Mom. Where's Cameron? Isn't he here too?"

Julia sighed. "You two. You're driving me nuts. Sweetheart, he's down there right now - worried sick over you. Look and see." She waved her arm and an image appeared on a monitor - crystal clear. 

Abby saw herself, pale and deathly still. And then he saw Cameron, holding her hand, pleading for her to hear him.

"What's happening? He's there? I'm here? What's going on?" Abby's voice was filled with desperation.

"Abby. You're not supposed to be here. You belong with Cameron."

"But he belongs here." Abby replied, totally confused.

"No. Not at all. He got taken way too soon."

Tears filled Abby's eyes. "Mom. So did you."

Julia took her daughter's hands and squeezed them tight. "I thought so too. I really did. When I first got here I was furious. I knew you'd be lost. It was horrible, watching you deal with all that and seeing the guilt you carried. My God, Abby. You were so incredibly hard on yourself, you broke my heart. My accident, that was not your fault."

"Mom - I was almost there." Abby began to cry.

Julia's voice shook with the anger one could only expect from a disappointed mother. "STOP IT. Abigail - I mean it. DON'T. You see the future, it's not your fault when something bad happens. If you can't stop it - perhaps it was meant to be."

"You sound just like Cam." Abby chuckled.

Staring into her daughter's eyes, Julia was finally at peace. "Abby - you have to know. Some of my last thoughts were of how lucky you were to find him. He's so good for you. He calls you on all those times you take on too much. He loves you for everything you are. He sees you as I see you. All the wonderful, amazing things you possess. You two deserve every happiness." Julia nudged Abby away from her as she spoke the next words. "Go, my darling little one. Go and live the life you were destined to."

"Oh Mom." Abby cried. "I love you. I'm so sorry - I've been so selfish - wishing to have Cam back. You have to know I wanted you back too."

"You're ridiculous." She said as she pulled Abby close. "Sweetie - I know you want me back. But, honey - believe me. I've already lived my life - I raised the most incredible person to walk the face of the earth. My job is done. Yours is just beginning. Go back to him Abby. He needs you."


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter Forty-five

Rafe was frantic. Watching them working on Alison, bundling her up - putting her in the ambulance, he was nearly coming out of his skin. Upon arriving at GH, Rafe found both Lucy and Ian were waiting - both ecstatic that Ian was back to his old self again. Seems Ed's little bet included not only those vamps turned by Joshua but Ian as well. He sat next to Cameron in the waiting room, fear, concern and love hovering around them both. 

Lucy knew better than to ask questions at a time like this but she figured out soon enough who the handsome conservatively dressed young man was. Abby's Cameron. Cute as a button, she noticed. She couldn't believe what had happened. There'd be a celebration soon to be sure. As soon as Alison and Abby were home safe and sound she'd start planning.

Ian and Chris walked through the exam room doors.

"How is she?" Both Rafe and Cam said at once.

"Did you two rehearse that?" Chris commented.

Not in the mood for kidding around, Rafe glared at him.

Ian spoke first. "Alison's doing well, Rafe. She's distraught and exhausted, but she and the baby are doing just fine. She needs to take it easy for a few days."

"Can I see her?" Rafe pleaded.

Ian laughed, so happy to be back to normal he could barely contain himself. "Like I could stop you, boy-o. Go ahead in."

Rafe was behind the doors in a flash.

Cam turned to Chris. "Abby?"

"Severely dehydrated, She's been without food or water for nearly four days. That's why she was so lethargic and her pulse was so rapid."

Petrified, he made himself continue to ask the question. "Is she going to be OK?"

"We're giving her fluids now. I'm not going to lie to you. A few minutes ago? I was sure we'd lost her. She seems to be coming around now. We'll keep her here for a bit - but I expect a full recovery."

Before Cam could ask Chris continued. "Yes. You can see her. Go ahead. Room 6B."

**************

Rafe watched Alison as she slept, relieved but still crazed. He was beside himself thinking of what could have happened. He took a deep breath. He gazed at her, distracted by the sound of the fetal monitor, hearing his child's heartbeat. He heaved a sigh of relief. There was nothing more to worry about. There were no vampires to fight. He could truly just relax and enjoy all the good things to come.

Trying to do just that, he shrugged off his coat, noticing for the first time in hours the envelope he'd shoved in his pocket. He was so full of concern for his wife and child he'd completely forgotten about it. Beyond curious and figuring Alison would be out for a while, he opened it up and began to read.

**************

Cameron sat next to Abby, stroking her hand, silently pleading for her to wake up. Dr. Ramsey had told him she'd be fine but until he heard her voice, he wouldn't be convinced.

Finally, she began to awaken. Her eyes opened slowly. "Cameron?" She whispered.

"Right here. I'm right here." He said as he smoothed her hair from her face.

"I was trying to find you."

"You were looking in the wrong place." 

"Cam. Are you leaving me?"

"You want me to?" He laughed.

She held his hand tighter. She choked on tears. "Don't. Don't joke with me. Not now. Cameron."

Even he knew when to be serious. This was definitely one of those times. He brought his hand to her face and gently stroked her cheek. "You brought me back, Abs. You saved us all."

***************

Finishing reading, Rafe's eyes filled with tears. How could she even think such a thing?

He was trying to sort it all out as she finally woke.

"Rafe!" she nearly yelled, then she saw him sitting right next to her. "Rafe." She repeated, her voice quieter and full of relief.

"Yeah?" He replied, still stunned by what she had written all those months ago.

"What happened? What's going on? You look upset. What's wrong?" Panic was clearly heard in her voice.

"Shh." He replied, trying to calm her. "Everything's fine."

"No. Don't do that. It's not fine - look at you. Something's wrong. Is it Abby? Is she gone?"

Rafe swallowed before he replied. "No. No. She's fine. Cam is with her. She may be here a few days but she'll be fine."

Alison took a deep breath and reached for his hand, clutching it desperately. "It's not…not the baby." she whispered.

"NO!" He cried out, beside himself. "No. You're fine. The baby's fine."

"Something's not fine, Rafe, I can see it."

Trying to make his voice light he continued to attempt to convince her. "It's OK. Shh. Everything's fine."

"Promise?" she asked then, her eyes pleading.

Kissing her hand he tried to sound convincing. "Promise."

  



	46. Chapter 46

A/N - Ta Da! It's here - the final chapter - (for now that is LOL!). Remember - there's a third installment - all about the baby. ;)

Anyway…here you go. Just another little bit of Raliness to tide you over until I start to post the new one. Soon, Promise - promise. Just a quick ? for y'all. Any ideas for a title for Part III? I'm having trouble picking one.

As always - all you who've reviewed - I appreciate it more than you know. Hope you like the ending. Until the next story - xox - G

Chapter Forty-six

Alison couldn't believe she was back home. Two days in the hospital. Ugh! She hated the hospital and she already knew she'd end up there in just a few more months. At least that would be for a happy occasion.

Rafe had barely left her side. Abby was doing much better and Alison couldn't believe Cameron was here to stay. Caleb was mortal - everyone who'd been turned was back to normal. It was like she'd fallen asleep and all her dreams had come true.

Still. Something was wrong.

Rafe seemed distracted, annoyed - something. He kept insisting everything was fine. She had decided to wait until she got home to really confront him about it. 

He followed her up the stairs, placing his hand gently on the small of her back to guide her. He opened the door for her and she walked inside, never more happy to be home.

When she turned to face him he didn't meet her eyes. He tossed his keys back and forth in his hand. 

"OK. Rafe. Enough. Tell me what's the matter." Alison demanded.

"Nothing. Angel. Everything's fine." He said as he threw the keys down a little too forcefully.

Alison was having none of it. "Stop it. Nice try. I know better. Something's been wrong since I woke up in the hospital. Please. Just tell me."

He shook his head no.

"Rafe." She pleaded, grabbing his hands. "I want to know what's bothering you. Nothing should be. Caleb's mortal - we're home. Abby's doing well, she's got Cam back. Ian, Jamal, my nana - everyone's back to normal. Rafe. Everything's perfect. Everything's amazing and you - you - you're acting like you're mad at the world."

What he said in response to that shocked her. His voice was soft and serious. It killed him to say the words. "No. Just you."

"What?!?" She asked, totally confused.

Hurt filled his eyes. "I'm angry at you, Alison. I don't want to be - but I am."

"Me?? What - why? I don't understand."

"How could you…" he trailed off.

"How could I what? Rafe. Is it because I went with Caleb? Rafe - he threatened me and he threatened Abby. I had to go."

"That's not it." Rafe walked to her and held her still, staring deeply into her eyes. "Alison. How could you ever think I wouldn't love you?"

"I don't understand, I know you love me." She said, completely confused.

"That's not what you said…" His voice shook with so much emotion - he could hardly speak.

What in the world was going on? She looked up with him, trying to understand. "When? Do you mean when Joshua took me? I thought we went over this. I was trying to save you." 

"Alison. No. Here." He said as he dug the letter out of his pocket, thrusting it towards her. He'd read it about a hundred times in the last two days. He knew it by heart now.

So did she. She knew every word. She'd never forget it. Finally, she knew what had made him so angry. She gently took the letter from him, running her fingers over the smooth paper. "Rafe. I - I just…"

He looked devastated as he stared at her. "What? Thought that my feelings for you would turn that quickly? Is that what you think of me?"

"Rafe. NO." She said - shocked. The letter really meant nothing anymore. She simply kept it because she thought it would convince him how much she loved HIM. It seemed to be having the opposite effect.

"Then how could you think I'd stop loving you? I don't understand, That's what you wrote."

Without even consulting the note in her hand, she began to quote from the letter, hoping he'd see what she had been trying to say.

Her voice quivered, tears streamed down her face. She stood across from him, aching to touch him, but needing him to understand first. "Rafe. My dear sweet husband. If you are reading this letter it means it's all done. Joshua has me and I'm never coming home. I'm writing this so you will know exactly why I tried to fight him and why I said all those horrible hurtful things to you."

He looked at her, wanting her to stop. Hearing her voice say the words might prove to be too much.

"He says he'll kill you - but not before he tortured you first. I won't let that happen. Not while I can stop it. Despite all I said, I love you far too much to let that happen." She swallowed and took a deep breath before she went on. "Once this is done, I know I'll never see you again, because then he promised he'll turn me."

"I want you to go on without me and live your life. I want you to have all we dreamed of. You can do it. Just - " she was nearly sobbing now. "You'll just do it without me. Because I know - if I become one of them, I'll lose you forever."

He grabbed her by the arms. "That. Right there. What is that?" 

She stopped quoting and stared at him, tears running down her face. "I would have Rafe. If I was a vampire…"

"Yeah?" He asked, his voice bitter.

Alison continued, "You wouldn't be able to stand me. I'd become the very thing you've been destined to rid the world of."  


Rafe was extremely hurt and more than a little angry. "Am I friends with Ian?"

"Yes." She said softly.

"Did that stop when he was turned?" 

Alison didn't speak.

"Did it?" He shook her a bit.

"No." She whispered.

"So how - how - could you think I'd give up on you?"

"I - I - I don't know. I'm sorry." 

Hearing her hushed answer he pulled her to him, held her tight. He thought saying the words would be a relief - but he was even more upset now. "I thought you knew. Do I not say it enough? I thought you understood. Alison. There is nothing in this world more important to me than you. There is nothing in this world I love more. You're the whole reason I'm here. Without you - I wouldn't exist." He pulled her closer and pressed his lips to hers, all his emotions evident in his kiss.

He pulled away slowly and stared down at her. "Tell me you believe that."

"I do. I'm sorry. I do." She answered, her voice broken. She leaned into him again and took his face in her hands, moving closer to kiss him. She repeated over and over. "I'm sorry. I know."

Tumbling together onto their bed, days of pent up emotion were finally unleashed. Without words they finally convinced each other that nothing else mattered but the two of them. No matter what - they would always be together. 

Coming back into the present, her breath was ragged, tears drying on her cheeks she looked deeply into his eyes. "Rafe. I never meant to give you that letter. You have to know the state I was in when I wrote it."

"Shh. I'm sorry. I just - "

"No. I'm sorry. You never - ever gave me a reason to doubt your love for me. I just - I didn't think it'd be possible. I should never have underestimated you."

The whole ordeal of the last few months had taken it's toll. His reaction to the letter was part of it. He took a deep breath, finally calm.

"Don't do it again." He whispered against her lips.

She finally began to smile. "Why? Will you be angry with me?"

"Yes." He said, his voice serious.

"Is this going to be my punishment?" She trailed her fingers down his chest, tickling him.

"Alison." Leave it to her to make a game out of something so serious. He knew she'd gotten the message, though. Nothing would ever come between them. There was nothing that could take away his love for her. Absolutely nothing.

He stared down at her, loving the way her eyes danced with amusement, The look was quickly mirrored in his own. It was about time they got to have some fun.

"Rafe." She fluttered her eyelashes at him. "Do you love me no matter what?" 

"Yes I do." He stated. "Without a doubt."

"Hmmm." Her voice teased. "I'm not so sure."

"OK - it seems you need some convincing." Rafe laughed as he pulled her closer. 

As his lips once again touched hers he found out it didn't take much.


End file.
